Rekindle
by Ryder3078
Summary: Amber gets saved by her ex when she is walking across the street as a car almost hits her. After the encounter they continue to meet at different places. Amber is having trouble with a stalker that will not leave her alone. Is fate trying to get them back together again even though Gray is about to be married and She is also seeing someone. Gray x Amber
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold raining day in the City of Magnolia, the rain drops was coming down heavily making large droplets in the puddles. People were under the covers of their umbrella carrying about their business. Either going to grocery store, going home, hanging with friends or waiting for the clock to struck 4pm to end there work day. For one person that was what she was waiting for to happen. It was a slow day at work, and she looking forward to put her feet up and have a glass of wine when she gets home. Her boy friend Sting was going to be working late tonight, so she will not be seeing him until there date the next day.

"Amber why don't you leave a few minutes early, I don't think we will get anymore customers today." "Thanks Erza, I'll get my stuff together and go." She took off her apron and put it in the washing machine to get wash for the next shift. Her job was in a bakery, she severed and also baked. There was assortment of desserts, breads, pies. Her boss Erza ran the store, she has worked for her about 3 years, but knew Erza since high school. Her other co-worker Lucy and also dear friend from school was busy out front dealing with the till. They all took turns being up front or in the back.

She put on her jacket and pulled her dark blue hair out so it can lay loose down her back. It was tied up, in a bun for most of the day. "I am all set to go Erza, and Lucy I will see you later." "Are you coming to the New years party next week?" "Depends if Sting can get it off he has been working crazy hours from the begging of December." "How much longer is the trail going on for." "They are still hearing the other side case first before the defence can come forward." Sting has been a criminal layer for four years, but Amber has only been dating him for the past year and half." He was coming into the bakery on a regular basics eating a cupcake on his lunch break and talking to her. It was small talk at first, then he eventually ask her out for coffee. "Let me know for sure the next time I see you if are coming, Natsu wants number on who is coming." "Alright I will ask him tomorrow night when I see him." Amber waves by to her girlfriends and heads outside.

This morning, it was sprinkle so she didn't even bother to grab her umbrella from it's holder in her entrance way. She pulled her jacket closer to herself and started heading for post office to collect her mail before going home. She nods her head and smiles at the people she walks by. Saying hello or offering a good day. Her phone was vibrating in her purse and pulls it out. There was a few messages from Sting and also a voice message as well too. She stops at crosswalk awaiting for the light to turn green for her and others around. Amber was finishing her text to Sting and going into her voice mail when the light finally turn. The group of people where pulling her along as she puts her cell phone to her ear.

The voice message she didn't care about. It was from a guy that will not leave her alone. She had one date with him before meeting Sting. The date was horrible, but she was polite saying it they will not have other one. Sting wanted to get a restraining order against him. She keeps telling him he is harmless. "Amber, its Dan, why don't we hang out before new years. Call me." He has been showing up at the bakery, she tells him to go. He does comply or Erza will get mad at him and shoo him out with her broom. A man bumps into her on the crosswalk and she drops her phone. "Oh great!" He keeps on walking with out looking back to say sorry. Amber picks up her cell and looks to see if it's damage. "It's cracked." She wipes it on her jacket, and pushes the side button to see if it still work. To her disappointment it will not turn on. "Prefect, just prefect!"

The light was yellow, and she was still in the crosswalk. To mindful of what she is doing to notice it was going to turn red. She didn't notice someone calling her name to get back on the side walk. She looks up to see people pointing to something down the street. Her head turns to see a coming car heading towards her. Unable to move her feet, she stands still in fear of what is about to happen. She then feels being pushed and rolls with the person out of the way of the car speeding by. When they come to a stop, Amber is on her back. Her eyes are tightly closed shut. "Amber! Are you ok?" The person hand goes onto her cheek. "Amber!" She slowly opens her eyes. She peers at the face that is in front of her. "Hello Beautiful, glad to see your ocean eyes." She blinks a couple of times trying to focus the blurriness and the shadow figure. She could recognize the person voice. "Gray?" She tries to sit up but feels a drip sliding down her face. "Take it easy, you have cut on your forehead." Her hand touches the spots that hurts, and her fingers come into her view and she sees blood. "That can't be good." "Amber don't look at the blood or you are going to pass out." She turns her head away. "Good girl, lets get you standing up." He helps her to stand. "I can stitch up that for you." "I'll be ok, I was heading to the post office then home." She pulls out some tissue from her purse and puts it on the cut. "My doctors office is down a block that way. I'll take you there, hold on to my arm if you are dizzy." "Gray, there is no need." "Do not be stubborn." He takes her hand and puts it underneath his elbow. "Alright."

She knew it would be impossible to have him agree with her and let her go. He was a doctor so seeing her hurt, put her as a top priority. They walk down the street, she was holding on to his arm. Her head was hurting and she was a little dizzy. He could tell she was wobbling on her feet, which made him a little concern. For she may have a concussion. "We are almost there, just a bit longer." He leads her all the way down to his office and he pulls open the door. He heads inside first and she follow behind him. "Dr Fullbuster you are back from you break early." "Yes Levy, I came upon a patient that needs our help." The doctor assistant looks over at the women behind him. "Amber? Oh my goodness is that you." Levy comes around the counter and hugs her. "Hi Levy." "Its been a long time how are you?" "I am good I guess." "Levy why not get a room ready for her. Amber has a cut on her forehead." "Yes Doctor. Amber please take a seat." "Also when is the next person that is coming in." "Mr. Jones will not be here until five, right now no walk in's and Loke is finishing up with his patient." "Thanks Levy. Amber, see you in a few minutes." She nods her head at him. To hear Loke was working here to was no shock to her. They have known each for a long time. Gray and Loke attended the same medical school together.

The wait wasn't to long for her to go into the room to see him. Before she went in, Levy gave her a clip board to fill out some medical information. She is sitting on the medical bed when he comes into the the room in his doctors coat. "Still dizzy at all" "Yeah I am. It's not to bad. If I don't move my head very much." He comes over to her with a kit that Levy had left in the room. "I am going to numb the area with a needle." She holds up her hand. "No needles." "It has to be use with one. I can't stitch it up otherwise. I know how you don't like them. Focus on something while I use it. I promise you will not feel a thing." "Fine if you insist on it." "I do." She keeps her eyes fixed on a object on the wall. He sticks her with the needle. She doesn't feel the procedure being done, in no time at all it was finished. He had the band aide covering her cut. "There good as new." "Thanks." There is knock and Levy pokes her head in. "Amber I phone Sting for you, he is on his way." She gets off the bed to get her purse off the chair. She was unsteady on her feet and was about to miss the chair. Her hand reaches for the arm rest. "Whoa be careful." He puts his hands on her waists to help hold her up. "I am ok, Gray" She steps away from him and holds onto his desk. "Levy you didn't have to phone him, he is really busy right now." "Sorry, it's the rule here, if anyone the comes in on there own and alone with head injury we call the emergency contact. I tried your brothers and no answer." "Its alright, I'll wait for him out there." "Levy you go back. I'll help Amber into the waiting area."

She takes her jacket off the chair and goes to put it on. "Here let me help to put on you." Amber looks at his desk as the coat is being put on. A picture frame of him and women with blue hair they where on a beach. "Nice picture she is very pretty." "That is my fiance Juiva." "Oh, you are getting married?" "Yes, late spring." She turns to him and smiles. "Congratulations! I am happy for you." "What about you? Are you married to this Sting guy?" She holds up her ring hand. "No, we have been together for a year and half. I think I should head out there now, before he comes." Gray puts her hand back on to his arm and helps her to the sitting area. She was about to sit down when Sting came running in. "Amber, babe are you alright. I got call saying you are hurt." "It's nothing really. A cut on the forehead." He kneels down in front of her. "Let me see that." With his finger he touches her bandage. "Ouch Sting" "Sorry, do you have stitches. How did this happen."

"I can fill you in on that Mr..." "Sting Eucliffe, are you the Doctor that check out my girlfriend." He shakes hands with him. "Yes, Gray Fullbuster." He frowns at him. "It seams I have heard your name before, Doctor." "You must of heard it from Amber. I am her Ex." "Right I remember she told me you two dated for a while." He points his finger at him and shake it up in down. "It was not a while but a few years." Sting eyes him over to see what she ever saw in him. "My mistake. So how did she come to get a cut on her head." Gray caught his look and raise his brow at him. Amber supplied him with the details of what took place. "I was in the crosswalk checking my voice messages and someone bump into me. My phone drop to the ground. I pick it up not realizing my surroundings." "Then I saw her and notice a car coming right for her. I ran and push her out the way." "I appreciate your help for saving her." Sting looks down at Amber. "I didn't leave you any voice mail, It was all texts." "The message was from you know who." "Amber! I have told you to get a order against him to leave you alone." "Sting, we can talk about this later, not in front of Gray. He doesn't need to concern himself or over hear our talk." "Of course, We must be on our way. Doctor, again for saving her. You yourself aren't hurt?" Amber stands up to quickly and looks at Gray. "It didn't occur to me that you could have been harmed." She holds onto Sting arm from preventing her from falling. "Settle down, all is good. Mr Eucliffe you can take her home now. Make sure she has some pain pills in case of headache. Get rest." "I will be able to drop you off, but I have to get back to the office." She pats his arm and gives him a cheery smile. "Happy will keep me company. I will be on the couch with my feet up drinking wine." "No wine or pills together, Amber." She mumbles underneath her breath about something he couldn't hear her say. Sting gives her a look, knowing that it was time to go, because she's in a mood.

Sting walks her over to the door. "We will be going now." Gray knew better why she mumbled because she couldn't have her own way. "Oh wait, I must do something first Sting." She holds onto his arm and walks over to Gray and he reaches out his hand for her to hold. "I didn't properly congratulated you on your upcoming nuptials." She wraps her arms around his neck to draw him into a hug. He to wrap his arms around and embraces her and she gives a kiss on the cheek. "I wish you a life time happiness Gray and your bride." "Thank you, Amber. I wish that for you too." "Good bye Gray." She steps away from him and goes back to Sting's waiting hand. She waves as they go out the door. "Good bye Amber."

The car door was open by the blonde and helps Amber into the front seat. Then he walks around to the driver side, turns on the car and heads for her apartment. "Did you really have to give your ex a hug." "Why not, it's not like I will be seeing him again, plus he is getting married Sting. I am happy for him." "Hmmm at lest you are right about not seeing him. A city this size, surprise you would bump into him after so many years." "Yeah, will with his help today, I be seeing you in a hospital bed." He grabs for her hand and brings it up to his lips. "Glad you are safe. Having a phone call like that. Set my heart going. I love you to much to see you all banged up." "I love you too Sting. Will you be able to stay for a bit?" "Sorry, need to get back. Today court proceedings gave us a lot to do." "I see, will don't work to hard tonight, and take a break when you can. By the way, New Years? Are you going to be company me to Lucy and Natsu party?" "I will not know until the day of. I will try. I hate not spending time with you. I must tell you now, I'll will not be able to go on our date tomorrow." The expression on her face Sting could tell she was sad and upset. This month they only had a handful of encounters, and mostly talk on the phone or text. "It will get better after this trail is over." "I know, I shouldn't be complaining, it's your career after all." She gives him a small smile in understanding knowing this can't be helped.

The ride to her place went on a few minutes more. When he pulls up to her apartment building, he helps her out of the car. "You go back Sting, I can make the rest on her own." "You sure?" "The dizziness is fading a little. Time is important to you for this trail. Levy shouldn't have called you to come get me." "Amber, I am glad she did." He puts his hand on her cheek. "Take it easy alright, if you need anything call." "Sting!" "Call me!" "It will have to be on my home phone. This one is a goner." She held up the crack cell for him to see it. "It has seen better days." His cell starts ringing. "That will be the office, I'll call you later." He pulls her closer to him and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. Making the people on street to turn their eyes away. She hears him moan. "Amber, I want you." "Then stay." He pushes himself away from her. "I want to, I can't." He kisses her on the cheek. "Go on up." "Fine!" Amber turns around and storms over to her door not even looking back. There is so much she can take before any hurtful words could be spoken. "Amber I will make this up to you!" She keeps her mouth shut and slams the front door. Sting stands there for a moment, knowing she is angry and hurt. He walks back to his car and drives away.

The elevator has a sign on it saying it can't be used. "Out of Order." Her head was pounding and she wanted to get into her place as quickly as possible. Taking the stairs up was a pain and she lived on the fifth floor. She loved the view from her living room window over looking the city and seeing it come a live. When she finally reaches her floor and makes her way over to number 2. She unlocks the door and goes right inside. A male cat is looking up at her from where he is sitting on the floor. "Meow." "Happy, where you here long?" She kneels down and rubs the top of his head. "I'll feed you. Lets go into the kitchen." After taking off her coat and shoes. The sound of kitty food is pour into the cats dish. He starts eating when she puts it at his feet. "Good boy." Amber takes some aspirin from the near by cupboard and pops two into her mouth. "Don't take it with wine he says." She shakes her head. "I'll follow his orders this once." She grabs a glass and pours water into it. Amber walks over to her couch and puts her legs up on it. "Can't believe I seen him after all this time. It's been what? Close to five and half years." She puts down her glass. Pulls open the drawer by her couch and take out a picture frame. It was Gray and her at his parents anniversary party. "More then a life time ago." They ended their relationship on good terms. There paths were taking a different turn away from each other. He had medical school, she going doing culinary arts. The breakup was still painful, it took her a long time to recover from it. "I was madly in love with you Gray. I hope this girl, is your sole mate. I believe you were mine." Happy jumps up on the couch and lays down on her lap. "I bet he misses you. He gave you to me."

Gray comes back into his office after dealing with the last patient of the night. He puts down his telescope on his desk and takes a seat. Levy had left the clipboard of Amber's information on his desk. He scans it over. "You moved, your address is different and phone numbers. Also, says the place you are working Tasty Treats. Boss is Erza, haven't seen her in a long time to." He taps his pen on the clipboard. "You brought up a lot of memories today Amber. You're more beautiful then the last time we saw each other." Gray takes the photo frame and undoes the backing to it. He takes out the other picture that was behind the current one. It was a different one of him and Amber together. It was on his birthday, before they broke up. "Part of me wish, we didn't end it. We would be married by now and starting to have kids." He brings the photo up to his lips and kiss her. He puts the picture back into the frame and closes it up. "I am sure glad I saw you when I did. You have always gotten a little distracted by things easily. Hope Sting knows that too, and what he said about a order. What is that about?" A buzzer sounded on his intercom. "What is it Levy?" "Juiva on line one." "Thanks and go home now." "You should do the same. Goodnight." "You too." He picks up the receiver and pushes the button for one with his finger. "Juiva!" "Oh darling, are you done work now." "I will be swinging by here soon." "Juiva is most please to hear that." "I am doing some work and I will be on my way." "Juiva will be waiting. Bye my darling." "Bye Juiva."

With the last bit of work left to be done. Gray was ok to have his mind on something else then thinking back to Amber. "She still fits perfectly in my arms." The hug she gave him from before and the kiss on the cheek. He touches his hand to the area that he can still feel her lips. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "Work Gray, don't think about the past. What you had with her was special, she was your love. Now you I have Juiva, I am happy to be with her. We are getting married." He continues to write notes into the files of his clients. When the last one was done. He checks to make sure that Loke also left for home. He forgot to tell him that Amber was here, he would probably have run from the room to see her. He locks up for the night and heads for his car. He gets in and drives off. The street lighting shining on the car as he drove down streets. People looking into business windows, it was still a lively evening. Then before he knew it, he had drove to her apartment. "What am I doing. Juiva is the one I am heading over to see." He looks out car window to the fifth floor. He wasn't to sure which one was hers, but there were lights on. "Goodnight Amber." He puts his car into gear and heads for the correct location. "I will not see her again." In the next coming days Gray was going to be wrong. There paths were slowing intertwining with one other once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber had two days off from work, and one of those days was the date with Sting that never happen. When she went into the work next time both of her friends saw the band aide on her fore head. She was putting on her apron in the back room as both of them follow her. "How did you end up with a band aide like that on your forehead." Erza stand next to the table looking concern for her friend. "You two don't want to know." "Come now, we must hear it. It sounds juicy to me." "Lucy, If I told you, you will be screaming." "So it is good then." She rolls her eyes. "Tell us, we promise not to ask anymore questions after." Amber sighs. She tells her story to the both of them. Lucy mouth was gape open and Erza speechless. "Wow, Gray saved you. That is news of the year. I got to tell Natsu." "Lucy don't." "It was a one time thing, I will not see him again. Plus he is to wed next year." "He is getting Married!" She shouts out. "Lower you voice if you will. I don't think people in Clover town heard you." "Sorry Amber. How are you dealing with the news of his marriage." "I am happy for him. I told him the same thing. I gave him a hug and peck on the cheek." "You Kissed him!" Amber plugged her ears. "Enough Lucy!" "I will not do that again." "I didn't kiss him, it was on a cheek." "I am phoning up Natsu right now he has to know." Lucy runs out of the staff room. "Did you get your cell replaced?" "Yesterday. I upgraded to a new contract too. I'll give you my number later. Texting is still the same." "What of you and Sting?" "What about us?" "Amber I can see that this past month has been hard on you." "He says after the trail is over it will get better, I know he is busy and will wait it out." "If you are fine with it. Then so am I, hate to see you down." "No need to worry. Lets start our day shall we." Her duty today was being out front of the store. Lucy was in the back with a few other people making goodies. Amber was supply the customers with their orders.

Juiva and Gray were walking down the street, it was his day off and they had wedding stuff to do. "Gray darling. Juiva knows of this cute little bakery that makes cakes. I would love to go check it out." "It's fine with me. I know you want a big cake." "Thanks darling, it's right down there." She points to the shop on the corner. Gray stops in his tracks. "Tasty Treats?" "It's been around for a couple years. Juvia will go into the shop once in while to get cupcakes. Gray wasn't to sure if he wanted to go in or not. His feet and Juiva made up his mind for him. The door bell ring to signal to other customer coming in. Erza was at the till dealing with the money. Amber was putting some more cupcakes into the case. The store wasn't to big, but it did house a few chairs and tables for people to have desserts and something to drink. Erza sees Gray come in first. She looks over to Amber if she notice his presence yet. "Good day to you. What can I help you with." "Juiva and her darling Gray is getting married. I would love to have our cake made by your shop." "Yes we do cater wedding parties, anniversaries and all special occasions." Here is a booklet to give you, it has some ideas of what our baker can do for you two." Gray nods at Erza. He doesn't speak though and he turns his head to look over at Amber behind the counter. His eyes wander over her. Her hair was up in a bun, she was wearing apron with the shop logo on front. He wanted to undo the bun and let her hair fall. He hated it when she would put it up. She looked better with her hair down. "Juiva would like to talk to the person in charge of making our cake." Erza thought this was going to be interesting. When Amber finds out he is here with his bride. "Oi Amber a customer here wants to see you about a wedding cake." She holds up her hand. "I am almost done give me a few seconds to put the rest in the case." "Ok, I'll get Lucy to cover for you while you talk to them." Lucy hears her name being called and comes on over. Her eyes get big as she sees Gray at the till. "Oh my God. Gray!" Her mouth gets cover by Erza and she pushes her backwards. Amber head whips around to see who was standing at the other end. After hearing his name. She walks over to the couple wiping her hands on a towel. "Hello again." "Amber, how is your head?" She touches the bandage. "It's itchy, makes me want to scratch it." He smiles and laughs. "It's healing which is what you want."

The blue hair women looks at the two. "Darling do you know her?" "You can say that Juiva. Remember my Ex Amber I told you about." "The one that moved for schooling and broke your heart." Amber raised her brows at the other women. "Well this is Amber. Amber this is Juiva my fiance." "Nice to you meet you Juiva." She holds out her hand for the women to shake it. "Juiva says nice to meet you too." "You are wanting a cake for you big day?" "Oh yes Juiva wants a big one. Can Amber do big cakes." "I can have made them fairy big from time to time. Here lets go over to that table so these other people can pay for there stuff." Gray puts a hand on Juiva back and guides her to the table. Amber couldn't believe it. To see him again in a short amount of time. She grabs her binder and a pen and heads on over. She sits down a chair. "If you take a look a the booklet it shows you what I have done." "Juiva is impress, your cakes are lovely." "I enjoy making people smile through my creations. Do you have anything in mind?" "Juiva wants a layer cake at lest five levels." "Good start, white, chocolate, even fruit filled cakes are a hit." "Can we have mixed of chocolate and white." "That is no problem." The two women talk for awhile. Gray interjects when Juiva ask him a question. Amber could feel Gray's eyes look at her from time to time. She pays him no mind. Juiva was customer, so she was focus on her.

She was flipping through the booklet and stops to look at Amber. "Juiva would like almonds on the cake." "Juiva, Amber can't do that part for you." "Why not?" "I am allergenic to all nuts. I can't even even touch them with my bare hands. I have to wear double gloves to put them in the case. Even then it's tricky." "You shouldn't be doing that anyways, it's to risky." "Anyways, if you want nuts on your cake Juiva, one of my co-workers will have to put it on. It will be the last thing that goes on. After that, I will not be able to touch it." Gray wasn't to happy that she ignore him like that. "Juiva is fine with it" "Juiva! Leave them off." "But darling." "Gray it's no problem." She pulls out her epi pen. "I carry it around at work." She lays the pen on the table. "I let my customers know I have this on me and they are worried free." "I for one want the nuts off. I do not want to see something happen by accident and have you go into anaphylastic shock." "Gray darling is right. I can have them off." "Juvia? It's your wishes." "No, I would not want a ex of Gray's to harmed in any way." Juiva picks up the pen and hands it over to Amber. "Thanks for your honesty." "Sure thing." She puts the epi back into her pocket.

The door chime again. Amber looks up from the table to see Dan at the door way looking for her. "Shit." She says underneath her breath. Gray frowns and follows her gaze. Dan finds her at the table runs on over to her. "Amber, I have been trying to call you and it's telling me it's out service." Amber gets up from the table as he is to close and quickly annoying her. "Dan, can't deal with you today. Go!" "Your phone Amber." "It's broken Dan I have a other one now. You go or Erza will throw you out." "Can we have coffee sometime." He touches her arm. She flinches back. Gray can see that she does not like him and he is starting to irritate him. He to stands up from the table. "Excuse me, but you are interrupting our meeting." "Hold on man. I am having a word with my girl here." Amber saw the look on Gray's face. "Please give me a moment with him. Juiva, Gray please keep looking at the booklet until I return." Amber turns Dan around and pushes him outside. Gray watches the two of them leave. He wasn't liking this Dan guy one bit.

Once outside in the cold, she rubs her hands together. "Dan you can't come here anymore. I keep telling you this, no more." "Amber I don't see the problem. You are my girl." "No, I am not. I am dating Sting. He wants me to get a order against you. I have been more then patient, Dan. You need to find someone else." "I can see you are busy, I'll come back other time." He goes to kisses her lips and she steps back. "No Dan." "What is wrong? I have kissed you before." "Two years ago, Dan. Our one and only date." Gray was watching them out the window. "Gray hun is something wrong?" "I do not know." "Is he here again?" Erza looks out the same window. "Who is he Erza?" "A pest that will not go away. Amber dated him one time, since then. He has not left her alone." He turns and looks at her. "How long ago?" "It's right before she started dating a guy name Sting." "Yes, I met him the other day" "They have been together for year and half." "That long, why doesn't she tell him to go away." "She has, a lot, he doesn't get it. Sting has been wanting a restraining order pin on him." "Why doesn't he?" "You would have to ask Amber that one." Juvia listens to the conversation. A other person that Gray knows and she doesn't. "Gray do you know her as well." "Sorry Juiva, I know Erza, and Lucy, the blonde at the till. They all are Amber's friends, that is how I know them." "I see Darling." "Juiva, if you do not want the cake made here it's alright with me." She shakes her head. "No, I like the shop and what they offer here. I want Amber to make our cake." "Amber will be thrilled to here that." Erza pats Juiva's back. "I need to get back to work. See ya around you two." The both say good bye to her as she walks away. Gray resumes looking back out the window.

"Dan I have enough of this. You need to leave me alone." "I will not, you and me have a connection." "We have nothing. Now I have to get back to work. Do not come here again." She turns around. but Dan grabs for her arm and pulls her back hard. "Dan let go." "NO!" Amber takes a swing and hits him in the eye with her fist. He falls down backwards. "That is your final warning." She shakes off her hand and heads back inside. Gray leaves the table after witnessing what she did. Amber heads into the staff room. "Juvia stay here, be right back." "Hope she is ok?" "I am sure is she." Gray motions to Erza for him to go into the back. "Go right ahead." Amber had gotten some ice from the freezer put into a zip lock bag and put it on her hand and cover it with a towel. "Dam it." Gray comes into the staff room and closes the door behind him. "Care for me to look at your hand." "No need." He walks up t her. "I think it's best." "I am alright, go back to Juvia. I will be out soon." She wipes tears from her eyes. "Let me look" He brings her hand over to him to inspect it. He removes the towel gently. "It has swollen up very much. I see no cuts, your hand is bruised. You sucker punched him good. I think now, you should get that order." I will call Sting after this. How did you know about this." "Erza told us when you outside. Why have you gotten the paper filled out?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Thought he would go away on his own." "I can see that is not the case. You should have handle this a long time ago. Not today, but when this first happen." He looks at her eyes while saying it. Not holding back his dismay over the event. "Gray, stop it. I know that now, it's none of your business." She takes her hand back along with the ice pack, while stepping away from his anger that can clearly be seen on his face. "It is my business if I see someone I know in way over her head." "Thanks for your two cents, I'll take it underneath advisement. Your soon to be wife is lonely go back." She points towards the door letting him know to go, to end this conversation. "Amber!" "Your concern is not warranted Gray there is nothing you can do."

Amber goes over to the table to grab a tissue from the box to wipe her tears. "I am concerned, you may not think that way, but I do care." "Your days of caring for me are over. Sting will be involved in this matter. She crumple the tissue in her hands and throw it in the trash can. "I am your ex and still a friend am I not." He crosses his arms together and stands right in front of her. "Should we be friends? Should I be doing your wedding cake? Does she really want an Ex to be in proximity of her soon to be husband." "It is what she wants, Juiva is not a convicting women. Neither are you. You two may be different the only thing that is same about both of you are your caring hearts." "She walks around him. "I can be professional and get the job done." "She has already agreed for you to bake the cake." She puts her hand on the door knob and turns it. "I need to call Sting, you can leave." He walks up to her before she opens up the door and puts his hand on hers. "Be careful of this guy. I don't want you hurt." She opens the door and his hand goes back to his side. "After today he will not longer be a problem. It's not necessary for your worry." "I still give it." He goes and walks back to Juiva.

The ice pack goes back into the freezer. She didn't want to feel cold anymore on her hand. Her other hand was feeling warm by the touch he left. Gray touches, could sometimes make her week in the knees and breathless. She wonder why it could happen again after all this time apart. Amber had other things she must do and not on the sensitivity on what took place a moment ago. From her locker she takes out her cell and dials Stings number.

When he sits down next to Juiva again, his reflection were on Amber. How he has missed holding her. He didn't like to see her cry, even now he wanted to hamper her troubles. Then again, what she said about his days of caring for her are lost. It hit him in the gut by the words she spoken. "Gray?" Juiva pats his arm. "Gray darling is all well with her?" "Ahh yeah, I can assured it." He smiles at her and bends lower to kiss her on the lips. "The cake, Juiva you sure about Amber taking on the task." "I already said yes. Why does she not want too" "No, she will be very professional." "Juiva is happy, is her bow happy too?" "What you want makes me happy. Carried on looking at the book."

Sting was yelling at her over the phone. "I have told you many times to get this done, you went and hit him. He could turn this around on you!" "I had to defend myself and I have explain to you what went down." "Amber, you hit your stalker, sometimes that don't take kind to this sort of act." "I think he understands now and will stay away." "With restraining order he has no choice but follow it, if not jail time." "Sting, Sorry, I can tell how unhappy you are of this. At lest I see it now." "You were blindly walking around and being stupid to it." "I am not stupid." "I didn't mean it like that." "It's implied right?" "Amber, I am not going to have argument over the phone with you. I have my staff listening in." "Oh wow, then you shouldn't have shouted at me first." "Amber!" Lucy comes into the room hearing her yelling from out there. The customers, Gray and Juiva could hear her. "I have to go Sting." She hiccups as she starts to cry over the call. "You aren't crying now are you?" "What do you think was going to happen when I have a boyfriend that is yelling at me" "I am sorry." "No, to late for that now." She hangs up the phone and slams it on the table. "Hey you don't want to break your new one." "Shut it, Lucy." "Everyone can hear you out there." "Give me a break, like I care." "Don't you care that he can hear you." She throws her hand into the air. "Then by all means let me get louder and have him rushing back in here so he can save me." "Take easy. I am only saying to lower you voice." "Whatever."

She walks around the staff room and Lucy watches her friend being unsettled. "Amber, do you need to talk." "No." "I think you do. Is it more to do with Dan and Sting or Gray." The look Lucy receives from her was basically saying never mind.

Gray and Juiva could hear the shouting from the back and then it die down. "Juiva will like to see Amber before we go. I want to give her my number so we can meet later." "I can give her mine?" Gray had written down her number from the other day at the office. "I can give her both of ours. If she can't hold of me Darling she can get you." Juiva leaves the table and Gray remains in his seat. Erza had drop off some cupcakes and coffee for them to share. She approaches the door and hears the two women talking.

"Lucy, it has to do with them all. Dan will be dealt with, Sting is to busy with his work to bother with us. Seeing Gray again after all this time. It's a lot to take in." Lucy bites her cheek. She wanted to ask her something, but wasn't to sure of how to question it. "Does he know?" "Does he know what?" "Gray, does he...know about...after you two broke up." She shakes her head. "It wouldn't have change anything." "You were expecting and you didn't go to that school, your dream shattered." "I found out to late Lucy and I lost it. There was no point in telling him. It would cause more hurt for him to know." "You lost it because of allergic reaction so horrible that you almost died" "I remember, I was the one on deaths door and I missed my chance to follow what I love. Since then I have been to fearful to have a other attack." Juvia was standing there shocked to hear news like that. Erza puts her hand on her shoulder. She puts a finger to her lips. "Amber is ok with it Juiva. Do not need to tell Gray. It's all in the past." She nods her head. Juiva proceeds into the room. "Juvia has cell phone numbers for you, so we can meet up to discuss the cake at later time." "Thank You. I will put them into my phone now." "This one is mine and this one is of my Darling Gray." She was hesitate to take it, but Erza nods her head to do it. "Please call me Juiva, when you have final idea of what you want it too look like." "I will, it was nice meeting you today. We will be going now." She waves by and runs out of the room. "She seamed rushed." Erza didn't want to tell her yet that she overheard them talking. "Well you two lets get back to work." "Yes Erza, I have taken up to much time." Her phone starts ringing and it was Sting calling back. She ignores the call goes out front and sees Gray and Juiva heading out the door. He turns his head to catch her eye. His blue eyes always made her want to keep looking at him. She turn her head away quickly to get back to her tasks. He didn't want her to look away and he wanted to know what happen in the back room. Juvia was pulling on Gray's arm. "Juiva is hungry Gray lets go eat." Juiva wasn't to sure if she should tell Gray what she overheard. Did he have a right to know or is the past the past? Gray was hers, not Amber's. She was the one marring him. For now her lips are sealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Juiva and Amber got together once before the day of the New Years Eve party. Juiva had draw a picture of what she wanted. She was a talented in creating paintings, and had her own studio to displayed here finished water works. Amber praised her creativity and genuinely like what the cake will turn out to be once she made and put her own style to it. Sting came by the store with a dozen roses to apologized for the yelling at her over the phone, they made up and he took her out for supper. Afterwards he had to go back to work. Sting also notified her of the papers that were going to be delivered to Dan with in the next day or two. Gray has called her a few times on her cell. She chose to not to pick and answer, she did listen to his voice messages. He wanted to know how she was doing.

She was getting ready to attend Lucy and Natsu party. Her hair was half up and half down. She wore a red and blue dress, that was strap less and came down to her knees. She wore matching pair of high heels that went a long with her dress. For a necklace and earrings she wore what Gray got her on there first anniversary. Sliver plated cross necklace and hoop earrings. She wore a ring her mother gave her for finishing high school on her right hand. It wasn't to long after that, she passed away for having pneumonia. She took the surprise passing hard, but she wasn't alone in dealing with the grief. Her brothers and father were right there beside her. Frank, her father was overseas with his new wife. They were travelling the world enjoying his early retirement from the fire hall. Jellal her older brother is now captain of the same station there father also took charge of. Her other brother Mystogan and Jellal twin brother, was a architect and was designing his first tower to be built in the next couple months.

Her phone starting ringing beside her bed. "Hello?" "Amber sweetie." "Sting, are you on your way?" "I can't make it something came up with regarding work." "You said, that you would be able to come out tonight." "I know I did, and I am sorry. The case has show it's ugly head and I have to go into to office" "I'll come to you down there. I don't have to go to this party." "That is kind of you, but Lucy will be phoning you up and wanting you to show. Please enjoy yourself. Like I said, soon this will be over and I will make it up to you." "Sting, I want to spend time with you." "Same with me. I have to go. Have fun." The line goes dead before Amber could say anything more. "Why tonight Sting, tomorrow is the start of a whole new year. If that is how you want it for me, so be it. Maybe I will get drunk." She gets her stuff together and leaves her apartment.

Natsu was pouring Amber a drink and Lucy was rubbing her back. "This sucks, I can't believe he did this." "It can't be helped, I should have known this turn out the way it did." "What are you going to do now." "Once, Natsu gives me the wine, lets party." She looks around the room, is very lively. Natsu invited a lot of people she knew and didn't know. "Here is your drink Amber." "Cheers Natsu." She gulps it down. "Hey slow it down. I know you are upset but still." She hands him back the glass. "A other kind man." He grumbles and pours her a other. She takes it out of his hand and goes mingle with other gusts. "Natsu do you think its wise for her to be this way?" "She is hurt Lucy, anyone would be if they feel like the person they are dating is not putting in a 100%. We will keep a eye on her tonight." "We didn't tell her who is going to be showing up?" "I wanted people to come, when you told me that they saw each other. I thought why not? He will bringing the girl too." "I hope she will not be mad at you and not me." She punches him in the arm and takes a cracker and puts into a dip and plops it into her mouth.

The party is fully underway and excitement building for midnight to roll around. "Here let me take your coat. We been putting them into the closet." "Thanks for the invite, Sorry Juiva didn't come. She had a last minute art deal. The person couldn't wait for the piece to be finished so now she is working on it." "Don't sweat it man. This place has enough people for you talk to. You probably know half of them." "It will be nice to get reacquainted with a few." "There is one other person you might want to keep a eye out tonight. She is not in a happy mood. Plus she is drinking." "Who Cana?" "That is given for her, but no Amber came. She is solo because her boyfriend is working." Gray starts looking around the room for her. "She is over there at the food." Gray pats his friend on the back. "I will go over and say hi."

She had a plate of food filled up but it was on table. With her third glass of wine, she bypass her plate and started to pick up food at random. "Stupid Sting." She bites into chip, thinking it was his head that she was chewing off. "Hello Beautiful." She turns her head and sees Gray almost standing next to her. "Why are you here?" He was taken aback at her welcome. "Natsu invited me." She looks around him. "Juiva couldn't make it. Didn't want to ring in the new year on my own." "Pittt. New Years." She takes a other bite of chip. "I hear Sting is not here as well." "Ugh, that man. Work, work work. Is he always doing. One night, I ask for one night to be with him. He was able to work around the case to be here, then when I was getting ready he phone." She gulps down the wine. "Natsu more wine!" "I think you had enough for now Amber!" "Natsu I can have all I want. Now fill." He comes over and fills it up. "See mood!" "Yes I have notice." He gets hauled away by a other guest wanting a drink. Gray watches her eat and takes his own plate to fills it up. Amber picks up a dessert square and puts into her mouth. "Gray, make sure not do this to Juvia, we girls have to stick..." She stills her hands and looks at the square where it was on the tray. On top of it was crush peanuts. Her hands goes to her throat she feels it starting to close, her face starts to get puffy and red. Gray puts down his plate he can see changes in her face. "Amber where is the epi pen!" She tries to talk and was barely able say the word. "Purse." He looks at her shoulders and sees she not even carrying it. "Lucy, Natsu." He yells out. "Where is her purse." "It's in the closet with her jacket. "Get it now. She is have a reaction." "Oh no not again." Lucy runs to the entrance way. Gray sweeps her up into his arms. "Natsu I need a room." "She can go into the spare one over here." Amber hands grips onto his suit jacket. She is overcome by fear. All this time, she has made sure to what she has eaten. Reading labels, asking what is in food. Natsu holds up the door for Gray to carry her into the room and lay her on the bed. Her breathing starts to get bad. "Hold on Amber. When you get the pen it will revise it." Lucy runs into the room with her purse spills everything onto the bed. Gray sees the epi fall out and he grabs it and he jabs it into her leg. A crowd was forming by the door way. Lucy shoos everyone away and closes the door. Knowing her friend is good hands with her ex lover. He holds onto her hand. "Pen should be starting to work now." Amber closes her eyes trying not to freak out. Her hand holds his tightly.

After some time, she is able to breath probably again and her face is not so puffy looking. "Gray...Thanks" "Hey you, how are you doing?" "Getting better." She sits up. "Don't move yet." "No, I am will now." "Do you want to go to the hospital to be sure?" "Nah, they are probably over crowded anyways. I wasn't careful, I should have double checked what I was eating." "At lest you carry a epi pen around with you, it saved your life again." "A other close call." "How close?" "Almost died a few years back. I didn't have the pen on me, forgot to get new one from my last attack." "Yeah, You have scared me before with a reaction." "They aren't never pleasant to go through." "I remember." Lucy peeks her head in. "Everything good now?" "Super, Lucy!" She holds out a peace sign. "Come back out, it's time to ring in the new year in five." Amber swings her legs off the bed. Gray helps her to stand still holding onto her hand. "Ready for what comes." "As ever, Gray." When she comes back out of the room. Natsu with his sheepish face hands her a glass of wine. "Sorry about the food. I completely forgot to tell people not to bring anything with nuts." "Natsu, I should have been more careful, I wasn't thinking straight because of Sting." Natsu hands a glass to Gray. "Glad to see you ok compare to the last time. Cheers!" "Cheers!" Amber heads over to the patio, it was very hot in the room with everyone inside. Gray lets her lead, she had intertwine there hands together. Once outside she takes a sip of her wine and looks over the view. He lets go of her hand and enjoys watching her more then what is beyond him. Amber was starting to feel cold. Warming her arms with her hands. Then she feels something drape over her and looks down. Gray had taken off his suit jacket and put it on her shoulders. "It will keep you warm." Amber puts her arms into the selves. Picks up her glass again from putting it on the patio table. She looks up at him and he looks down at her. She takes a sip of her drink again. No one else was outside, it was just them. They held each other gazes as it hits midnight.

10, 9 8 7. Amber could feel her heart beating. The count down was starting and she wanted to run away. But she was capture by his eyes. 6 5 4 Gray takes her glass and puts it down on the railing. He keeps looking at her, since meeting her again. His feelings he had for her once where coming back. 3 2 1 Happy New Year could be heard shouted. Gray pulls her closer to him, he puts a hand on her cheek. He lowers his head and kisses her. She wraps her arms around him. Her head tips back and she allows him to seek out her mouth to explore and to play. He breaks apart the kiss. "Happy new year." "You too Gray." He leans back down again to kisses her some more.

Lucy is looking out the window and sees them making out. She motions for Natsu to come over. "Oh my goodness Natsu, Look at that." "Wow, I guess there is still something between them." "This is great they can get back together." "Lucy, what about Juiva." "Natsu there is more history there then what he has with her." She points at the two of them. "True, but if he is slated to get married. Then they shouldn't be kissing." "I bet there is no wedding?" "No, I am not betting with you again. The last time I lost a 50." "Oh come on." "No Lucy." He walks away from her. She looks back out the window. They were still kissing. "If a wedding was going to happen this year it will be the two of them. I bet it on it Natsu. I will win for sure." She smiles big as she wishes her friend happiness.

They break apart again. He his hand rubs her cheek and she is trying to catch some air. "Amber, I want to..." He couldn't finished what he was saying his cell was going off in his suit jacket pocket. Amber pulls it out and sees it's from Juiva. She hands it over to him. "Your wife." Amber takes off his jacket and gives it back to him. She goes, starts walking away. He grabs her wrist and holds onto her. "Don't go." "She will be wondering why you aren't picking up." He lets her go and she runs inside. "Hello Juiva." "Darling Happy New Year." "Happy New Year." He sees Amber get her things and heads out the door. He swears to himself, knowing she running from him. "How is the party?" "It's good." "Know anyone there." "Amber is here and a few other people." "She was looking forward to it." "She is not happy now. Sting didn't come." "Oh dear. Tell her I say hi." "I will, goodnight Juiva." "See you tomorrow." He hangs up and he goes after her. Hoping he can catch up to her. She gets into her car as fast as she can and turns it on. She pulls out of the parking spot just as Gray got to her car. He watches her go. Knowing the night can't end like this. He gets into his vehicle and heads for her apartment.

She needed to get to Sting. The kiss she had with Gray shouldn't have happen. They are both seeing someone and he is going to be married soon. The course of action she took was to run. The drive took awhile to get to his office since it was downtown. She finds a parking spot and runs into the building. His office was on a different floor so she pushes the elevator button for up. The doors open and she steps into the elevator and rides it up. When she gets onto his floor his office is down at the end of the hallway. The door was slightly a jar and she could hear people. She puts her hand on the door and pushes it open slightly. What she sees before her, she couldn't speak. There in her view was Sting kissing his assistant Rouge. "What the hell." Both men stop and see Amber at the door. "Amber what are you doing here." "I came to see you, I wanted you." "This is not what it looks like" "What does it look like to you, because to me you have stuck your tongue down his throat." "Babe, Sweetie I can explain." "Is this why we haven't been together, you been hooking up with him. Is there even a trial going on." "No there is." He steps around the desk to come near her. She steps back from him. "Amber don't get upset, there is nothing going on with him." "Don't lie to me after what I saw. Have you done it with him" He looks down at the table. "Oh my god. You have, I am leaving. I can't be here right now." With tears in her eyes she runs down the hallway. "Don't go. Come back." He starts running after her. She gets in the elevator and pushes the button to go down. He puts his hand on the door before it closes. "Amber I love you. We can work it out." "Like hell we can." With her ball up fist and the second time with in less a week. She hits a guy right in the eye. This time it was harder then when she hit Dan. "Stay away from me." The door closes as Sting is on the floor nursing his eye that will be black and blue. Amber gets into her car with blurry eyes she heads for her apartment.

Gray was knocking on her door. "Amber open up." There was no answer and for sure she should of been home before he got here. "Where is she?" He keeps knocking, hoping that she is in. He wasn't going to go back home until he saw her. A neighbour opens the door to see what the banging was all about. "She is not in and keep it down." "Sorry." The raven leans up against the door. "Amber.." He was about to sit down on the floor to wait for her when the elevator door opens. She comes walking out and stops to see him there. Her face had tears streaming down, there was no way the kiss could have cause this. "Gray..." "What happen?" "Sting...he...I...saw him.." "Amber tell me inside your place." She opens up her purse to take out her keys but they drop on the floor. Gray picks them up. "Which key is it?" She shows him the right one. He unlocks the door and ushers her in. Amber goes over to her couch and sits down, he comes and kneels in front of her. "Now tell me." "Gray I caught him...he was kissing...his assistant." "I'll hurt him" "There... is no need, I did it...myself." She shows him her hand. "You hit him." "He said, that...it wasn't..what it look like. He even ...slept with him." "Did you just say him. He was kissing a guy." She nods her head. He comes and sits beside her on the couch. She buries her head into his chest and cries. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "It's going to be alright." He rubs her back. "Gray..It hurts." "I know it does." She left up her head to looks at him. Her face gets closer to his. She brushes her lips with his. "Gray..." "Amber my sole propose when I came over was to kiss you senseless again. Now you are feeling hurt, I can't." She lays her head back down on his chest. "You understand?" "Yeah." Happy hops unto the couch and curls next to Gray. "Happy! I miss you cat." The feline looks up at him and meows and naps right there.

He was holding her for awhile and she was staring at anything in particular. Her front door suddenly opens wide and Sting comes running in. "Amber I am sorry." He stops and sees them together on the couch. "Why is he here?" Gray removes his arms from around her. "You have some nerve coming here." "I could say the same thing about you. Don't you have finance." Gray stands up. "Yes, but I am also a friend and I care for her." "Sting walks over to him. "We have to talk. Why don't you head back to were you came from." He gives Gray a little shove. "I am not going anywhere, she is hurting because of you." He pushes him back. "I am here to explain myself to her." He goes to push him again and Amber stands up. "Before you two start an all out war in my house. Sting go home." "Why do I go and he stays." "He didn't break my heart tonight, you did that." "But he did all those years ago." "We both hurt each other in the past, there is no reference to that here, you can't question it." "He shouldn't be here and you know that." What, I know is. The person that I was in love with is also seeing someone else. Leave Sting." "No, not until we talk this out." "You want to talk it out. Ok How long have you been having sex with Rouge. How many times did you turn me down so you can be with him. How long have you been using the excuse of the trial was taking you away from me." "Amber I do love you, so very much." "No, you don't, If you did. Rouge wouldn't be standing in my door way." Sting whips around to see his assistant. "Rogue, why are you here?" "I follow you. You need to tell her the truth. That we have been seeing each other for awhile now and you and I are in love." "Rouge what we had is over, I realized were my true feelings are for, it's her." "Then why is it when I need you, you always come to me. Every time you were with her you were thinking of me."

New tears falling from her face, she couldn't take it anymore, hearing what is being said was ripping her heart up. "I can't hear this in my own home. This is the first day of the new year. You are getting a love confession and I am breaking up with you." She runs past Sting to go to her bedroom and slam the door. "Amber wait!" Sting goes over to her bedroom. "No you don't, stay away from her room. Both of you get out. You have done enough damage for tonight." "You need to go too, can't stay here with your lover someplace else." Gray goes up to Sting and he forces him out the door. "Take him home with you Rogue and never come near her again." "That isn't your call to decide that." "When it comes to her, I step in." He shuts the door in their faces. Gray looks over to her bedroom and walks up to it. "Amber can I come in?" Happy rubs his body up against his leg. He picks him up. "Well boy, who would she want, you or me?" He opens the door to no protests. Happy jumps down of his hold and leaps on the bed and snuggles his head into her back. "Amber?" He comes closer to the bed. "Gray, I am such a fool." "No you aren't." At the foot of the bed, he takes off his shoes and crawls on top and lays beside her. "I thought he loved me." "Amber I am sure he did." He rubs her back. "Can you look at me instead of having your face in the pillow." She responds with turning her head. "It's better to look at your pretty eyes then the back of your head." "Do not flattery me now." He wipes a tear from her eye. "Sorry." "All the relationships I have I ruin." "That isn't true." "Look what I did in ours Gray. I left to go to that school. You wanted me to stay." "Yeah, I did. You had your heart set on going. It was your dream and I couldn't hold you back. We did end ours on good terms." "That is not what Juiva said that one day. I up and left, leaving you with a broken heart." "It was broken, so was your heart too."

She lays on her side facing him and Happy moves to the end of the bed by her feet. "I am sorry for anything I did back then. He puts a hand on her waist and pulls her closer to him. "Nothing to be sorry for." She snuggles closer to him. "I still am though." "It's the past Amber. Look towards the future. It is a new year anything can happen." He takes the clips out of her hair and throws it on the near by nightstand. It was bugging him all night, that she had it up. When he walked over to the food table to see her. He caught his breath, because she was studding in her dress. He looked over her now. It would be so easy to take her, but not when she was feeling like this. Gray lays his head on top of her. Just soothes her back with circles from his hand. Not to long after, Gray notices that she had fallen a sleep. He takes the blanket that was at the end of the bed. Prompting Happy moving to a different spot. He covers them both up, he kiss her cheek. "Not going home tonight, if I move I might wake her." He lays his head closer to hers and closes his eyes. He soon falls a sleep, the night wore him down, like it did her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Amber wakes up to see that Happy had snuggle close to Gray's face. She smiles at the two. Happy has always adored him. He was given to her, by him. The cat would always follow him around, want to be fed by him, and he would sleep close like he is now. She rubs Happy back and he stretches out and does a big yarn. He purrs as she continues to pet him. He gets up from his spot and nuzzles into her face. She giggles. "Ok Happy, you go eat." After the break up Happy was sad for a long time, crying for his return. Amber help Happy through his loss and he help with hers. Happy meows and licks her nose and walks over to the edge of the bed to jump down. Amber lays there looking at the man in front her. The man that she used to love to share each other dreams and future together.

They were still dress in their party clothes and what took place still fill her mind of last night. If she didn't kiss him at midnight and run to Sting. Then she wouldn't have found out that he was cheating on her. Her hand reaches out to lay on his cheek. "Gray, time to get up." Now it was a new morning, and a new day and year. Amber knew what happen last night with the kiss could not be repeated. He was getting married, to a girl that she was starting to like, even if she talked in third person at times. "Gray, it's morning, wake up." He moans and pulls her closer to him. "Hmmm don't want to get up." "You have to." "Why must I. I am right at home here with you." "There is one thing stopping you from being here completely. I gather that other person will not be happy." "Who is this person?" "Juvia." He opens up his eyes and looks into her ocean ones. "Did you forget?" "No I didn't." Gray didn't really want to say that actually did for a brief moment. Waking up next to her took him back to when they were together. If she didn't say Juiva name, he was about to ravish her and he still could.

He puts a strain of her hair behind her ear. "How are you? I know its to early for you to come to terms with what happen" " "Numb, still feel foolish. I wasted time and energy into this while he was with someone else." She removes the blanket to get out of bed. "Don't dwell on it." "It's the process to which we all go through while in break up stage. We think back on what we lost and miss." She walks over to her dresser pulls out a drawer and takes out some pj's. "Right now I just want to be in these all day and eating ice cream." "Not the best choice in for a hearty breakfast." "Do not need it." "I can cook something for you. One of your morning favourites I have made that you love."

She looks at him in her mirror that is over her dresser. "I don't usually eat breakfast anymore. Coffee is my all in one." The raven gets out of bed while holding her eyes steady in the mirror. "You always enjoyed eating what I have cooked. Do you not miss my cooking from our break up?" Placing his hands are on her shoulders and getting her to lean up against him. "No, and all of that is the past Gray." She has missed a lot of him over the years. His cooking, smelling his aftershave, sex. "Lair, I think you do." The hands move down from her shoulders down to her arms and he holds her hands. "Do you miss anything of me?" "Yes, I have a few." "Like what?" "Gray, I want to get out of my dress. I don't think we should be talking about this. Can you leave the room." "There is nothing wrong in knowing what we have missed from our time together. Why not answer my question." He lets go of her hands, they travel up. His fingers touch the dress and the zipper. Amber holds her breath in. Having him so close to her was awaking something that should have been long gone. "This is bad, really bad." She thought to herself. The zipper slowing undoes the dress, when it stops at her waist. Gray started kissing her neck. "What do you miss Amber? "Gray..." With his hands he pulls the dress down and it falls down at her feet. "Step out of it." He watches as she kicks the dress away with her foot.

There she stands in only her undergarments. They were sexy, black that left nothing to the imagination. It was not meant for him to view her body, it was Sting that she was impressing. "Turn around." "No." ""Yes" His voice was making her knees weak. Gray was undoing the buttons of his shirt as she did what he told her to do and face him. His eyes roam over her body while his lower half was wanting to be release from his pants. "Come to me." She takes a step towards him. He puts a hand on her waist. "Answer my question." "Gray I don't think we should." I hand goes under neath her chin to make him look up at him. "Tell me beautiful." Amber's hands move automatically on their own to feel his chest. "I miss..." He lowers his head to hear her, but he didn't get a answer because his cell was playing Juiva ring tone. Amber steps away from him. Her thoughts were clearing. "Your answer is right there Gray." She picks up her pjs and goes into the washroom. When she closes the door she slips down to the floor. "I miss you."

He runs his fingers through his hair. "What was I thinking, I had her in my arms and I wanted to make love." He grab his phone out of his pocket and sees that its a video call from her. He leaves her bedroom to answer the call. Over by her window he holds up the cell to connect the line. "Juvia?" "Gray Darling, it's 9:30 you are not home." "You are at my place?" "I wanted to see you first thing this morning. To make it up to you from last night." "There is no need for that, I understand that you had work." "Juiva still wants to do something nice for you. Where are you?" He wasn't to sure if telling her where he was actually would be for the best. "I am at friends place, I crash on their couch. I be home in while. Need to give them my thanks for letting me sleep here." "I will wait for you." "Juvia, why not carrying on with your day. We will be seeing my brother later." "If that is what Gray wants. I will see you tonight." "Yes, Later Juiva." "Love you Darling." He hangs up without saying it back to her.

He could hear her having a shower. There was nothing that was stopping him from remaining here with her. So he was going to be making breakfast and see what might transpire after. He raids her fridge to see what he could come up with. A farmers omelette was one of the first things he made for her in the morning from making love all night. How those nights ended with sweaty bodies, legs and arms wrap around each other. They would continue again in the shower or anywhere else they will feel a pull towards each other. That what he thinks is going on now. It's only been a about a week, from that day and there is already a that attraction.

Cracking the eggs and whipping them up and putting toast in the toaster. Making fresh coffee for two. Happy had come over to see what was going on and he looks up at his old owner and meows. "Happy, do you need food?" He licks his paw and mosey over to Gray's legs and brush up between him. Gray picks him up into his arm. "Have you been a good kitty." "Meow." He could hear him purr. "That is good? Have you been a good guard cat for Amber." The cat grabs Gray's finger and nibbles on it. "Silly cat. Ok down you go." He jumps off and makes his way over to his water dish. Gray goes back to the stove to make sure the meal doesn't burn.

She dries her hair with a towel and could smell the aroma coming from her kitchen. "Why didn't he leave. He shouldn't be making me anything. I am not his girl anymore. But it sure does smell appetizing." Her stomach growls telling her that she was hungry. "My body is working against me here." She puts on a robe and ties it up. "Maybe he will not try anything more. If breakfast is all he is staying for then by all means he can stay, then I must kick him out. Juvia will be waiting." She opens up her bedroom door and her cell vibrates with a text message. Quickly looking at it, it was Lucy. "Did you too enjoy each other last night?" There were happy faces and hearts right nest to her words. Amber types back her reply. "Not telling you anything now. I will say this though Sting and I are over." She push sends. Then her text back blows up her screen. With all sort of questions. "What! How come. Is it because of Gray? Who broke up with who? How are doing? Natsu wants to know if you are ok? Call me!" "I am fine, will talk to you later. Need to be alone for now. Aright?" "Take care, if you need anything let me know."

Amber walks into her living room and puts her phone down on the charger. She sees Gray humming to himself in the kitchen. The table was set up for them to eat whatever he cooked. Her thoughts drift back to when they were together. She would watch him cook, exercise or to watch him sleep. "Smells good, but you didn't have to do this. I bet Juiva wants to see you." He turns around and looks her up and down. Her hair was still slightly damped but was down. She wore a housecoat tied up. He wonder if she was wearing pj's underneath it. "I will be meeting her later with Lyon." "Oh, how is he?" "Good, he says hi. I told him I saw you." "Then you can return the greeting." "Take a seat it's almost done." She nods her head. Gray watches her walk to the table. "Do you still like ketchup on your omelette?" "Yeah, I do." He puts the plate in front of her with the bottle in front of the plate. "Enjoy, it's better then coffee." "I still want a cup of it." He walks back to the counter and holds up two cups. She smiles at him. "Thanks." He hands her the cup and their fingers touch. They both look at each other from the contact. She looks away first and starts eating her food. "What are you going to do all day?" "Netflix." "That is to help in a breakup." "Most stores are closed today, not much to do anything."

Gray pulls out his chair and sits down to start eating as well. They make small talk, but he wanted to know something. "What did you do when we broke up? "You don't want to know this." He shrugs a shoulder. "Why not?" With there breakup she was not only dealing with loosing him, but the lost of their child. "I told you I had the nasty reaction that almost cost me my life. It took awhile to recover from that and you." "No one told me about you being the hospital. I would have come." "I had ask them not to. It would have been to painful for us to see each other that way." She takes a sip of her coffee. To notice him looking at her. "I would still want to know." "It's in the past right. Along with everything else that needs not to be rehashed." She takes the last bite of her egg. "Since you made this, I'll clean up. It's getting late for you, and be wanting to leave." She gets up from the table to pick up her plate. She walks into her little kitchen and opens up the dishwasher to start putting stuff in. "I am not leaving yet." He gets up and bring his plate on over too. The smell of her shampoo was turning him on. Amber stands at the counter to start filling the sink. She could feel him right behind her. He brushes her hair off her shoulder. "Amber?" "I think its best you go Gray." "I don't want too." His arms goes around her waist. She closes her eyes and puts her hands on top of his. "Please go."

He turns her around to look down at her. "Do you really want me too." He undoes the belt of her robe. Her hand moves to keep it close. He removes her hand and kisses it. "Amber?" Her robe opens up a little and he can tell she is not wearing anything underneath. His hand goes inside the robe and touches her breast. She bites her lip. "No Gray." "I want to know if you want me Amber. Can I test it out?" She shakes her head. Her breathing quickens. "Why test it out?" "There is a way I can always tell that you want me." His hand travels down her body and touches her opening. She sucks in some air at the touch of his hand. "Don't Gray." His head moves closer to her ear. "Your wet." He puts a finger into her. Her hands holds onto the counter behind her. She looks up at him. "You can't." His finger moves in and out of her. "I think you want this, you already moved your legs apart." She licks her lips. "It's involuntary movement." She looks at his eyes. "Please...Stop." He puts a other finger into her. "Tell me again." With barely a whisper trying not to give in."Yes." "I knew it." He leans his head down and captures her lips in a kiss. Her arms goes around him to hold on instead of buckling her knees. He keeps pumping his fingers into her. He wants to hear her moan, to say his name. Have her wrap her legs around him to be as one. "Gray...mmmm" He puts a third finger inside her. "Amber you feel great." "Gray I..." He was about to pick her up to take her into the bedroom but his plans changed.

At her front door there is a knock. "Sister it's us." Gray pulls out his fingers to be caught by her brothers will not go over well. Amber tries to catch her breath. "Sister?" "Coming Jellal, I will be right there give me a moment." She reties the belt back up and sees Gray licking his fingers. "You taste great." "Shhh they might hear you. You need to fix yourself up. They can't see you looking like that from last night. In my closet I still have a few of your old clothes." He arches a brow at her. "You do?" He smiles down at her. "Couldn't get rid of all of me." "Gray go into the bedroom, Please." "Fine, they will know I am here in a few minutes anyways." She pushes him towards her bedroom. "Sister!" "I am coming." Gray stops at her bedroom. "You were almost ready to cum. I would have loved to hear you say. I am cuming." She hits him. "There is not going to be a repeat of that. You are getting married. I don't want you to do the same thing to her as Sting did to me." He leans closer to her. "I didn't mention anything of repeat, are you looking to continue?" He said it so Husky that she was going to say yes. "Amber if you don't come to the door now, I am going to kick it down." "Hold on. As for you, the answer is a no. Now shooo ." Gray closes her bedroom door and she makes her way to her front entrance.

She opens it up and sees her two brothers standing there with there girlfriends Erza and Mira. "Finally what took you so long." "I was busy." She looks over to her bedroom door. "Happy New Year Sister." "You two Jellal." She hugs everyone that comes into her place. "How was last night?" "Don't want to talk about it, Mystogan." "She broke up with Sting." "Mira, how did you know that." "Lucy, she message me and Erza this morning after texting you." She puts her hand to her forehead. "Great. She didn't say anything else did she?" Mira grins in her evil way. "Maybe?" They all walk over to her living room. Mira lowers her voice and talks softly in her ear. "I heard you kissed him at midnight." Amber faces goes all red. "You have to tell me later." Amber hopes for a very fast visit with her family and she hope with all of her might that Gray will stay in her room. Then she could hear her shower going. "Great." "What did you say?" "Nothing, Erza. Want anything? "Can't stay long, have to work today." "Sorry Jellal, I guess now you are captain you have more responsibility. "How was the party? We couldn't attend." Mira smiles big. Wanting to know what happen and letting it slip to her brothers. Amber sits on the recliner looking at the other women giving her a look not to say anything. "It was a party, lots of food and drinks." "Lucy said you had a allergic reaction are you ok now?" Both of her brothers quickly turn there heads to look at her. They can get really protective over her medical condition. "Yeah, all is good, I had my epi pen with me and there was a doctor at the party." She can see Mira clasping her hands in glee. "Who was the doctor anyone we know." "You can say that Jellal"

"It was me." All heads and eyes turn to the voice that came from Amber's bedroom. "Gray!" They all said at the same time. "What in the world are you doing here?" Jellal stands up. Mira and Erza both look at Amber. Mystogan sits at the edge of his chair. " Amber turns her head away from being stare at. Gray emerges from her room. "I stayed here last night." "I heard your getting married." "I am getting married, but Amber needed company last night." "What kind of company" Jellal eyes him. "It's not what you think, brother." "Amber your ex steps out of your bedroom after what appears he just took a shower. You are still in your house coat." She stands up from her seat. "I don't have to tell you anything. I'll get dressed." She walks past Gray and he brushes his hand with hers as she walked by. She slams her bedroom door. "Care to tell us what happen?" Mystogan stands and folded his arms. "She ate a square that had peanuts on it, helped give her the epi. Spend New years together, console her from getting dumped." "How did they end it." "Not my place to say." "You were more then willing to be with her last night." "I still care for her Mystogan even if we are apart. I am not going to explain my actions to you." "What are you going to tell you finance?" "If you worried that Juvia is a spiteful women she isn't."

Amber paces her bedroom, she could here the talking going on in the next room. "Amber you idiot, what were you thinking in letting him stay here last night. Yeah, I wanted to be comforted and he shot me down. But then look at us a few moments ago we were probably going to end up in bed together before they got here. This is not good. I got to end this. Let our lives go back to normal as if he didn't save me that day. He is getting hitched, I am doing the cake. Maybe I can get someone else to do it." All these thoughts were going on in her head. When she heard her older brother yelled out for her. "Amber you get back out here." "What is it now Jellal?" "Dan." "What about it." "You need to get the order. I heard you hit him." She rubs the first hand she hit Dan with. "It's taken care of. Sting said he was getting the papers in a few days. I can always phone him up to make sure, don't really want to talk to him." "Yes, You broke up with him, but this is serious." "Dan will back off, he is more of scared little mouse to scurry away then continue to bug me." "Still call him." Jellal walks up to her and sees the other hand bruised. "What did you do to this one." "I hit Sting after I found out that he was seeing someone." "Sorry sister." Her brother gives her a big hug. "In time you will heal and find a great guy." Erza tells her with a sympathetic voice. Mira said underneath her breath that Gray could hear loud and clear. "She should go back to Gray." "What is the reason for your break up?" Erza though she would ask instead of her brother. "Sting was cheating on me caught him in the act." "That sucks." "That is not the worse part. Found him in the arms of his assistant kissing." Shock and gasps could be heard around the room." "Yeah surprise me too."

The looks she was receiving she doesn't need it. "Always so many fish in the sea right Mira, maybe you can fix me up in while." Mira beamed at hearing news like that. She was the matchmaker of the group. Most of the people she set up with have gone on to get married. "I think I have the perfect guy for Amber." Gray didn't like hearing that to be single and start looking. "Great can't wait to meet him soon. Now if all of you are done with wishing me a great new year. I want to resume my day by lazing around." What Mira had in mind was to set up Amber, but to see if the person that was standing beside her would get extremely jealous. "We best be going anyways, we have to go over to Mira brother place for a bit. Then drop of Jellal at work. Elfman wants to show us his new work out room." "He doesn't need to tone up anymore." "There is this girl he trying impress. What was her name again Mira." "Evergreen, my dear Mystogan." "Right, nice gal." Amber walks over to the door to see them out. "See you soon." "Make sure that order did go through." "Yes yes. I will phone Jellal don't worry to much." "You are my baby sister will always worry for ya." He kisses her cheek. They wave bye and all of them head into the elevator.

Once the doors close Mira looks to Erza. "Do you think he knows?" "Lucy said, she never told him." "I would hate to be a fly on the wall when he does find out." "Find what out Mira." Her love turns to look at her." "You already know sweetie when she was expecting. Amber never told Gray." "What? Why ever not." "Lucy said, it would cause to much hurt now if he found out and she only knew herself for a bit until the allergic reaction." "If that person never found her when they did, she wouldn't be here now." "So true, little brother. Unfortunately she lost something precious." "If I can set her up with the right person, maybe she can have it back one day." "Mira what are you going to do?" "Don't worry my dear. I have it all worked out." Mystogan didn't want to know what she has cooked up. He didn't want to be in the cross hairs when it turn sour. "I hope for you sake that Amber will talk to you after this." She waved her hand. "She will thank me." They all step out of the elevator and heads for Jellal car.

Back upstairs, Amber still had her hand on the door knob. "Now for you, out" Gray crosses the room in a few strides, while not taking his eyes off her. His hand goes on the door and pushes it close. "Who said I was ready to leave." "Gray it's best of you to just go. What could've, would've shouldn't will remain as is. We shared a kissed at midnight, you helped me with Sting. Now we have to go our separate ways." "What about the kitchen, you wanted me." "No, I am not thinking right. My mind is clouding my good judgment. You shouldn't even be here with me, while Juiva is waiting for you. Love her Gray, get married, have babies. I'll get someone else to make the cake." He takes a step forward towards her and she steps right into the corner of the front door and the wall. "Wither last night was wrong or not. I don't want to say goodbye. Yes I am getting married. I still want you to do the cake." Puts a hand on her waist. "Doesn't our history together count for something. That we can be friends." "It matters, but I do not want to see Juiva get hurt." "Then we will be friends, good friends." "Gray..." He cuts her off. "I am not willing to see you out of my life, where you can be in it. Please Amber." "OK, we can be friends. Now go, I want to enjoy by ice cream and watch Netflix." "Before I go, a hug?" "Really a hug." "Why not, to make our friendship official." She gives a critical eye. "Sure." With his hand on her waist he pulls her closer to him. He looks down at her. "Great." He wraps his arms around her and she lays her head on his chest. She smells her shampoo on him and makes her heart quicken "This better be a good idea." She says to herself. She release her hold first and he doesn't do it. "Ummm Gray?" "Friends have rights for longer hugs." "Time is up, let go." He slowly lets her go. She opens up the door. He grabs his stuff together. "I'll drop off the clothes later." He points to his shirt. "They do belong to you." "This is the shirt you love to see me in. I'll give it back." She shrugs. "The shirt is part of the past, keep it. Happy New Year, Gray." "Happy New Year, Amber." She watches him head over the elevator and waves bye. Gray gives her a wink and goes in when the door opens. She closes her door and locks it. Happy was down at her feet. "Am I doing the right thing?" "Meow." Gray leans back against the wall. "Friends? Eh. Question is how long can we hold out for?"


	5. Chapter 5

First week of the new year was kind of same as previous years. She talked to her Dad and step mom on the phone and wish her them well. Sting was able to provide her with information on the restraining order. He wanted to see her, to talk. To his breaking heart, Amber refused. She didn't want to see him or hear him. The scene was in her head while on the phone with him. The fact that he choose a other male over her. Kind of put the nail into the coffin. Then there were her girls friends, not just one, but all of them wanted to know what was up with her and Gray. She told them nothing and they are friends. They did know of the kiss at midnight and Lucy wouldn't shut up about it. Mira had told Amber she had talk to the guy that was willing to go out with her when she was feeling better. Juiva and Gray came by the store again, to have a other meeting about the cake. Juiva had made some changes to her drawing. Amber was fine with it as long as Juvia was happy. The other thing that Amber wasn't to worried about was Dan. She believed that by now he would have been severed the restraining order and made the choice of staying away. If only she was that lucky.

"Amber, Juiva has heard you are going on a date?" Gray bang his fist on the table after hearing that. "Darling what is wrong?" "There was a bug. I got it." Both women looked at him strangely. "Yes, I think here soon. I will be on my first date of the new year." A other bang is heard on the table. "Gray!" "Didn't get it, but now he is for sure dead." "You are making the other customers jumpy and I work here so I need them to pay." "Sorry." "As I was saying. Mira hasn't told me much about this guy. He is willing to go on at lest on date." "Juiva is happy for you. Hope this one is a keeper." "Time can only tell. Not putting to much faith in love right now." Juiva reaches over and grabs Amber's hand. "The cogs of fate will begin to turn for you. It's not impossible to fall in love again. Let your heart guide you." "Awwe Juiva that is really beautiful, thanks." "Juiva is here to cheer up her friend." Amber pats her hand. "Lets finished this up, you have other places to be no?" "Darling is going to be all alone, while I work." "I think Gray will be able to occupied himself." Lucy hears this and comes over to the table. "Why not Gray hang out with Amber." "What! Lucy I am working." "So he can sample the goodies you made yesterday. She has made these awesome red velvet and black forest cupcakes with cream cheese icing on top. There is also a chocolate cover walnuts square." "You touch nuts again?" "I didn't put any in Gray." "Amber doesn't matter how close you are to them, don't be rash." She rolls her eyes at him. "Do you want the same thing happen again on new years eve." "I have this, I am safe." She holds up the pen that is in her pocket. "I do not eat what I bake. I know what I am doing." Lucy puts her hand on her shoulder. "You where not safe a couple years ago and you lost..." Amber steps on Lucy foot. "What was that for?" She gives her friend the mostly deathly of look. "Sorry, it was the slip of the tongue to be saying that." "I think Erza needs you, go now Lucy." She hurries away before she gets hurt again. "What did you lost?" Of course he would pick up on the lost part. "It's nothing. I must get back to work. Later." She leaves the table with her binder. "She is hiding something." "Darling its her business not yours, right?" Juvia didn't want him to find out either, if he did by chance. She wasn't to sure what he will do with the news. Knowing that it is his right, she wanted to respect Amber's decision too.

Gray shifted in his seat and sip on a other cup of coffee. Juiva left for her work and he stay back to get the cupcakes that were mention. He was on his forth one of the red velvet and it sure was tasty. Amber was putting some more bake goods into the display case. Her day was almost over, her feet were sore and she wanted a hot long bubble bath. She looked out the window to see snow falling down. "Uhhh Erza when did it start snowing?" "You are realizing this now." "Been busy." "About a hour ago, but now I see the bigger flakes coming down." "Shouldn't we close up shop for today?" "I can stay longer, you can go now." "Thanks I need to grab some things before going home." She takes off her apron and heads into the staff room. She puts on her coat and grabs her purse and waves goodbye to those who are still baking in the back. "See you in a few days Erza." Gray didn't notice her leaving until he was finishing his last bite and she was walking past the window. He chokes on the cupcake, as he was going to call out to her. He gets up from the table, grabs his coat and starts heading outside to catch her. "Gray you can't leave yet?" "Why Not?" "Pay first." "You know as a friend, you could have let me have them for free." "As your friend, watch what you are doing." "What do you mean by that?" He takes out bill from his wallet and hands it to her. "Don't start something. When you are already involve with someone and to be married." "We are friends Erza." "Keep that way." She hands him his change and he heads out of the store. He looks down the street to see where she was heading. "There she is." She was already crossing the street to head into a near by grocery store. Erza looks out the window to see him almost sprinting down the street. "Lucy!?" "Yeah?" "Here is my $50." "Are you for or against?" "I am for." "Well the pot keeps getting bigger."

"What should I have for supper tonight?" She looks down the frozen food aisle and heads to the ready to eat meals. "Amber!" She turns from hearing her name there he was the person she thought would get a clue, to stay away. "Dan! Why are you here?" "I work here." "Stay away the recommended distance." "I don't understand. There shouldn't be no gap between us." "Dan there is one for a reason. I have said so many times over the course of almost two years." He comes up to her. "We like each other. We have dated and hang out." "You think we have done all that, but no. Leave now, or I'll call up the cops." She pulls out her cell. He goes for the cell and she stands back. "I will scream. Now get back." He puts his hand on her arm. "Dan let go." "No, you are here now in front of me. Go on a date with me. Again, I'll show you what kind of guy I am." "Not going to happen. You are hurting me Dan." "Get your hands off her." Gray shoves him out of the way and stands in front of her. "Are you ok." "I am." "This is in breach of the order right." "Yes, he has to stay at lest 50 feet." "Call the cops." "What seams to be the problem here." The store manger comes over. "This man here was harassing my friend." "I also have a restraining order on him sir." The manger looks over at Dan. "Your fired. Get your stuff and go. I don't need anything of this in my store." "You can't fire me without just cause, I have worked here for 10 years." "Dan go. Its best not to bring more trouble on yourself." "You will regret doing this to me. All of you." He gives Amber a look and Gray blocks his view. "You heard the man, leave." "I don't need this job. Take it and shut it up your ass." Dan gives the finger as he walks away. The store manger turns to them. "I am sorry if he scared you." "Thanks, but it's not your fault. I will be fine." She rubs her arms "Amber where did he hurt you." "He grabbed my arm." "Well lets get you out of here." "Gray I was looking for something to eat." "I can order you food and take you home. Now come." He takes her by the hand and leans her outside. "My car is near back at the store." "Gray there is no need." He turns to look at her. "Then why is there tears in your eyes." She wipes them away. "Ok, take me home."

He orders her some Chinese food to be delivered and drives her back to her place. She was looking out the window the whole time. Her thoughts were on how Dan was behaving, it was different from how he usually was. With him seeing her thinking that this encounter will be the last, but in the pit of her stomach she knew that wasn't the case. He parks in front of her apartment and turns in his seat. "Amber?" She keeps on staring out, not comprehending that she was even home. Gray lays his hand on her shoulder and it makes her jump. "Hey it's alright." "Sorry, my mind was someplace else. Thanks for bringing me home." She goes to pull on the handle to get out of the car and he does the same. The snow was still coming down, but only lightly. She walks to her front door entrance and Gray's hand reaches in front of her to open the door for her. They head up to her floor in silence. Once inside, Amber sheds off her shoes and jacket and plops down on the couch. Gray takes off his jacket and shoes and makes his way over to her couch. "Gray, I want to be alone. Have my food, relax in the tub and forget what happen. Can you go home." He comes in sits down beside her. "As a friend, I think you need the company for a bit." He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "Did he scare you?" "I was mostly in shock, it was unexpected to see that side of him. He seam harmless prior to all this." "Maybe because you never ruffle his feathers before." "I guess so, can't deal in the what if's ." "You should carry some pepper spray, something to guard you against him." "Can take up some self defence course." "That is option or have someone around you when you go home and go anywhere." "That wouldn't be fair to that person. For now I don't think he will come near me after what happen in the store." Gray frowns. "He wanted her to take this seriously, If they where still together, he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. With being friends he was still going to try and keep a eye on her.

When the food comes to the door. Gray pays for it, he wouldn't allow her to leave the couch. He goes into her kitchen and dishes it out on a plate and hands it to her. She looks at her meal. "All of my favourite things." "You think I forgot." "No, you can have some too?" "Have plans with the Juvia tonight and my parents." "Does Ur and Sliver like her?" "From the other girls I have dated mom has only liked you and Juiva." "I guess we should feel honour then." "Mom, has asked about you." "Oh she has?" She says with a bite full of chow mien. "Juvia told her about you doing the cake." "Should I be ready for her when she descend onto the shop." "I try and give you a warning." "Please do, I want to hide for when she appears." "She isn't that bad Amber." "Gray, she gives me bone crunching hugs, and one time I swear she pinch my cheeks. Then she goes and drags me off shopping some where. The last time I saw her, she took me all they way cross country. I wasn't to sure when I will be back home until..." "I shown up and took you away." She takes a other bite not wanting to meet his eyes. The memory of that time, it was before she left. Ur was trying to convince her to stay with Gray on that excursion. Everything was set in motion. She was planing to move away to Paris to attend the school of her dreams. They were in the process of breaking up. He shown up, took her to a different location. That is where she figured she got pregnant. The last time they were really together, they made love all night. When they went to have sex they were prepared. Not that weekend. "My mother didn't think I would come for you, when she took you." "We were hurting back then. I too was adamantly astonished by seeing you there." She puts her empty plate down on the coffee table. "That was good food." "Amber, I enjoyed that weekend." He moves closer to her. "Didn't you?" "Look at the time, don't know when your get together will be." She quickly stands from the couch. "You can go now, I am going to hop into my bath. You don't need me to show out."

Amber moves along to her bedroom and she was going to shut her door when Gray was right behind her. She walks backwards he comes closer to her. "Gray go?" "I will drawn you that bath and you can take off your clothes." He walks past her. She hears the water pouring into the tub. Amber scrambles to take off her clothes and put on her robe in a haste. "Your bath is ready, come in." Her belt was done up in a double knot. If he was planning something she was ready. She walks into bathroom seeing the bubbles on top of the water. "Go head use it." "You need to leave the bathroom." He heads back out. Amber goes to undo her belt and is unable to do it. "Crap." "What is wrong?" "Never mind, good bye Gray." She struggle with the belt getting frustrated. With him still being behind that door it was hard for her not to think about him. Wondering what he would have done before setting up her tub. "Why will it not come off." Her door opens up. "Need help" "I can handle it."

Gray was watching her trying to undoing the robe. "Here let me." He moves her hands away. She was going to put them back. He holds on to them. "Be Still and not mumble anything, because you aren't getting your own way." "Gray..." He lets go and with ease does the knot. "There, that wasn't so hard." Same as before she wasn't wearing anything underneath her robe. He opens it up a little, seeing the perkiness of her breasts, her belly button with a small mole off to the left side and the shaven area of her delicate area. He takes the robe off her. Seeing her fully in the nude, he wanted her. He puts his hands on her hips and brings her closer to him. Her nipples barely touch his shirt. "Amber...you are so..." She pushes on his chest. "Gray no." She picks up the robe and covers herself with it. "I can take it from here." She steps into the tub and lays back and the bubbles covers her up. He licks his lips seeing her in there. He wanted to lift her out of the tub and make love to her like they use to. With every bit of resisting, he makes a choice. "I'll leave, for today." He leans down closer to her. "Your body is amazing as ever." He kisses her forehead and leaves. He wanted to kiss her on the lips, suck on her breasts, and cum inside her.

Her head tilted back against the tub. She wasn't to sure how much longer there friendship will last. "I will give Mira that call now." She hears the front door close and now she can relax in the tub. Gray sits in his car not even turning it on yet. "I have Juiva, why am I being pulled to her. I can surely feel her being pulled by me. The ache in my pants have yet to die down. If she starts dating, what am I to do." He drives off to his apartment. He can't think of this right now, he has a prior engagement. The thoughts and feelings he starting to have of her again. Must be put on the back burner for now.

The bubble bath didn't relax her at all. She couldn't stop thinking about Gray. It would be best to keep some distance from him. Once she was dried and dressed, she picked up her phone to call Mira. "Hello?" "Mira!" "Hey Amber What is up?" "Let that guy know I am ready." "Really? You don't want more time." "Nah, I think I have to jump into the deep in and hope I can float." "Do you want it as a blind date or have him pick you up." "I can meet him somewhere." "Great, I'll set it up for you and get in touch with you on the details." "Perfect." "What made you go ahead with it?" "Who do you think." "Gray?" "He is a big part of it. With me breaking up with Sting, seeing him again. It has brought back memories." "What of feelings." "Mira, I have to go Happy wants to cuddle." "Amber!" "I'll talk to you later." The line goes dead. "Mystogan, your sister is going on a date." "Mira I hope you know what you doing?" "Dear, it's fine. If there is a way to bring back these two. I am more then willing to get my hands involved." "Who is the guy you are setting her up with?" "Not going to tell you after she goes on the date." "That's mean." "All in the name of love, Dear."


	6. Chapter 6

It was awhile before Mira had the date set up. The guy that choose to go out with her had to go away on business for a few weeks. Amber wasn't thrilled with waiting that long. She could have gone out with a couple of other guys in the mean time. While she was waiting for him to come back. She was busy with work, catering for parties. The distance she was keeping from Gray seamed to be working. They would be meet with Juiva at work, or she was invited to either of their apartments to talk. Gray didn't like to be avoided by Amber. He was willing to go along with it, if it means that this is where his life is leading him. To be married to Juvia in a couple months, starting a life with her and a family. The pull they were feeling was still there and both of them would look at each other from time to time, it would always be her that would look away first. Juvia was picking up something between them, but she wasn't to sure what it was.

The other thing that Amber wasn't telling people was Dan. She hasn't seen him since that day, but strange things were happening. She would get weird stuff in the mail, or he would leave messages on answer machine at home. Him sending her stuff or leaving phone calls, was not in order. So she couldn't inform the authorities and have him arrested.

Amber was heading for Juiva's studio when she got a call from Mira. She push the speaker button to hear her speak while she was driving. "Hi Mira." "Glad I caught you. I tried you at home and at work." "Sorry, had my sound turn off for awhile. Do you need something?" "Nope, but I do need you to get ready for Friday night! He has return is looking forward to meeting you." "Ok, where am I suppose to meet him." I can give that out to you later. I just wanted to let you know he was back." "Alright, are you busy right now." "I was about to head out the door. Mystogan called he said there was a small fire at the building site." "Is everyone ok?" "Yes, this is the third one with in these couple of weeks. There are those reports of the bigger fires that been flaring up around the city." "I heard about it from Jellal. They believe its arsonist." She waits at the light for it to go green to turn on a side street. "Scaring that someone is so angry to cause damage and thinks they can get a way with it." "I am sure this person will get caught Mira. Tell Mystogan to be careful." "I will, talk to you later." The both said their goodbyes and Amber ends the call. The studio is in her view and she finds a parking spot. "I hope this doesn't take long." She gets out of her car and walks over to the door and rings the bell. "Yes, who is it." The person on the other end sounded like Ur. "It's Amber Fernandes." "Amber Darling is that you?" "It is, Ur. Can you let me in. I think it's starting to rain." "Of course." You hear the click of the door. Amber opens and walks inside. She walks up the stairs to first floor and the door to the studio was already open. She knocks on it. "Hello?" "We are all over here!"

At the corner of the loft, there where six people standing around a painting. Ur quickly comes over to her. With a bone crushing hug she squeeze the life out of her. "I been meaning to see you at your store. I was told by Gray not to disturb you while working. What is it call again?" Amber was grateful for that. She didn't want Ur to whisk her away. "Tasty Treats." "Right, Such a cute name. Now come over here, there are two other people you haven't seen in awhile." "Ur this is a quick visit, I was going to check on my Dad's place while he is gone overseas." "Sliver has been keeping in touch with your father. He has been sending us so many pictures wherever they are." "Didn't know that they have kept in touch." "When these two guys get together you can't pry them apart." "I remember." Ur drags Amber along to the group. "Honey look who is paying us a visit." "Hello Sliver." "Hey Kiddo, long time no see. Give me a hug." She didn't mind being embrace with Gray's dad. He had more of a gentle touch. "If you are getting a hug Father I want one too." She gets pull out of Sliver arms into Lyons. "Hey there pretty lady." "Good to see you too, Lyon." She smiles at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Why does he get a kiss and I don't." "Because, Ur might hurt me." "No child I would not do that." "Are you sure, The strength you have in your arms from that hug. I don't think I need to see a chiropractor." She gives Ur a smirk. Ur lightly hits her arm and shakes her head. Lyon puts his arm around Amber's shoulder and she wraps her arms around his waist. "So, why was I summon here?" "We need a other biased option." "Why was I chosen?" She looked up at Lyon. "Will we all know you Darling." "Still, that doesn't help me why I am here." "Let me explain."

She turns her head and sees a tall man with what looks like a lighting shape scar down his right eye. "My name is Laxus Dryar." "I have heard of you. You are that huge art dealer collector." "I see my name has travelled far to be spoken by a beautiful women like yourself." His eyes looks her up and down. Gray balled his fist when this guy gave her a charming smile. "Will Mr. Dryar flattery will not get you anywhere if someone doesn't tell me why I am here." "Excuse me, I'll carry on. Juiva has made a few pieces I am in interested in. I would like to show case them in Margret town where I am from. She has five pieces I would like to take three, but we can't decide on which ones." "You all think I can pick the right ones." "With your ocean eyes, I am sure you can" Amber can't stand a person with a personality like his. They come on way to strong for her liking. "Show me the work of art Juvia." "Juvia pieces are on the table here" Amber unwrap herself from Lyon and go over to the table. "Wow Juiva, these are gorgeous." Juiva beams at her praise. "I can see why you are having problems. Each one of them is different and yet they a connection to each other." Amber looks over all the paintings for a few mintues. The group gives her time to analysis through each one. "Well, Amber what do you think?"

Her eyes roam over them one last time and steps back. "I am no art expert, like you and are Juiva." "That is fine, it's a different set of eyes we need for this." "Mr Dryar." "Laxus you can call me." "Mr Dryar." He raise his brows at her. "You said you want only three of the five, correct." "Yes, that is right." "I say take all of them. Each one tells of a story, you can't separate them. If you want to do business with her. I say this is the best way." "I ask for three." "I am giving you my option, take it or leave it." "Fine, I'll go by what you have said. Juiva you have a deal." She runs over to Amber and gives her a hug and knocking both of them over unto the floor." "Juiva is most please, thank you." "You are welcome Juiva, can I get up?" Lyon helps Juiva off the floor and Gray comes over and reaches out a hand to hers. At first she wasn't going to take it, but then there were people around them. She puts her hand into his and he helps her up. "Hi." "Hi." She looking into his blue eyes. "You aren't hurt?" "No." She was trying to let go, but he had a grip on hers. "Trying to flee." "Maybe. I do need to be somewhere." He rubs his thumb on her hand. "Stay." "I can't." Ur looks over at the two and sees the interaction. She wanted these two to be together, to be married. Ur didn't mind Juvia, she thought that Amber suited Gray better.

Her heart was beating fast and she needed some air. It's been weeks that they have been this close to one other. He lets go of her hand. "Stay please." "I really can't, Dad place is outside of the city. I need to check on it." She goes around him. "Juiva I need to talk to you." The blue hair women turns to her friend. "Yes." "I thought you should know that guy is back in town." Juiva has been asking her when the date was going to take place. "When?" "All I know is this Friday. Still no name or what he looks like, he came back home from a business trip." "Juiva is happy to hear the news. Isn't this good Darling." Gray looks at her. He didn't want to hear this. "Yeah, great." He had a look of disappointment, and Ur caught on to it. Lyon comes on over to them. "What is this I hear? You are going on a date." "Being set up by a friend." "Me too. I have a date coming up as well. I am not one for blind dates but I thought why not go for it." "I hope the persons that is doing this for us. Knows what we are looking for." "True, after our dates do you want to swap stories of how horrible it's going to be." Amber laughs. "Sure come by the shop, I'll give you a cupcake on the house." He gives her a high five. "Awesome." "I need to get going, bye all." She waves to them all. Laxus wanted to go after her. Sliver stop him and put a hand on his shoulder. "She isn't your type boy."

She was pulling out her keys to unlock her car door when she notice something wasn't right with it. She gasps. "Who did this?" There were scratches all over and her tires were slashed. Amber looked around the area to see if she spot the person or people that damage her car. She was getting a weird feeling. "I think I am going to head back inside." She pushes the buzzer again. "Yes, who is it?" "Lyon it's me. Let me back in." "Why do you sound panic." "Please open the door." She hears the click again. She rushes in and goes up the stairs. The door was still open and she runs inside to slammed the door behind her. Gray can tell she is frighten by something. What could have done this to her in few minutes from leaving. He could see the tears start falling. All of them come over to her. "Amber what is wrong, you are shaking." "My car." She points to the window. "I have been vandalized." Gray and Lyon look out the window they see the scratches. "My tires have been slashed." "What!?" Gray comes over to her. "Did you see anyone?" "No, but I felt that I was being watched." Sliver comes over. "We will check it out." He kisses her forehead. "Come Gray and Lyon.

Ur stands with her at the window with arm around her. She could feel the younger women was shaking. They see all three men look at her car. "Does Amber want tea. Juvia has a cup here for you." She takes it from her hands. The warmth gives her little comfort. "Very kind of you Juvia, I am sorry that I cause a disruption in your work venue." "Juiva is happy to be helping out a friend." She goes back to Laxus and in putting her paintings safely in a box for him to take. "Looks like they are coming back in. I'll call the police and see if Juiva has video camera set up for the front. Amber was in her own thoughts and didn't notice Ur had left her side or them returning. "Whoever did this, only targeted your car. Ours were not damaged." Lyon voice next to her made her jump. The cup falls to the floor breaking with liquid going everywhere. She bends down to clean it up. Her hand picks up a piece of the cup and cuts her hand on it. She drops it and sees the blood. A hand cover her eyes. "Do not look at it." Gray had saw what happened and come over quickly. Knowing she can't stand the sight of blood. "Keep your eyes close. I'll get a first aide kit. Lyon, Juiva has a room over there I can look at her hand better. Can you guide her there." Gray wraps her hand in a towel. "Sure little brother." He helps her to stand up and takes her by the arm. "Juiva, brother said we can use this room?" "Yes, Juiva does not mind." Lyon helps her into the room. "There is a table in front of you. I'll clean up the mess it's my fault that I made you jump." "I wasn't paying attention. No harm done." "Only to your hand." "Since I can't look at it. Maybe it's a small cut." "Gray will be here momentarily." "You can go."

Amber opens up her eyes slightly. If she didn't look at her injury hand, she could still use the other one to make a call to get a tow truck. Amber reaches for her cell in her pocket and puts it on the table. With out looking at the bleeding hand. She looks up the number and dials. While on the phone she doesn't hear Ur talking to Gray. "Make sure she is alright." "Mom, She is, I am just cleaning up her hand. It may not be bad." "Gray, my son. I don't want to see her get hurt." "Neither do I mother, believe me." Gray walks into the room as she was finishing up her call. "I told you to keep you eyes closed." He closes the door behind him and locks it. "I had to make call to get my car towed." Her cell goes back into her pocket. Then she hops onto the table. "You are done now, so shut them, I am going to take a look at her your hand." "Yes doctor." He gives her a look and smiles. "Such a good patient. Now hold out your hand for me." He unwraps her hand and sees the cut. "Going to clean it now." He gets a disaffected wipe and cleans it. She hisses in pain. "That stings!" "Sorry, trying to be careful." "Do I need to make a complaint against you doctor." Gray could tell she was still shaken by the whole ordeal. She would always try to make jokes or lighten up the mood somehow. "Depends on the complaint." A big band aide goes on her palm. "Ok you can open up your eyes now." "This is the second time you have tend to my wounds." "The second time? There has been others." He holds her hand. "Isn't that correct?" He looks at her eyes. "I can recall a few incidents." He turns her hand over and kiss on the band aide. Amber had to steer the conversation back or something will occur. "I do have one complaint." "You do? What may I ask is that?" "Why didn't I get my little pony instead it's way cuter then the regular ones." "One thing, you aren't five years old." She crosses her arms and pouts. "Now you are going to behave like one." She mumbles something he can't hear." "Stop that you aren't going to get your own way." She stick out her tongue out at him. "Well now, if you don't behave. Don't blame me for my actions." "What are you going to do with little old me?" "Plenty." He puts his hand on her cheek. She looks up at him, knowing this is bad and that she knew he is about to kiss her. "Gray, I have other complaint." "Shhh enough." He lends in and starts kissing her. His other hand goes into her hair and tips her head back. "Open." "No." "To bad." His tongue easy gets into her mouth. He explores around the inside. Feeling her tongue, taking control of the kiss. With every fibre of his being he wanted her. Amber's hands laid against his chest. She wasn't to sure, if she should keep them there, or wrap them around his neck or wrap around his waist. Her hands were moving up to wrap around his neck, when he pulled away.

The next thing she knew he said something that was unexpected. He looks at her. "Don't go on that date." " What? Why?" "I can't stand to see you with someone else." "You don't get a say in this. It's my life. Your life is with Juiva. You're going to be starting a new chapter with her, a home with her and kids. I have said this to you already." "I wanted that with you. I wanted to married you, have a home, raise out babies together." His hand travel down to her stomach and puts a hand there. "Didn't you want that too?" When he said babies, it made fresh tears again. She was so close from telling him that he did almost had a child with her. He brushes her tears away with his thumb. "Did you?" Before he could get a answer, Lyon knocks on the door. "Police are here Amber. We have footage from the camera" "I'll be right out." She pushes on his chest to get him to step back and she removes herself off the table. She unlocks the door and with out looking at him. "I wanted it all." He was going to reach out to her and bring her back into his arms. He never wanted to let her go again.

Officer Gildarts was writing down a report. "Miss. Fernandes, did you see a suspect out there?" "No, I had a feeling I was being watched. I looked around my surrounding but couldn't see anyone." "When you first parked, Anyone then?" "Only two women walking down the street." He writes down what she says. "Have this every happen to you prior today?" "No" "It might be some stupid kids." "Officer, Only her car was targeted. None of our vehicles were even touch." Lyon motions with his hands. "It may be totally random. They saw her car and wanted to damage it." Amber was biting her nails. The thought that some kids would do this much to one car. Then again, she wasn't to sure If it was kids. "Lets take a look at the footage you have here." "We have it sit up over here Officer." Sliver shows him the way. They all gather around the t.v. Everything was done through a computer, so there was no need for video tapes anymore. Juiva had her hand around Gray's arm. Amber tried not to look at the two of them. Lyon was standing by his dad, while Ur was sitting down on a chair in front of Sliver. Laxus was no longer around. He went back to his home town. "When you are ready Mr. Fullbuster." "Yes Officer." Sliver clicks on the mouse to get the video to play. Amber was waiting anxiously to see who could have done this. "I see something." Lyon points out. There on screen, Amber worse fears came true. Dan had taken keys from his pocket to put scratches in her car. Then what look like a huge knife he slashed her tires. "I think am going to be sick." Amber couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the bathroom. "That bastard!" The officer looks at Gray. "Do you know him?" "Indirectly yes, this man has been harnessing Amber for long while. Until she finally had enough and got a restraining order on him." "For how long son?" "Almost two years. I believe." "Two years, she should have dealt with it when it started to be a problem." Lyon couldn't understand why. "Brother, I know, I have the same sentiments. So did her Ex Sting. He is a lawyer, he was the one that got the order filed." Ur holds on to Sliver hands. "That poor child to be dealing with something like this. Officer can this man be arrested." "Yes he can Mrs. Fullbuster. There is a down side to this." "Which is?" "We can only hold him on this offence. If it's only his first time committing a crime. He will be out with in a few days." "You got to be kidding me" "Gray Darling." Juiva could tell that he wasn't happy. None of them where to please at the news. "Where did Miss. Fernandes go?" "Juiva saw Amber running to the bathroom. "I need to know that name of the said man in the clip." "Gray why don't you go get her." "Yes mother."

"There is no need to get me. I couldn't stomach it. " With all the messages he has left and the weird stuff in the mail. She was at her limit. "Amber!" Ur comes over to her and gives a hug. "It's going to be ok." "From your lips to Gods ears." "May I finished my report with you please." "Certainly Officer Gildarts." Ur goes with her to finished the report and offer support. "Son care to tell us what you know." "Not much, that Amber has tried to tell him time and time again to leave her alone. He wasn't getting it, kept coming back. The day Juiva and I were at Tasty Treats. He had come right in, looking for her. She usher him out, the next thing I saw was her sucker punched him." "Amber, did that. No way, I can't see her doing it." "Yeah she did, and few days later she did the same thing to her Sting." "Wow, I don't want to end up on her bad side."

When Gildarts left to go back to file the report and to get Dan arrested. Amber was watching out the window of her car being tow away. "Don't know how I am going to pay for this." "Darling there is no need for you to worry about it. Sliver and I will pay for damages on your car." "I can't allow you to do that." Sliver comes up to her and with a hand on her a shoulder and gently squeeze." "We wouldn't have it done any other way. Don't you know how much we are fond of you. You like a Daughter to us and we care. If you like, we can buy you a new car." "No no no no. Come on guys. It's a very kind thing to do. I can't accept it." "Amber do what they say." "Not you too Gray" "Take up their gesture. You know how admit they can be." She looks around at the faces. They would probably go ahead and do it with her saying no. "Fine, but no car." He gives her a bone crunching hug. "Sliver can't breath." She pats him on the back. "Opps." He pats her on the back. "I know a great auto body place. It will be looking like new in no time." She shows him two thumbs up. "Since I have no car to get to my dad's place. I will phone a taxi." Her phone comes out of her pocket. She was looking for a number. When Gray takes the phone out of her hands. "I can take you." "That isn't necessary. Give me my phone back." "He may still be out there, waiting for you to get into a taxi and follow you." "He is right Amber. Best to let Gray drive you or call you brothers." She shutters at the thought of them finding out about today. "My brothers don't need to know, Lyon" "Then it's settle. Juiva you don't mind do you?" "Not at all Darling. I can come too. I am done here for today." "Why don't all four of us go. Safety in numbers." Gray didn't want either of them to come. He wanted to get Amber alone, to kiss her again, to hold her. "Wonderful, I will get my things." Amber was a little bit relieved. It was best this way or she would end up doing something she might regret and hurt someone in the process.

With saying her Goodbyes to Ur and Sliver and to promise to come by for a other visit. They all pilled into Gray's car. Juiva was up front with Gray and Amber was in the back seats with Lyon. "You know that my dad moved right? I can drive us there?" "Dad gave me the directions." It was still raining, but it was turning to snow. She buckles herself in. "It's not to late for me to call a taxi. If the snow comes down more. I can always stay at the house and get one of my brothers to pick me up." "Not with out this." He shook her cell in his hand. "Darling give it back." "Juiva, she would call a taxi and put herself in harm way. None of us would want that right?" "Yes, what you say has merit to it. Juiva agrees with him, Amber." Amber mumbles something again. Gray gives her a look. Remembering not to long ago in the room. "Again you aren't getting your own way." She scrunchies up her face at him. He raises a eye brow at her. "Child, put on your seat belt." "I have it on. Seeeee" Lyon and Juiva were not to sure what to make out of this little banter between them. "Enough you too. Gray drive or I'll take her home and you can remain here." "She started it." "Brother!" "Ok, car in motion now."

It takes about 10 minutes to get to her dad's house. "Why did he move here?" "The other place had lots of memories of mom. With his new wife, I think he wanted to build new ones with her." She tells Gray while looking in the rear view mirror to make eye contact with him. "Juiva is sorry of your moms passing." "I was a shock, didn't think she would die that way. One day you are alive, and the next you are dead by pneumonia." She turns her head to look out car window and watch the snow falling down. Amber didn't like talking about her mom very much. There are days when it feels like it was only yesterday that she got the call from her Father about her mom in the hospital and to come quick. She didn't make it in time to say her final goodbyes. It's one of her many regrets. Gray turn into the drive way that leads up to the house. "That is one big house." Lyon whistles. "It's only a four bedroom, with 2 and half baths. The kitchen and living room are fairy big." Gray parks next to her father truck. "Why do they need the extra rooms?" "For us kids and grandchildren." "Oh are your brothers having some?" She shrugs. "They haven't said anything yet. Plus dad would prefer them married to Mira and Erza." She opens up the car door. "Lets get inside, I doubt you all want to wait here while I look around." She heads to the front door of the house. While the others get out of the car to come inside. When she steps into the house. She touches the light switch and it doesn't come on. "Power out?" The others comes into the house. "Take off your shoes, but keep on your jacket. The lights are out, so no heat. I am going to check the breaker in the basement. Make yourselves at home." With the light of her phone she heads over to the basement door. She treks down the steps. The rest of them go into the living room.

With what light she has to see take her to the breaker box. She opens it up and sees a switchs had been push the other way. "Knew it." She flips it back. "Are they on, she shouts." "Yeah they have." Gray says from the door way. She walks back up the stairs. "Where are Juiva and Lyon?" "Checking out the place. They wanted to help." "And you?" "I wanted to do this." He pulls her closer to him. "Gray stop it." "I can show you what I can do to you when you miss behave." His hand goes behind her head and he pulls her closer to kiss her lips. She puts her hands on his chest to push him away. "Behave." "Gray no." She says in a whisper. He leans closer to her ear. "Should I see if you want me again." His hand was inching his way to her pants. "Gray, what you doing? Do want to get caught by Juiva?" Gray stops his movements, he could hear his brother and Juiva coming back. He says one more thing into her ear. "Behave or next time, I'll have you squirming underneath me." He walks away from her to go to intercept his brother. Amber was beat red in the face. He didn't want to expose her to them. She puts a hand on her chest. "Dam you Gray." Once she was sure that her face return to normal, she went to check out the house herself. Everything look ok, no broken windows. Nothing to be worried about. "Ok guys I think we can go now. The house looks good." "We have a slight problem?" "What?" Lyon goes to the window and turns the blinds. "The snow is worse." "What!, no way." She puts her fingers into the blinds and peers out. "Oh no. We can't leave in this." "We are stuck here until it lightens up or stops all together." Amber runs her fingers through her hair. She wanted to be back home and not be closer to him. "At lest we have to rooms to house us. All the bedrooms has beds that are covered with bed sheets on them. Pick which rooms you want, just not my dads room." She watches them head upstairs. "This is going to be a long night."


	7. Chapter 7

The extra three rooms were filled. Juiva and Gray share a room. Amber took the one that she mostly stayed in when she came over. It had some of her clothes here, so she was able to give Juiva one of her nightgowns. Which Gray has seen her wear and has taken it off her countless of times. Lyon took the last one. Amber was able to fed everyone a meal before heading for bed later. The place was pretty much stocked with food. Her brother Jellal had come up the day before, to stay here for a few days. There is always food encase if one of them wanted a little get away.

The house had a furnace as well a fireplace in the living room for heat. If the place lost power the source of heat would be from the fireplace. Amber rolled over in her bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand table it was only 2am. She was having a hard time falling a sleep, mostly tossing and turning. Her mind wouldn't shut off due to a tall raven that was filling her thoughts. He was to bold tonight, kissing her, trying to do a repeat of last time. She never wanted to get caught. Her face shown that something took place between them. The covers of her bed where flung off her and she sat up. "I can't sleep." She grabs for a sweater that she kept here. There were no housecoats to put on herself. Very softly she opens the door to her room. Tip toe down the hallway to the stairs. She knew that Gray could be a very light sleeper and right now she didn't want to deal with him. Hoping he would remain a sleep. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she went into the living room to start a fire. Then she headed into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. With the tea up into her hands she went back to the fireplace. Sat down on the couch and bring up her legs. A blanket was draped over the couch. She takes it and puts it on her legs. The crackle of the fire and the heat she could feel, was starting to make her relax. Snow was still coming down and it turn into a winter snow. They had watch the news on the t.v and found out that they could get at lest 25 cm or more over the next few days.

He was laying there in bed looking up at the ceiling. Juiva was fast a sleep next to him. Gray had heard someone get up and go down the stairs. He was tempted to get out bed himself to see if everything was alright. The events that happen today made him worried over Amber. To have her car damaged by Dan and to see how shaken she was over it. He wanted to find this guy himself to get him to back off. Gary also notice too that she wasn't surprise really that it was him that did it. He wonder if she was hiding something, that Dan was doing more to his knowledge. Again he wasn't involved with Amber anymore. His finance was right next him, the one he got down on one knee for. Then when they were alone together, he took the chance to kiss her to take control and have her wanting more. When she was acting the way she was, he made sure that she knew he wouldn't stop next time. "I can't sleep maybe a glass of milk will help." He looks over at Juiva. She was a heavy sleeper a train wouldn't even wake her up. He slips out of bed and puts on his pants. He too makes his way downstairs.

The tea kept her hands warm while she took sips of it. It took a while, but she felt better. "Maybe I should have a other cup." "Can I have one too." Amber jumps a little, she didn't hear anyone coming down the stairs. "Go a head the pot is in the kitchen." She was all fine a moment ago, now she was back to square one. He heads into the kitchen to make himself his cup of tea. "Why couldn't you stay in bed." She felt her heart start to beat faster again. The cup that was in her hands was placed on the coffee table. The blanket was warped around her more. It had to act like a shield if he tried to do anything else. "Good tea." He comes back into the living room with his own cup and sat at the other end of the couch. "Yeah it's my step mother's favourite." "Do you get along with her?" "We are good, we aren't' close close, but she can't replace my own mother." Gray sees Amber looking at a pic of her mom on the fireplace mantel. "You still don't like talking about her." "I regret not seeing her before she died. Dad phone me up, told me to come. Tried to get there as fast I could. In the end it wasn't possible. My brothers got that chance and I missed out on it." "There is no reason for you to regret it." "You have told me that before." "It's true Amber, you didn't know how much longer she had left. At lest you tried to get there." "Well, it is what it is, right." "Don't do that." "Gray, I don't want to talk about it anymore. She is gone, never coming back."

There was silence for a long while after that. They both stared at the fireplace watching the flames. The wind could be heard howling outside. Gray gets up from the couch to look out the window. "The snow is swirling and branches are hitting the house." "That tree is old, maybe it will fall down in this." "The tree will not come down, but the branches could. Come take a look." She didn't want to leave the sanctuary of her blanket. The one safe place of protection from him. "You have to see this." She grumbles to herself and comes away from the blanket. "Stand right here." "I am cold, why must I look even though you told me." Amber walks to the window with the blinds up. "Wow, it's like a blizzard out there. Glad we are inside and not driving in that." "Or having to take a taxi." She turns to look at him. "You still have to give me my cell back." He was standing really close to her. "No, not until we are back home." "What if my brothers call me or Erza." "I'll hand the phone over, but I'll keep it." She resumes to look out the window. The room felt like it got smaller with him being so close. Then she felt his arms warp about her waist. "Amber, what more has he done?" "Who?" Her mind went blank for a moment. "Dan you mean." "Yes." "Nothing." "Your lying." "No, I am not." Gray pulls her back over to the couch. He sits down and he puts her on his lap. "I can sit on the couch." "You will run." He warp his arms around her. "Now, the truth." She wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth. "He has been sending things in the mail and leaving messages on the answering machine." "Why didn't you tell that to the officer." "Gray, like the car. There is nothing they can really do." "This is getting serious Amber." She was about to say something. He put his finger to her lips. "I want you to tell me the next time he does something." "Uh no." "I don't care, I want you to do it. I care for you to much to see you get hurt." She looks at him and it tells that he means what he says. His hand moves to her cheek. She feels the attraction, the pull. Her head leans closer to his. He wants her to make the move, not him this time. Her lips touches his and she starts kissing him. What she was trying to do earlier went out the window. Her hands goes around his neck to bring him closer to her. He moves the blanket out the way and he lays her down on the couch. "Gray..." She moans his name. His hand lifts up her nightgown and starts exploring her body. The hands roam around her stomach, waist and he slightly pulls down her underwear. He touches her clit with his fingers. "Gray...you can't." Her hand stops his. "Let me continue from that day." He leans down and kisses her lips. His hand moves to her opening. He smiles at her. "You sure get wet fast." He puts two fingers into her. "This could be punishment for miss behaving a few moments ago." She licks her lips. "But I didn't do anything." "You grumbled it's still the same as mumbling. I know you were using the blanket to not let me get to close to you." He takes his thumb and rubs her clit around in circles. She arches her hips up. "We must not do this." Her breathing gets faster. "I think you are enjoying it. You made the first move." He puts a other finger into her and keeps pumping in and out of her. "Amber don't you miss this." "Ahhhh...Gray.." He kisses her lips again. He unzips his pants with one hand and he takes her hand to guide it over to his hard penis. "I want this in you." She shakes her head no. "Stop Gray..." Gray had to stop and listen carefully.

He takes his fingers out of her. "Dam it." He hears someone coming down the stairs. He grabs the blanket and covers Amber up. He licks his fingers quickly before zipping himself up. He moves over to the window to look out. "Amber!" "Lyon, we are in here." Her face is half covered up. "Why are you two up?" "I couldn't sleep so I made a fire to help me to relax." "You brother?" "Heard someone get up, thought something was wrong." "Is there a problem?" He looks at Amber on the couch. "Still snowing in what looks like blizzard white out conditions." "Really it's gotten that bad." "I can turn on the t.v to find out what the weather channel actually says." She reaches for the remote from the coffee table making sure her body is still covered with the blanket. She presses the on button, and finds the weather network. Lyon looks at the t.v screen. "It says here that it will continue to snow until at lest tomorrow afternoon." "Brother, if we can't go home tomorrow. We can stay here a other day." "It's better to stay put then to head out in this. You are fine with this Amber?" "We don't have much of a choice." She really wanted the weather to be better. To do these things with him, is only setting up for disaster. "I am going to head up back to bed. You guy should go too." "I am going to stay here for a bit more. The fire feels nice, I'll watch t.v for awhile since it's on." "Gray, Juiva would want you up there too." "I'll head up in a few." Lyon says goodnight and goes back to his room. Amber was able to adjust herself underneath the blanket. Then she turn her attention to a something different on t.v. Gray was looking out the window. He wasn't to sure, if he should do what he was doing to her before his brother came down. It was a other close call, to which he would have to explain himself. His mind was set he wanted to see how far he could push things. He turn back around to go over to her to get her back into the mood. As he looked down at her, she had fallen back a sleep. "I guess you delude me this time." He bends down closer to her, and steals a kiss. "Be ready for me, because I am not to sure If I can stop myself." He makes sure the blanket is place on her good. Puts a few more logs in the fireplace. "I could carry you up, then again I would lay down with you instead of Juiva. I would be taking a risk by doing that. Even though we are already taking risks. He turns off the t.v and makes his way up to the bedroom. It took him awhile to fall back a sleep. His dreams where not of his finance but of Amber.

The next day prove to be futile in going anywhere. Amber was the last one to wake up, and she woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast being cooked. "Good Morning, who is making breakfast she yells out." "Me, Juiva is making it." She stenches out her arms and legs. "Smells good." "Thanks." Amber sits up. "Need help Juiva?" "No." She stands up with the blanket wrap around her and walks into the kitchen. "I could have done this Juiva. You are more of a guest." "Amber, made Juiva supper last night. My turn to share in cooking a meal. We will be here for a other day?" "Yeah, we will be. Not to sure what we can do." "Juiva is sure we will figure it out. Her darling love and Lyon went outside to get more fire wood." "I don't think they need to cut any. If they do need too, I hope the axe is outside not in the shed." She looks outside the kitchen window right at the sink and sees Gray cutting wood. His strong arms and hands when he was spiting the wood, sent shivers down her spine. To remember that his own hands was on her only hours earlier. She pushes herself back from the sink. "I am going take a shower first before eating Juiva." "I will call when it's done." The blanket goes back to the couch and she heads up the stairs. She hears the ringtone of her cell going off. "Oh he doesn't have it on him, lucky me." The door to the spare room was open, and her phone was on the dresser. "Like I will give it back." She picks it up and it was her brother Jellal phoning. "Hello Brother." "Sister, where are you?" "I am at dad's place." "You are there in this weather?" "It's a long story, which I will tell you a other time. I am not alone here." "Who are with?" "Lyon, Gray and Juiva." "Why them?" "Again, story. To many questions, so why are you calling?" "Something has happen, there is nothing for you to be distressed over it." "You can say that, but the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up. You better tell me." Amber walks back into her own room and makes her way over to the window to look out of it. Gray and Lyon were not chopping wood anymore they where carrying logs back into the house. "Mystogan is in the hospital. There was a other fire and he put himself in harm way." "What! Is he ok. I'll come right now." "No need. He is fine we wanted you to know and not hear it on the news." "It's on the news?" "Sister, the fire was bigger this time. Our brother was making sure everyone got out." "I am on my way." "No, if you are there, I know your are safe and I don't have to be worried for your safety coming here. I'll keep you in touch." "Alright, I am not fine with this at all. I want to see for myself how he is. I don't want at other miss goodbye."

Gray and Lyon come back inside and puts the logs by the fire place. He notices that Amber is not on the couch anymore. Then both head into the kitchen to smell what was cooking. "Juiva it's smell wonderful in here." "Thanks Lyon, Juiva is happy." She gives him a big smile. Lyon quickly looks away from her. "Has Amber come in, she is not on the couch anymore." "Oh yes darling love, she is upstairs having a shower." "I'll head up in have a shower myself, before she uses all the hot water." Juiva goes to give him a kiss on the lips, but he kisses on the cheek instead. Then he makes his way up. He hears her voice and sh talking to someone. "I left her cell phone out." He stands in the door way of her bedroom, leans against the frame. She was still in her nightgown and she looked sexy with her hair all down. She didn't sense his presence at all. "Jellal, I don't want to regret not seeing him." "Sister, I will keep in touch he will be ok. Mira is with him." "Tell Mystogan I love him and I will see him soon." "I will, bye." "Bye." A arm goes around her waist and her phone gets taken out of her hands. "I take it back." "Give it to me Gray right now." She reaches for it. "No, like I said. You will have it back when they phone." "Look here you don't understand what my brother has told me. Give it back." "Do enlighten me." "Mystogan is in the hospital there was a fire and he got hurt." That made Gray stop and look at her. There where tears coming down her cheeks. "How is he?" "Jellal told me he will be ok, but I want to find out for myself." She reaches for the phone. "I'll find out for you." She looks up at him. "You will?" "Yes, I do work at the hospital myself when they have called to fill in for a other doctor." She wipes her tears away. "Please Gray." "Shhh come here."

He embraces her in a hug and rubs her back. "Your brother will not be like your mom." "You overheard?" "The last few words but it makes sense." She holds him tighter. "If you do that more I will not breath." "Sorry." She steps away from him. "I didn't mean for you to let go." "I want to be alone anyways." He frowns. "Amber..." "Gray, there are two other people here and one of them belongs to you." He comes closer to her and reaches out for her. She steps back. "Go." He drops his hand. "I'll give you space then." "Thank you. Can I have my phone too." He hands it back to her. "I'll make that call downstairs." He turns around to head out of the room. She watches him go to her better judgment and swears at her self. "Wait!" He stops and turns his head. She walks over to him. She stands on her toes and reaches up to give him a kiss on the lips. She feels his arms goes around her. "Can I have more then a peck on the lips." "That is all you are going to get Gray. Keep your distance." "What if I don't want too." "Then I'll run." He pulls her even tighter to him. "I'll chase and catch you." "Gray, this has to stop. Don't hurt her or me." She pushes on his arms. "I don't want to do that." "Then after we go back home. All of your time and energy will be pour into her and your wedding." "What of you?" "I have that date." "Amber I don't..." "Gray you have no rights to me." She goes to her dresser and picks out some clothes she hand left in there from other times of coming up. "I am going have a shower." She walks past him to use the one that is down the hallway. He sits down her bed and lays back. "I use to have rights."

Later in the day Gray was able to talk to someone at the hospital. Her brother was doing well and he will be release soon. Amber was please to hear the news, it help rest her mind at thinking of her brother. The snow had stop as well and they were not to sure if going home would be best. They all decide to stay the night again. Looking forward to going home in the morning. That night there was no getting up at midnight out of bed and heading downstairs. Amber stayed in her room and browse her phone while trying to fall a sleep. He stayed where he was laying on his side and staring at the wall. In his mind he says to himself. "You are going to be driving me crazy."


	8. Chapter 8

They all get back into the city safe. There was no problems on the highway, they were even lucky to be behind a plow truck going in the same direction. Gray drop her off first at her apartment. "Do you want one of us to come with you." "No, I think I'll be good on my own Lyon." "What of Dan?" "He should have been picked up by now. I can always call Officer Gildarts to check on the status. Dan never came to my apartment, I don't think he even knew where I lived." "Call us for anything." "I wouldn't want to impose on calling." "I think you should, right Brother." "Yes please call us Amber. If not me, Lyon." "I still have to let my brothers know of this and they will hit the the roof." "Your brother will want you safe, like us. Be careful." "I will Lyon." She gets out of the car and looks at Gray and he rolls down the window. "Thanks for taking me to my dad's place. You really didn't need to." "I did, and would do it again." "Goodbye." They way she said that sounded like it would be the last time they will see each other. All three of them watch her go inside her building. Gray put the car into drive and head for home.

Amber went to see her brother the following day and give him a big hug. He told her his injury wasn't serious and that he will be home soon. While in the hospital she told her two brothers and Mira and Erza what happen to her car. She thought if one of them was going to ring her neck, at lest she wouldn't be to far way from a doctor or nurse to mend her wounds. They did reprimanded her on not saying anything right away. Jellal was going to talk to this officer himself to see if anything can be done to keep his baby sister safe. Before she left for home Mira wanted to know if she was still up for the date. "Of course I am. I think I'll have a good time." "Here is the where you need to be and at what time. Everything is written down on this paper." "It even says what dress I should wear Mira." "Yeah so. You have a great body, you hardly show it off." "There is no one to show off for." "Maybe with this guy, you can start." She rolls her eyes. "Mira is one date." "That could lead to something more." "First of all I don't have a dress like this." "That we can remedy fast." She waves her hand. "You can go this place right here. They have a dress on hold for you." "On hold, what did you do?" "Its a small gift from me to you." "Small?" "Its a expression never mind if it's small, big, medium. Now go, and get it before the store closed." Mira takes her hand and drags her out of her brothers hospital room. "Ok ok, I am going, bye."

Mystogan looks at Mira when she comes back into the room. "What are you cooking up." "Something juicy." "At first I wanted to know, but now not so much." "Mystogan believe in my matching skills. After tomorrow night those two people will be on the road to love and marriage." "What if it doesn't go your way." "If that is case, then I have to think of something else to get them together." He squints his eyes at her. "Who are you really want her to be with?" "The one that got away, Dear." "Oh no, Mira. There are more people involved in this then just them. They had their time, let it go." She comes over to him and sits down on the bed. "They are meant to be Mystogan. Plus I have put money on this too." "Money, you are betting on my sister love life. How much?" "I put in a $100 into the jackpot." "A jackpot!?" Jellal and Erza come walking back into the room. Jellal went to call the Officer Gildarts and right now there is nothing more they can do. "Jellal, get this. Mira has put a $100 in a jackpot and she is betting on Amber's love life." "I have heard of it as well. This one here." He points to Erza. "Has point in $50" "How high is the jackpot?" Mira puts her finger to her chin. "Last count was $500" The brothers look at each other. "We want in" The both said.

Getting the dress was the last thing she had to do today. She got some milk and cat food for happy. Picked up the mail from the post office. Now she is heading home in a taxi. Amber looks at the box beside her that has the dress in it. "Why Mira? I have many dresses that would do well on a date. It's not like I haven't been on one. What is so special about me wearing a dress like this." She shook her head, not understanding her friend at all. The taxi pull up to her apartment and she gets out of the car. The driver helps her with pilling her items in her arms. "Thanks a lot." "My pleasure." She gives him a small smile and heads inside goes right for the elevator. When she gets into her place. She puts everything on the table and grabs the box to take to her bedroom to see the dress. The box is place on the bed and she slowly opens it up. There in front of her eyes was a red dress with spaghetti straps and a long v in the back. "Wow, Mira this dress is the same one I had a long time ago, but it was a different colour. I love that dress It was the dress I wore on the first date with Gray." She smiles to herself. "He was very handsome and I was so nervous. I didn't think there would be a second date. After that date, we were together for few years." She hangs the dress up in her closet for tomorrow night. Happy gets feed and the milk goes into the fridge. Then she sits on the couch looking through her mail. There was a post card from her Dad, some bills and unknown envelope. What caught her attention was from the school she was suppose to attend back then. She opens up a letter and reads.

"To Miss Fernandes,

We are offering 5 people to come and study aboard for 2 years with a chief. The chiefs have help pick out the 5. You will work along with the person who has chosen you to participate. Accommodations have will be set up for you once you have accepted the invitation. Dead line to apply is April 30 and to arrive here in Pairs is May 15th..."

She reads the rest of the letter and puts it down on the couch. "That is amazing, but I would have to head there before Gray's wedding. It's the start of February, I have some time to decide. The envelope she opens up next. What she pulls out of it, shocks her and frighten her as well. In her hands was pictures of her apartment building, her brothers, friends, Lyon and Gray with Juiva. She was in every picture taken. She knew who very well that sent these. "He does know where I am." The phone gets pick up into her hands and she makes a call to the police station. The call gets transfer to Gildarts. When he comes online, she tells him what she has in her hands. "Can you please send them over here?" "I can, do you want them now?" "Faster the better. We have Dan in hold up now. Not to sure how long we can keep him for until he court date." "I will be on my way." "Amber, if you don't mind me calling you that." "No sir." "I advise you to be careful on you travels. It's best to have someone with you at all times, if it's possible." "I live alone with a cat. I guess I could ask my friends for rides, most of them would want to know why. I don't want anyone to be scared to be around me." "Maybe pick ones that you know have more confidence then others." "I can try." "Instead of you coming out. I will come to you." "I will wait for you arrival."

"Lyon, why do you have piece of paper saying what you should wear for your date." "Little brother this is what this person who is setting me up says for me to do." "You have been on lots of dates, do you really need to listen to her." "Who knows maybe after this date, I will have my future bride." He pats Gray back. "Brother, I don't think you need to have someone find you a date." "Gray I am a point in my life that would like to settle down. The person I am interested in is already taken." "I didn't know that. Maybe you can win her over, steal her back from him." "I wish if only she wasn't getting married." "Sorry, brother. Who is the girl?" "I don't need to mention her. She is happy with who she is with." "Good luck for tomorrow." "I need all the luck then. If it does goes sour, I will be telling my woes to Amber." "Why Amber?" "She has date tomorrow too. She ask me to come to the Tasty Treats to exchange stories of how horrible they can turn out." Gray walks away from his brother to sit down on the couch. Lyon looks at him. "What is up with you?" "Nothing?" "I was talking about Amber and you have that look on your face." "What look?" "The one that says to stay away from my girl." "I told her not to go on the date." "Why would you do that for?" "I don't want her with a other guy." "Gray, you can't do that." "I know, I know. Since saving her I have been..." He stops himself from talking more. "You have been what?" "Not talking about it." "Tell me, I will not share." Gray sighs. Lyon will bug him until he breaks down to tell him. "I have attraction towards her." "You feelings are returning?" "I am not to sure. There is something going on. There is a pull between us. We have kissed a few times." "You kissed, Gray what were you thinking." "Lyon, it's not only me, it's her too." Lyon had to sit down trying real in the news. "Does she want you back?" "More like trying to push me away." "At lest she has some common sense. Are you going to tell Juiva?" "No. At her dad's place she told me to keep my distance." Lyon eyes get big. "That night when I came down, something was going on." Gray looks away from his brother. "You two were kissing then?" "Sort of" He was thinking back to when he walk down the stairs. His brother was over by the window and Amber had the blanket up close to her face. Then he makes a disgusting face. "Ewww you where about to do it on the couch." "We didn't get that far." "Oh Gray. Yeah you do need to keep your distance." "I don't want too. Amber was a huge part of my life for a few years. You can't forget all that. I was ready to marry her back then, have a home, start on kids." Lyon runs his fingers through his hair. "Gray I remember how much you were in love with her. When you two broke up it was hard to watch. Now you have something with Juiva." He didn't want to tell his brother that he went over to her place after they broke up. She had a peanut reaction while he was there. It was scary for him, because she didn't have to the epi pen on her. Then he found out her secret, which she beg him not to tell his brother. "I know what I have with Juiva, she is a great women." Gray stands up from the couch. "For now, my focus is on us. I know I can't stray and go after Amber." He stops in front of Lyon. "Everything she is to me. Is still right here." He points to his heart. "Brother, keep in your heart. Otherwise it may take over and you may be up a creek without a paddle."

Gildarts came over and pick up the pictures and Amber shown him the other things that he has been sending her. He told her if he sends some more stuff after his release to let him know and not to get rid of it. After he left, the rest of the day was spent trying to prepare herself for tomorrow night date. Her thoughts would drift back to Gray, she would mentally hit herself for doing so. Lyon too was looking forward to his date. He hope that his brother was doing the right thing and no one would end up getting hurt. Now that he knows of his feelings for his ex, Lyon was wondering if Juiva was picking up on anything. He has liked the women since Gray introduce them. There was no point to tell her how he felt because he would be doing the same thing. Getting involved with a person who is about to be married. He has hid his feelings for her well, but there has been times when they have shared a look and a touch. If he was honest with himself, he was trying to make her jealous by going on this date. Lyon didn't even care if the date turn out poorly. Gray didn't want Amber to go on this date at all. He was tempted to go over there and stop her by all means necessary. He didn't want a other man to kiss her, touch her, bed her. He wanted to do all that. Then she declared not to be near her anymore, was slowly killing him.

"Knock Knock" Amber walks over to her door, she was about to get ready for her date. "Mira what are you doing here?" "I am here to make sure you follow my details to a tee." "I am about to get ready, there is no need for you to be here. Go back to my brother and help Mystogan to get well." "He is good, will be out tomorrow. Come on lets make you beautiful. This guy has to be knock off his feet." Mira pushes her into the bedroom and takes over in getting her ready. "Mira I want my hair down." "No no no. You want your hair up a little bit so when he goes in for a kiss he takes it down. Lots of men hate when there women's hair is put up." Mira had a point, when she put her hair up on a date with Gray or other men she dated. They all took it down. After while she would leave her hair down more on dates. She helps her with make up and putting on the dress. Amber picked out her own jewellery. She didn't want anything to flashy for a blind date. Mira makes her stand in front of a mirror. "See you will be turning heads tonight. Maybe if this doesn't work out, a other stranger will pick you up." "If you are thinking that way Mira maybe I should have you call me ten minutes into the date." "I can do that. Now you should get going." "I need to call a taxi, my car isn't ready yet." "Right, I can drive you to the place." She puts on her jacket and they both head out.

She steps into the restaurant after waving Mira off. It was a very posh place, clear white sheets on the table. A flower in the center, and a light above each table. It wasn't to far down that you don't bump your head when you go to sit down. Amber walks up to the host at podium. The man gives her a charming smile and she sees him eyeing her up and down. "Do you have reservation?" "Yes, it's under a weird name." He looks at his book. "Are you the blind date?" "I am." "Mira called not to long ago to confirm that everything was ready." "You know her?" "She has sent many people here." "Should have know." "This way miss." He leads her to a table by the window. "Wine?" "Red please." "When your date arrives I'll send him over." "Thanks." She was getting butteries in her stomach. A waitress comes over with a her glass of wine. "Here you go miss." She nods her head and takes a sip of it to calm her a little. The waitress leaves two menus. Amber picks up hers and starts to looking it over.

Lyon walks into the place. He had told his brother to give him a call if he doesn't want to continue with the date. Gray wanted to know what she look like so he told him to take a picture. He goes over to the same host. "Hello. I am here to meet someone and it's under a unique name." "You are the other party for the blind date that Mira has set up?" "That is me." "This way, your date is already here. I must say she is very good looking. If I was 20 years younger I wouldn't mind asking her out." "At lest you think so." Lyon walks behind the host, when he comes closer he sees her with the menu in her face. He could tell, that she was wearing red dress that fit her nicely. "Miss your date is here?" She puts down the menu to look up at her date for the night. "Lyon!" "Amber!" "I see you know each other. This is a good start. Please sit sir. I will give you a few minutes first before you order. Lyon sits down across from her. "This is surprise I must say." "You can say that again. Why would Mira sit us up with each other." "Only her can answer that." His answer he came up with, was to make his brother jealous or to make Juiva jealous. Mira had figure out his feeling for the blue hair women. The waitress comes over to pour him a glass of wine too. "What should we do Lyon?" "I was hoping for the worst, but after seeing you. I feel better." "True, my stomach isn't doing summer salts anymore." "As much as Mira was trying to help us out. I think we can say this will never turn into something more." Amber gives him a big smile. "Should we end the date?" "No, lets enjoy the evening. We haven't been out together like this in forever." "Sounds good to me. Cheers Lyon" "Cheers Amber." Their glasses cling against each other.

Ten minutes into the date both of their cell start ringing. "Your get out date call Amber." "You too." They both start laughing. She picks up her cell and answers it. "Hello?" "Are you shocked." "Mira we will be talking about this later." "Amber he isn't Gray, but he comes from the same family. Might have the same good underneath." "Mira!" "All I am saying if you can't have what you want. Have something off the same table." "I am going hang up now." "Wait what are you going to do." "I have a dinner to finished. bye." She hangs up on her.

Lyon was still on his phone. "Brother what does she look like, do you want to end it." "I am not going to describe her over the phone." "Send a picture." "Maybe, after supper." "You are going to carry on? She must be something else if you are welling to stay." "I'll see you in a few days. bye." "Wait what is her name." "Bye brother." He puts his cell in his jacket. "What should we order?"

The waitress returns with a pen and paper. "What would you like?" "Amber why don't you pick first." She looks over the menu again. "Everything looks good. I'll Chicken with rice and a side salad. Do not put on the almonds on the salad please, I have a reaction to nuts." "Of course. For you sir." "I'll have the ribs, potato with a salad." "Every good sir. They will be ready for you soon." "Dad said, that your car will be done soon." "Yes next week. I walk or take a taxi were I go in city, but when I venture out beyond my bounds I use my car." "Like going to your dad's place." "Yeah and also to my brothers houses." They talk for a couple for awhile until their plates come to there table. "Wow, it smell so good." "Amber I have to agree with you. Lets dive in? " They start taking bites and Lyon laughs at her yummy noises. "I see you are enjoying it." "The chicken is so tender. Here have a taste." She cuts off a bite, puts it on her fork and feds it to him." "Mmm that is good. Here try the ribs. The sauce on here is good and little bit spicy." He pulls the meat off the rib and puts into her mouth. "Ohhh this is heaven." She continues to bite and takes a sip of the wine. Then she goes to put the glass on the table, but it drops from her hands onto the floor. Lyon looks up from the table after hearing the crash of the glass. He sees her face and her hands trying to reach for her purse. "Amber!" "Epi...Lyon." She tries to say. "Not again." He pushes himself away from the table and the chair falls over. Lyon takes her purse for hands and reaches inside for the epi. There was very little in her small purse, but the most important thing was inside. He takes out the pen. Gray has shown him how to use one, if he ever found himself in a situation like this with her. Amber hands were around her neck and there were onlookers seeing what was happening. The waitress and the host comes running over. "What is going on?" "She is having allergic reaction to nuts." Lyon pushes her away from the table and sticks her with the epi in he leg. Gray told him it was the best place to administer the pen. "I made sure to tell the chef not to put any in the salad." "She hasn't touch it yet. What are the other ingredients in seasonings of the chicken and ribs." "I'll go and ask the chef right now." The waitress runs to the back. "I'll go in call a ambulance." Amber was shaking her head. "Amber let the host call." "No." It was the only thing she had made out. "I have to call anyways." He goes running to the phone. "I am going to call Gray." She puts her hand on his to stop him. "He would want to know. I am not going to let this turn out like before." "Don't" "Amber!" "Please." He frowns at her. "Fine, if he asks what happen tonight. I will have to tell him." The host comes back. "The ambulance is on it's way." The waitress comes running back with the chef. "I am so sorry. There were no nuts in the seasoning for the chicken, but in the ribs there is a peanut butter to help with the spicy flavour." She looks up at them in nods her head. "My fault." "No it's partly our responsibility, please know that supper is on the house." The host tells them.

The paramedics come into restaurant not to long after. They could hear the sirens down the street. She gets checks over. "How are you doing?" "Better" "That epi is a life saver for you." "Always." Lyon is kneeling beside her and holding her hand. His face tells her he is scared. She pats his hand with the other one. "Ok." She looks at him. "Not until they say so." "It worked fast and her vitals are normal. I don't think we need to take in her." "Are you sure, maybe it's best." "It's up to her." Lyon looks at her. "Amber you should" "No, give me some time." "Stubborn." The paramedics stay for a extra amount a time. When they think that she will be ok. They pack up their things and go. "That was a interesting part of our time together." "Really, I had my heart leap out of my body." "At lest I got to see how fast your react." Amber looks around the room. Lyon roams the room too. "Do you want to leave." "Can we?" "Sure, the meal is fee." Amber puts on her jacket. Lyon takes her by the hand and they head outside. "What should we do?" "I am still hungry. There is a hot dog stand down over there?" She points in the direction she sees the venue. "I guess I am not going to be getting out of paying tonight." She laughs hard. "It's my treat then for saving me again." She pulls onto his hand. "Come." He lets her drag him down the street. She orders them food and he sits down on a park bench by the food stand. Amber hands him his hot dog." "Here you go my knight." "I think I left my sword and shield at home." "You did great." She takes a bite of her food. "mmmm good" They eat and don't really talk much. When they were done, they throw there napkins and drinks into the trash. "What now?" "Lets go for a walk Amber." He takes her hand and they head for the park. When they are inside the area. He starts talking. "I didn't do so great last time." "That isn't your fault. I didn't get it replace, if you didn't come by that day. I would have died." "But you did lose something. When you put my hand on your stomach that day and trying to say baby. I was so scared and worried for you." She stops to turn to him. "Lyon, you were awesome. I was wreck afterwards. I found out about the baby and the next it was gone." "Why don't you tell him." "No, like I said and keep repeating myself. It will cause to much pain." "You don't know what he will say to it." "I am not willing to discuss it with him" "Is it because you are still in love with him" "What?" "I know what is going on" "Just great." "Do you have feelings for him." She shrugs. "I am not to sure what I feel. When I am around him, my heart beats faster. He is getting married, and ask him to keep his distance." "He has said that." They keep to walking around the park. "How long have you like Juvia." "What?" "My turn. I have seen the way you have looked at her." "Like you, I will not tell her." "I guess are boats will sink with out reaching for the life boats." He warps his arm around her. "Want me to take you home?" "Please." He kisses her forehead. "One more thing, I need a picture of you." She looks at him weird. "Alright..."

Lyon walks her up to her apartment me door. "It wasn't to bad for a blind date." "Nope, not bad at all. Do you want to come in for coffee." He holds up his hand. "No thanks, but I will stop by again." She puts her key into the door. "I did have a good time." "With you it's always the best." "Since this is a blind date. Do we finished it off with a kiss?" He puts his hand around her waist and brings her closer to her. "If my brother didn't fall in love with you first. I would have snatch you." "We would never know, if that was true." She leans closer to him and he leans in as well. He kisses her lips. She wraps her arms around him and he deepens the kiss. They make out for a bit. Then she pulls away. "Wow, can't complain about the kiss." "It didn't set your heart a flutter?" "No, I didn't." "Same here." She gives him a hug. "Goodnight Amber." "You too." He walks over to elevator. "Lyon!" "Yeah?" He stops and turns to her. "I do love you." He smiles at her. "Ditto."

When he gets to his apartment and looks at his phone. "Should I send him the picture? Nah, I'll wait for a few days to show it to him. Then I'll get to see his jealous face. Brother, you better figure out what you are going to do. Because someone else will be snatching her up."


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of February went by in a blur. Everyone was so busy in their day to day lives that it was hard to catch up with everyone. Her car was finally return to her, Sliver had dropped it off one day. He stayed for a bit and talked about her dad being overseas. Juiva kept calling Amber for help in wedding planning. Gray couldn't pick the right ones she wanted so she needed the second option from her. Juiva trusted her taste like she did with paintings. When Gray was around both women he would try casual conversation with Amber. She did talk to him back, but he miss the distance that they shared. He hated that he could get close to her. Her brothers where busy at work. They would phone her up to see how she was regarding to Dan being let out of jail after his court appearance. Amber was mindful to where she went and who she went with. When her brothers found out about the pictures that he had taken of everyone and her apartment. They had ask her to maybe move to a different secure place. She was agreeable to do the same and for the rest of the month was looking at listings. Lyon had to leave for a few weeks again for a business, and wasn't able to show his brother the picture of Amber he took on there date. What he told her was true, if Gray didn't see and date her first he would have snatch her up. They have always enjoyed each other company, but they will always remain good friends. Before he left, they had a other lunch date. Amber had told him she was planning on moving soon. He offer to help when she finds the right place. Then when he was coming back he offer to take her out for coffee to celebrate her birthday in March.

It was March 15 when Lyon finally came back. He was glad that his trip was over with and he can enjoy some down time before going off again. He was looking into staying at home more there was a position open in his company that require more of being a boss to a munch of employees instead of him being the employee and listening to the boss. He put his name into the running and was hoping to hear something back really soon. His phone was ringing when he got into his taxi. "Hello brother." "Are you back home now?" "Got off the airplane not to long ago, I am on my way home." "Can you stop by the studio for a bit." "I wasn't planning on heading there, I was going to go over to Amber's." "Why to her place for?" "Gray have you forgotten what day it is?" "No I haven't forgotten her Birthday." "I told her when I came back, I was going to take her out for coffee to celebrate her day." "Why would you do that?" "We are friends and have known her as long as you have. What is the big deal to you?" "There is none, I was just curious that was all." "You are acting like you are jealous. Gray you have no claim over her anymore. She is free to see who ever. If that includes your brother, then so be it." "I am not jealous." "Yes you are. When do you want me over there?" "I am still at work, I can meet you in 45 mins." "Fine with me, and by the way little brother I'll show you that picture." "Why didn't you just send it through texting." "I want to see your expression first." "Is there something wrong with this women." "No, she is very pretty." "Send it to me now." "Uh huh. You will have to wait." 'I have been waiting." "I got to go, the taxi is pulling up to my place. I see you soon. Bye Gray." "Later brother." Lyon gets out of the taxi and pays for fair. He makes a quick stop at his place to put down his suit case and head back out to use his car.

He was looking at Juiva paintings, that were on the wall. "You know, My brother told me to come here while I was in a taxi going home. That was over a hour and half ago. What is taking him so long." "Darling is probably busy at work, he said he is on his way. Maybe traffic is back up." "It could be." Juiva was looking at Lyon she hasn't seen him in a month she was surprise to see him coming in through the door. She has been meaning to ask him about that date he went on. She didn't really want to know if it went well. If they had seen each other again before he left or they have been in touch over the last month. Then again, she wanted to know. "Lyon, Juiva also wants to know of your date that you had last month." "You do?" Lyon has been waiting for something like this with her. Some sort of sign to let him know that maybe she was interested in him. "Yes, did you like her, find her attractive? Have you seen her since then?" "I was going to show my brother the picture of her first. I guess I can show it to you." He pulls out his phone. He swipes it up and goes into his gallery. He smiles at her wanting to see amuse faced. "Here you go this is her." He turns the phone and shows her the picture. Her mouth gape open. "That is Amber." "Yep my blind date was with her." "Juiva is stud at the picture." "Isn't she incredible. The date went really well for one small part." She gives him a look to explain more. "She had to use her epi pen during the meal. I had given her a bite of my food, there was peanut butter in the sauce. My heart leap out of my chest, never did I wanted to experience something like that again. When she felt better we went on with the date, and in the end we share one hell of kiss." He grins at her enjoying seeing her like this. "Oh dear Juvia didn't hear of this from her. I have seen her a few times and not once she has mention you, anything of the date or allergic reaction. "I think there are certain aspects of her life she will not tell people. Reminded me of last time a few years ago that this happen to her." "Juiva knows the one you mean. The one she was in the hospital for awhile and didn't move away for school." Lyon puts his phone down. "How did you know about that," Juiva covers her mouth. "Juiva, how did find out about it? Does Gray know?" "No, Juiva hasn't said anything about it. I overheard Amber and Lucy talking about it on the first day I meet her." "Do you know everything?" "Juiva knows about baby." A voice could be heard from the door way across the loft. "What baby?"

They both turn and see Gray standing there. "Brother you are finally here." "What baby!?" Lyon looks at Juiva. "Juiva was telling Lyon she hopes to have one day, with you." "That is not what you said. I was standing here listening to the both of you talk. Amber had a reaction some time back and she was pregnant?" He walks over to them and they know he is angry. "Gray you heard wrong." "No I didn't. Your voices was clear as day. Explain to me brother. What do you know of this!" "Gray calm down." He holds out his hands to prevent him from yelling anymore. "I will not, tell me NOW!." He slams his hand on the table. Lyon knew that they couldn't keep this from him forever. "I will tell you brother, I will tell you everything about that day."

Flashback...

"Ding dong." Amber was packing her things into boxes getting ready for her move overseas. "Who could that be? I wanted no distraction during the move. I guess it can't helped." She puts the box she was using back onto the table and heads for the door. She peeks into the peep hole. "Lyon?" She opens up the door. "Hello pretty lady." "Why are you here?" "Can't I not come over to see you." "Well, Gray and I are no longer together." "So, I still want to see one of my favourite people and to make sure she is doing alright." He comes inside her place and gives her a hug. "How are you holding up?" "Trying not to think about him. Everything I have of him here makes me wonder if I am doing the right thing." "This is your dream school correct. He can't get mad at you for going." "No. But Lyon I still hurt him. The look on is face when we said our final goodbyes. It kills me that I cause that." "Come sit down." They go over to the couch and Lyon sits her down first." He puts his arms around her." "How long have you wanted to do this?" "When I got my first easy bake oven." "Gray told me that he was happy that you were going?" "Then way show me that that kind of face. It look like I stabbed him in the heart." "Amber most breakups don't have a ending like yours. You ended it on good terms." "Yeah, the pain is real enough." "I know for a fact that he is miserable." "Really?" "Yes, he is walking around like a zombie." "He hates watching zombie moves." She smiles up at him. "Want a snack. I have some goodies from the going away party I had." "Sure. I can get them." "You are the guest, stay put."

He lets her go and she gets up to go over to her kitchen. Lyon looks around the room. "Do you need help packing?" "No, Most of everything is going to my dad's place for safe keeping. I am taking a few things with me." "You are going on Saturday?" "First flight out of the day. Have to be there early that morning." "I can drop you off?" "That is sweet of you. My brothers will take me." She puts some cookies and squares onto a plate by using a napkin. Pours two glasses of milk. Walks back to the couch and puts the plate on the coffee table. "Take what you want." "These do look good. Sorry I couldn't make it to the party. Did you get my gift." "Yes, your mother handed it with tears streaming down her face." "I heard what she did by taking you cross country." "Oh yes, that was something else. Happen about..." She counts on her fingers. "9 or ten weeks ago. Gray came and took me away." "He wasn't to happy with mother." "I know. In the end we had good time together." "How good of a time?" He winks at her. "Lyon." She slaps his arm. He laughs. Amber picks up a cookie and takes a bite of it. "Mmmm good." "They are good I am going to have a other one." Lyon looks at her and sees she is staring at the cookie in her hand. "What is wrong?" Her hand goes to her throat. "Peanuts..." She falls onto the floor from the couch. "Amber! Oh no. Where is your epi pen." He gets off the couch and goes beside her." "I forgot...to...get one." "How could you forget. Hold on I am calling ambulance." He dials quickly and tells the operator were he is at and to hurry. "Lyon..." "Don't talk. I am here." She shakes her head. "There...is..something." "Stop it, you are going to be ok." She takes his hand and places it on her stomach. He looks down at her and what she is doing. "Amber?" "Baby!" He looks at his hand on her stomach. He finally clues in. "Your pregnant?" She can't get the words out and her airway starts to close. The look of pure terror is in her eyes as they are shutting due to the swelling that is beginning to show. "Amber you are going to be ok so is the baby. God where are they." Time feels like is slowing down and there is nothing he can do. "Stay with me Amber. Don't go." He feels her pulse and it's very weak. "What can I do." He puts his mouth over hers and gives her air to breath, knowing that what little goes in might not reach her lungs or heart. Then he starts hearing the sirens. He goes over to window and they pull up right to the building. They take no time at all to get out of the vehicle and rush inside. "Amber they are here." The paramedics knock once and Lyon tells them to get inside. "She can't have nuts and she ate a cookie. She usually has a epi pen on her but she says she forgot to buy one." One of the men pulls out what she owns herself and stabs it into her thigh. "Is she going to be alright." "We have to get her to E.R there is no time to waste." "You gave her the shot." "She is having a very serious reaction. With one bite of what she ate." "I am coming too, she needs someone with her."

When they get her to the hospital, they had to place a oxygen mask on her. The swelling hasn't really subside yet. They rush her and the doctors take over. "Are you her husband?" "No, friend but in a way we are like family." "We need family here." "I'll call her brothers." "Anything else you can tell us about her?" "She informed me she is expecting." "We can't tell you anything until the family gets here." "Understand." Lyon calls both of her brothers and tell them to get down there right away. He wasn't to sure where her dad is at. He figured that one of the brothers would let him know. "Hurry, you guys." It took both Jellal and Mystogan no time at all to get there. "Where is she Lyon." "Right behind those doors. Jellal." "What happen?" Mystogan was very worried for her. There sister has never ended up in the hospital since she was small and found out what was the cause then. It was a peanut butter sandwich. "She ate a cookie from the leftovers from her party." "I told Erza to be careful of what people brought in." "Brother it's not her fault." "She plan it Mystogan."

They all wait on word from the doctor. Lyon had told the nurse that they were here. Visitors room only had them sitting in the chairs. "Is Amber Fernandes family here?" A doctor comes in with his clipboard. "Yes, I and my younger twin. How is she?" Jellal looks at his name tag. "Gajeel." " She is in her room now. The reaction has stop, and we had to giver her a other shot." "Thanks goodness doctor can we see her." "Of course you can." "Also, we must inform her of the baby." Both brothers look at the doctor like he has two heads. "Baby?" Jellal says. "Your friend here mention she was pregnant." They turn to him. "She couldn't stay it through words very well. She took my hand and place it on her abdomen." "What about the baby doctor." Mystogan couldn't believe it. She was having a child. He wanted to know why Gray wasn't even here either. "I am sorry to stay this, but she lost it." "We will let her know." The doctor leaves the room and they wait to be sent to see her. "Lyon where is Gray?" "Crap, I haven't called him yet." A nurse comes in to show them the way to her room. "She is awake, but very weak." "Can she talk? The older twin asks. "Not yet. her throat is going to be sore due all the swelling." The nurse opens up the door. "You have company." Amber turns to the door and sees her brothers and Lyon come into the room. They all rush to her side. "Sister thanks goodness you are alright" Jellal hugs her first. Then the other brother gives her a hug too. "We were scared out of minds." She pats his back letting him know she is alright. Lyon holds her hand. "How are you feeling?" She motions with her hand. So so. "Sister we have to phone dad. We will be right back." "I have to phone Erza. Lyon can you stay with her. "You will not have to tell me twice." He turns to her and gives her big smile. "You freak me out, you know." She nods her head. Her brothers leave the room. She mouths "Sorry." "I am relieved you are here now. I have to phone Gray." He picks up his phone and Amber takes it from him. "Hand it over." "No." "He needs to know you are here." She points to the paper and pen on the nightstand table. He picks it up and hands it to her. "No he doesn't or the baby." "Amber, there I something you need to know about the baby." He sits on the bed. She places her hand on her stomach. He puts a hand over hers. "The doctor said you lost it." Tears fall from her face. Lyon wraps his arms around her and lets her cry on his chest. "Gray needs to know." He can feel her shake her head. She wrote down. "There was no point in him knowing since the baby is gone and it would cause pain he doesn't deserved." "What of your pain. He needs to stand beside you." "Lyon please do not tell him."

End of flashback

"After, She had to recover in the hospital for awhile. She missed out going to Paris. When she told them she was on her way. Her spot was already taken. She ended up moving to the apartment she is in now. Because other people where going to move in. When she settled in, she went to travel for a bit. Then I kept in touch through texting here or there. I haven't seen her until she came here that day." Gray was bewildered over what he heard and starts stepping backwards. "I can't believe you never told me. Juvia you knew and you stayed silent." "Juiva wanted too, but then she only over heard it." "I have to go. I have to see her." "Gray don't, she didn't want you to find out." "Will now I do. Have to know the truth." "I told you everything." "I need her to tell me." He runs out the door. "Gray you can't do this on her birthday!" Lyon shouts after him. Juiva covers her face with her hands and she starts crying. "It's going to be alright Juiva. He needs to deal with this." "Juiva should have told him." He gets back into his car and speeds out of the parking spot. "Why didn't I not know about this." His hands tighten on the wheel."

A little get together was going on at her place. There was music and cake and presents. Her brothers, Erza, Mira where there. Also Lucy, Natsu had show up too. "Is Gray and Juiva not showing up." "I did offer to Juiva to come but I guess they had other plans. Lyon was going to show later, he called from the airport when he got in to say he will meet me for coffee." "Why not offer it to Gray, Amber" Lucy beams at her. "Enough, I have already explain myself as to why." "I for one is on your side. I can't wait for you two to get back together." Amber gives her a look. "My side? There is no getting together. He will be married soon." "I don't think so. That night on new years eve. A spark relight, or I should say it's rekindling your feelings for each other." "You saw wrong." "No, even when they have come into the store. His eyes are on you, not on Juiva. I have caught you looking at him." She waves her finger in her face. "Do not tell me there is nothing going on." "Whatever." Natsu comes up to them and puts a arm over the both women. "When do we have cake?" "You have raided my fridge and ate most of what Erza has laid out and you are still hungry." Amber shook her head at him. "I save room for a piece of the cake." "Your piece of the cake would be the whole thing. You can wait for a bit." "We have been here for two hours so far. Time to dig." "What if I want to open my gifts first." "That can you can do last." "You really do think with your stomach and not your brain." Amber walks into the kitchen. "Who wants a slice?" Natsu was already holding up his hands. "Your last to get one." She points her knife at him and drops his hands to his side.

When she was cutting into the cake everyone starts singing Happy Birthday to her. Only one candle on top for her to blow it out. "Did you make a wish?" "Aren't I a little old for that Mira." "No one is ever to old to help make their dreams come true." "I made no wish, but something came in the mail that has me thinking." "What is it?" She puts her plate down on the counter and goes over to the fridge and takes the magnet off that was holding the paper up. "Read it and tell me your thoughts." Mira reads it out loud for everyone. Amber was hoping for one person to know. This isn't normal with this group. If someone wanted to spill there beans about something. It doesn't take long for word to spread, the next thing your phone is ringing off the hook or your messages are blowing up on screen. Mira puts the paper down and looks at her. "Congrats, are you going?" "I am very tempted too." Her brothers circle around her. "We are so proud of you." "Thanks Mystogan." They both hug her at the same time. "Can't breath..." The group laughs when see fakes gasping for air. "Why haven't you phone them up yet?" "I don't know Jellal. I am honour to be chosen to go, but..." "But what sister?" "I have all of you here and the store, I am going to be moving to a different place soon." "Do not pick us over this. You have waited your whole life for chance to expand your mind and horizon." Her oldest sibling looks around the room. "I speak for everyone here and say go for it." "Guys, if I go who will look after Happy and the move." "Amber, go! We are all here for you. We will take turns keeping a eye on your place. Dad could take him." "Hmm I give you guys my answer in the next few weeks ok?" They all nod there heads in agreement. "More cake." "Natsu, get your hands away from the cake." Lucy bats his hand away.

The celebration continue on for awhile more. Amber couldn't love her friends and family more then right now. To have them stand behind her in a big event of her life that will take her half way across the world. Her heart was filled with happiness and she could just burst. The dishes was being clear off the table and Amber was putting them into the dishwasher. There was a knock at the door no one heard it. The door open up and Gray walked in. He saw the balloons and all that gathered around. The music was turn up and he was looking for her. He knew it was her birthday and he had gotten her something, but right now there was more pressing matters to attend to. Gray was about to walk over to Amber when someone notice him. "Gray! What are you doing here?" Natsu comes up to him. "You should have been here earlier the party is almost over." "Can't talk right now Natsu I need to speak to Amber." "Oi Amber you got company." She turns around and saw the raven standing in her apartment. He was staring at her and he didn't look to happy. Amber could tell he was mad over something to that something she didn't know what it was. "Hi, Do you want some cake?" "No, I need to talk to you." She frowns. "Can't it wait, as you can see there is people here." "This can't wait and can't be put off." All the girls where eyeing each other. Thinking that whoever put there money into the jackpot for them to be together might win tonight. "Gray, I am in the middle of something." He comes storming over to her. His eyes never leaving hers. As he got closer to her she backed up into the counter. Gray looked over his shoulder first and he blocked the on lookers view. He put his hand on her stomach and whisper into her ear. "Baby." Amber eyes goes wide. She looks up at him. Now she knew why he wasn't happy. He had found out somehow. "Yes, we do need to talk. We can go outside on the veranda." "Not with them here." He removes her hand from her stomach and backs away from her and goes over to the door. "Ummm Guys do you mind leaving now. It's not a proper goodbye, but Gray needs to talk to me." "Sure, no problem. Sister" Mystogan gets up from the chair. They start putting on their coats. The tension that was radiating off Gray they could feel it too. Something huge was going to be discus and they needed to steer clear from what was going to be said. Gray opens the door for them to head out. He doesn't look at anyone as the go bye and no one dare to say anything to him. When the door finally close, he locks it behind him. Amber was still at the counter, unable to move. Tears had started to come down her cheeks. He takes off his jacket and walks over to the table to puts it behind the chair. There chat was going to be a long one.

Happy had heard him come in and he rub up against him, but he paid him no mind when he started to meow. "Amber!" She turns her head to look at him. "I am waiting." She wipes the tears from her eyes and slowly walks past him. "How did you find out?" "Over heard Lyon and Juiva." "Juiva? How did she know?" "That doesn't matter now. Questions need to be answer." She nods her head. "Ok. What do you want to know." "Where you pregnant before we broke up?" She couldn't look at him and couldn't form words. This was going to be so hard for her. "Amber!" The anger in his voice made her want to hide. More tears come down her face. "Yes I was expecting." "When did we conceive, we were always careful. I would ask you if you were safe." "When your mom took me away and you came." "The resort." "Yes." "Why didn't you say anything to me." "I couldn't, I was moving away. By the time I found out we already had broken up." He comes closer to her and she backs up. "How did you find out?" "When we stop seeing each other I realize I didn't have my period when I should have. So I got check out and I had ultrasound done." She goes over to a book case and pulls out a photo album, that said baby's first years on it. She remove a picture from the front page and handed it to him. She points to the little dot shown. "That is the baby." She puts the book back. Gray looks down at the picture that could have been his son or daughter. His fingers brush over the little around circle. "How far along were you, when you had your allergic shock?" She looks out through the window. "Amber tell me." "Gray it hurts to much to say." "It's hurting me that I didn't know!" "10 weeks." "You were over 2 months. Why wasn't I told?" "When I had the incident and lost the baby. I figured there was no reason to tell you. There was nothing for me to show to you, the baby was gone. I didn't want you to feel the pain I was feeling." "But I would wanted to share in that pain with you." He puts the picture down on the table and comes up behind her. She feels his strong arms wrap around her and pulling her closer to him. "I told you before, I wanted to married you, have a home, raise our babies. At that moment you didn't say anything then." The tears were falling from her chin on to his arms. "I had to bite my tongue from not mentioning it." She hiccups. He put his head on hers. "Amber how many people know?" She tries to break out of his hold. "You aren't fleeing or getting your own way. Now answer." "My brothers and their girlfriends. Lucy and Natsu." "Forgot Lyon." "I begged him not to tell you." "He should of, I am angry at him as well." "Do not hold this against him. It was my doing, Gray. If your brother wasn't there, I wouldn't be alive." "To which I am thankful for." He turns her around in his arms. He wipes the tears from her eyes. "If I had known, I wouldn't have let you leave and move away. I would have gone on one knee and ask you to marry me." "That is all in the past, are lives are different now." "No it's not different. We still have something between us. You feel it as I do." "No Gray. I hurt you by moving away, I hurt you by not saying anything about our baby. How can there be something left." She pushes on his chest to break the hold and back away from him. "Don't back away." "Gray what we had I love every day I had with you. When I found out about the baby, I had still part of you with me." He moves closer to her and she keeps backing up. "Where you ever going to tell me if you didn't eat those cookies that day turn out fine. I little boy or girl would be running around now." She covers her eyes with her hands. "Go Gray, leave and never look back." She stops moving and he removes her hands from her face. "I am not leaving and I can't get you out of my head." He leans his head down and kisses her.

Her hands goes to his chest again to get out of his hold, but his arm around her has more strength. She breaks off the kiss. "You have to go." "No, You can't stop what we are feeling for each other." He kisses her again and he starts undoing his buttons on his shirt. She breaks off the kiss again and with all of her might she pushes him away. They stare at each other, her heart is beating so fast, probably just as fast as his. He removes his shirt and puts on the couch. He slowly makes his way over to her still holding her gaze with his. He puts his hand on her cheek. "Give in." "Don't do this to me." She was losing her self control and her emotions were high. Trying to keep her mind clear. He rubs her cheek. "Do what to you? Show you how we are feeling for each other." "It's in the past." "It's resurfacing what we had." A arm goes around her waist and pulls her close to him. "Gray...please." "Let me in." He sweeps her up into his arms and makes his way over to her bedroom. He kicks the door close behind him and he lays her down the bed. She looks up at him as he removes the rest of his clothes. Her eyes look over his body and the time they have spent apart his body has gotten more refined. He gets on the bed and starts removing her shirt. She keeps looking at him and her hands start to touch his upper body. The shirt gets removed and he undoes her bra. He looks at her breasts. "You are beautiful." His head was moving down to suck on a breast. "Gray wait." He looks at her. "Why?" She rolls over and opens up her nightstand drawer and pulls out a condom. She rolls back and hands it to him. "Put it on." He takes it from her and looks at it and looks back at her. "Amber are you safe?" She turns her head to look at the calendar on the wall. "No I am not, but I do have my pills." "You don't need them." She looks up at him. He flings the condom behind him. "Gray?" "It's ok, this is what I want. Have my baby." He kisses her stomach. More tears form in her eyes at the word baby. "Lets correct what happen." He starts kissing her neck and plays with a breast. "I would have loved to see the baby grown in you." His hand travels down to her stomach and lays it there. "Our baby was right there." She sees tears in his eyes. "I am sorry, so sorry. Gray. It's my fault." She hiccups. "Shhhh. How can I blame you, when I let you go." Gray removes the rest of her clothing and lets his hands touch every inch of her body.

She looks up at him and he puts hands on each side of his head. Her hand goes on his cheek and catches a his tear with her thumb. What they were feeling was tie to the past, what they lost. She starts rubbing his back, putting her fingers into his hair as she was kissing him. He then lowers his head to her breast and puts the pink bud into his mouth. His tongue makings circles around her right nipple and he hears her moan. A hand plays with the left one. "Gray...ahhh" She arches her back. He kisses her lips again. "Amber I will get you pregnant, the baby will be yours and mine." She opens up her legs. His fingers seek out her clit. "Is that a answer." "Gray please." Her hands find his hard penis and she rubs him up and down on his shaft. "Ohhh Amber. I can't wait to be in you." She kisses his lips. "Then be in me now Gray." He moves down her body and looks over her body. "How I miss you." He rubs at her opening. He wanted to get her wet a little so it would be easy to slide into her. Amber moves her hand down to her clit and she rubs it in circles. "Ahhh Gray." "Amber don't cum yet." He moves her hand away. Her juices were coming out of her and he bends his head and licks some of it up. "mmmmm so good." He puts his penis on her opening and rubs his penis up and down her wet lips. Then he slips inside of hear. She arches her hips up. "Wrap your legs around me." She does as he says. He starts to move inside her. Her warm, pink pussy surround him. He starts thrusting in and out of her." "Ohhh Amber...You feel great." "Gray...I can feel you too. ahhhh" She moves her hand back down to her clit. She plays with her self as he keeps going. He kisses her shoulder. "You are amazing." "Ahhh Gray I am going to cum" He moves her hand away. "Not yet." His lips seeks out her lips and kisses her long and plays with her tongue and sucks on her lips to make them swollen. "Mmmm Gray..." She kisses him back and she rubs her hands on his chest. "Amber keep kissing me until we cum together." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him with everything has has. "Gray...Oh Gary...ahhhh yes. He covers his mouth with hers and moans through the kiss. Amber can feel the climax coming. Each thrust they get closer and until both of them cum at the same time. Gray lays beside her and pulls her closer to him. "I been wanting to do this from the time we were at your dad's place. I now have you back." He puts his hand on her stomach. "I have both of you back" She smiles and kisses him. "I am ready for round two Amber." They make love again until the next morning when their worlds come crashing down to reality.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Gary gets out of her bed and looks down at her while sleeping. Last night was amazing the best sex he has ever had with her. He walks around the bed and bends down to kiss her back as he covers her up with the blanket. He puts on his pants and leaves the room. He walks over to his jacket to get his cell out of the pocket. He sits down on the couch and sees all the messages and voice calls that was left. There were calls from Lyon and Juiva. He starts listening to them as he picks up the ultrasound picture from the coffee table.

The first voice message was from his brother. "Gray, don't go over there. Think about this before you do." The next one was from Juiva. "Juiva is sorry Darling. I should of told you. I understand that you need to know." The other messages where mostly the same and the last one was from Juiva wanting to know when he will be home. He puts his phone down not wanting to look at the texts. "Soon a other picture will be taken." He smiles to himself, with how many times they did it, he was sure they conceive. He puts the picture down on the table. "Should wake her up, see if she is up for other round." His cell was ringing of Juiva ringtone. He was going to ignore it but he subconsciously picks it up. "Hello." "Darling, Juiva is glad to get a hold of you. Where are you?" "Where do you think?" "Juiva knows you went to see Amber are you still with her." "We had lots to talk about, still do." "Juiva would like to see her Darling." Amber wakes up and hears Gray's voice. She gets out bed and puts on her housecoat and makes her way over to her bedroom door. She was going to make her way into the kitchen to start on the coffee maker, but she listens in on the call. "I don't know when I will see you Juiva." "But darling your talk with her should be over." "Like I said there is a lot to get through." "Ok I will go to your apartment and wait for you." "You can if you want. Not to sure when I will get there." "Juiva can wait all day." "Do as you wish. I got to go." "Juiva loves her darling Gray. Does Gray love Juiva." "Yeah sure I do love you." Amber had to take a few steps back from hearing that. After what they did last night. She realize that he was still in love with women he is suppose to marry in two months time. What they share was only residual feelings they once had for each other. Making love was spur on those emotions.

She gets dress and leaves her room as he hangs up the call. "Hello Beautiful, how are you? Do you feel any different?" Amber didn't want to look into his eyes. Her mind has cleared up from last night and knew that it was a mistake. "Different?" She makes her way into the kitchen to start on coffee. "Yeah, Pregnant" "If I am I will not know for awhile." "I guess you are right." He comes up to her and kisses her cheek. "What do you want to do today?" "I have to do somethings and you need to see your finance." He looks at her and he can tell she has a change in mood." "What is it?" "Nothing." "Don't tell me that, something has happen since you came out your room." "Well, I heard your phone call." "What of it." Her cup goes slamming down on the counter. "What we did last night was wrong. Our emotions got the better of us. You still love Juiva." "No last night was right between us. I know that and the proof is right here." He puts her hand on her stomach. "So are you saying what we did has put a end to your relationship with Juiva." She pushes down on his hand and goes over to the coffee maker. Gray couldn't say anything. "You still have commitment with her Gray. Can you throw all that way?" "We have a history together, our feelings." "It could only be attraction. You want me and I wanted you and that was it." "No! I don't buy that." She looks at him straight in the eyes. "Yes, that is all this is. All the times we have come close to each other it's attraction. We satisfied that last night. Now we can go our separate ways. You don't have to tell Juiva about what took place. Don't have to hurt her." "I don't want that." "Then what do you want?" "I want..." He looks around the room. "You need to leave." "What?" "Gray go to Juiva that is were you belong." She goes to the couch picks up his shirt and jacket. "Go!" He grabs his things and puts them back on the couch." "You want me to go, knowing you could be having my child." "If there is one. Gray right at start I given you a condom." "I know what I was doing" "Do you?" "My mind was set."

She walks over to the window and looks out. "I need to think, and you need to stay away." "Amber." "Go! How many times do I have to tell you." He picks up his shirt and puts it on. "I am not staying away." "It's best Gray or Juiva is going to be hurt. I will not answer any of your calls or the door." He frowns at her. As he is putting on his jacket. "I'll go." He turns her around and makes her look at him. "I am going to wait for you to call me." "Don't hold your breath." His hand travels down her arm and he opens up her robe and puts a hand on her stomach. "You will tell me if you are. I am dam sure there is a baby." She closes up her robe and picks up the picture off the table. "Here, I do have a second one. I got two done, if you ever did find out." "Thanks, I appreciate that." He walks over to the door and has his hand on the handle. "Do not say it was a mistake what we did. I would do it all over again. I was planing to make love to you this morning." "Gray there is other people involved here. I need you to realize this." He nods his head. He opens the door and leaves. As he heads to the elevator he hears hers crying. "Amber don't cry."

He holds up the cup to his lips and take a sip of his drink. He looks at the women in front of him looking out the window. "You aren't talking very much today?" "What?" "Amber, What is up with you." "Sorry, Lyon. I have my head in the clouds." "I have been trying to get a hold of you for 3 weeks. You finally answer to agree to go for a belated birthday lunch." "I had lots of things to do. I have found a place, I am already starting to pack." "That is great. It's more secure then where you are now?" "I guess a person has to buzz in for me to allow them into building." "Good, that way Dan can't get close to you. I can help you pack and move." "I would like that." "I could ask my brothers but Mira is driving me nuts." "Why?" "Gray showing up on my birthday. She thinks we got back together." "I am sorry Amber If I didn't talk to Juiva and shown her your picture then Gray wouldn't have known." "I can't blame you. I should have done it a long time ago. He does have the ultrasound picture I took." "He shown it to me and mother." "Oh no, she knows. Great do I need to hide now." Amber puts her cup on the table and holds her head up with her hand. "Mother thought it was His and Juiva's. Don't worry, Gray and I told her not disturb you with the past." Amber head snaps up. "Are they?" "Are they what?" "Lyon!" "No no they aren't expecting." She puts a hand on her chest. "Why do you sound relieve at that news." "Huh." "Your actions." He points to her chest. She shrugs. He waves at the waitress for a other cup of coffee. Amber takes a bite of her salad. "Spill, something is clearly getting to you." She sighs.

Waitress comes over and fill both of their cups with coffee. She smiles at Lyon as she walks away. "I think she likes you." "Do not be switching topics. Talk." "If I tell you, you can't say anything about this to anybody." "A other secret, I don't know Amber. I think I have had plenty." "You wanted to know." He can see that she was trouble by something and he wanted to be a good friend. He bites his lip. "Fine tell away." She tells him all that happen that night into the next morning." He looks at her not believing what he just heard. "You are pregnant again." "I don't know." He puts his fingers to the bridge of his noise. "You two are something else. Have you taken a test." "No." "Have you got one at your house or make appointment with your doctor?" "No." "Why not?" "Because I don't want to know if it's true." He reaches his hand across the table and holds on to hers. "The look on your face tells me you know that answer." "Lyon, I can't be, but I haven't been feeling well these last few days. This whole thing is one big disaster." "One way to know for sure right? Come we will go over to that store there and buy one and go to your place. I can help you pack while you take it." "You know if I am right you will be the first one to know again." He smiles. "I have no problem with that." He stands up and pulls her up by her hand. "I am going to pay for lunch and we will go."

Outside the restaurant a man was hiding in the shadows smoking. His eyes were focus at his person of interest. "Having me arrested. You will pay dearly for that. Who ever is standing in my way will have to be removed." Flicks the cigarette on to the concrete and steps on it with his foot. "Here you are with a other man on your arm. While you could have me instead." He plays with the lighter in his hand. He has a need to burn something and the last fire he lite wasn't big enough for him and he only got one person hurt. "I can't go back to her brother work place, they have police officers covering the place." He watches them leave and starts following them. "If only I can get her alone." They go into a store and he stands by the wall out of sight. He wanted to make his presence known to her but he can't underestimate what she would do. The black eye he got from her, shocked him. It shown how not weak she really is and it trigger him to wanting to do harm. He wasn't paying attention when they walked back out of the store and was heading right for him. He quickly put his head down and purposely bumps into Lyon. "Watch were you are going." Dan didn't say anything back or she would of recognize his voice. She did turn around and give him a look but he scrunched down making himself look smaller. He looks at them walking away. With her hand on his arm. "Slut."

She turns her head again to look back. "What is it?" "I don't know but have a weird feeling." The person that bump into Lyon was no longer there. She shakes her head. "It's probably my imagination. I thought maybe a knew him from some place." "You might have saw him on the street before." "Maybe." They were not to far from her apartment only a few blocks away. " "Where is your new place." As they continue to walk down the street. "Actually it's closer to where you live." "Are we going to be neighbours?" "Only about 4 blocks." "Close enough. I can bug you for coffee." She laughs. "Just don't come knocking to early in the morning. I'll even give you a extra key so I don't have to buzz you in." "Sounds good to me." They reach her place after a few minutes with Dan tailing behind them. Lyon opens the door for her and they go inside. "This is my chance, they didn't even know I was here." He makes sure they are in the elevator before he goes inside. "Should I go to her floor or stay on the main ." He stands there for a moment or two playing with is lighter thinking on his next move. There was a bin for recyclable paper by the front door. "Maybe I can deal with both of them together." A evil smile spends across his face. He picks up the bin and goes to her floor.

She puts the key into her door and unlocks it. Lyon follows her in and sees all the boxes. "You have been busy." "I need to be out of my place by April 18 and move into my new one." "Where do you want me to start?" "You don't have too do this Lyon." "I am and will. Take the bag into the bathroom. I'll work out here." Amber stood there for a moment looking at the bag. Lyon walks over to her and put a hand on her back. "Not knowing is the worse. Take a deep breath in." She breaths in deeply and lets it out. "Good, now get in there and pee on the stick." He pushes on her back. "Ok ok I am going." Lyon starts to put things into a box. "Lyon, there is paper on the fridge I want you to look at." He turns his head and sees the white paper. "I see it?" "Read it." He walks over to the fridge and pulls it off. He reads it over. "Amber this is wonderful news. What are your plans now?" "I have decided anything yet." "Do not miss this chance." He puts the paper back on the fridge and makes his way over to her bathroom in her bedroom. He knocks on the bathroom door. "How is it going in there?" Amber opens up the door and steps out. "Still waiting for it to appear. I set a timer on my phone to go off, then I'll check it." He pulls her into his arms and gives her a reassuring a hug. "Whatever it is or isn't. Know I am here for ya." She looks up at him and smiles. "I know that Lyon, that means so much to me." She reaches up to him and plants a kiss on his lips. "What is that for?" "For being you." "If you keep this up. I might snatch you." "We both know you wouldn't do that, right?" "There is always one way to find out." "Lyon..." He kisses her forehead. "Your timer is ready to go off" "I can't look at it." He lets her go and walks into the bathroom. "What am I suppose to see?" "A plus for positive and menus for negative." Lyon pick up the stick and looks at it. He walks back over to her and puts a hand on her stomach. "It's a positive." She puts a hand on his. "Oh boy." He puts the stick down on her dresser. "Should call him?" "No, not going to." "Amber he has the right."

She walks back out into the living room. "I can't. If I do that then Juiva gets hurt." "He was the fool to do this to begin with." "Then I am the bigger fool to allow it. Takes two to tango." They continue to talk not seeing the smoke coming from under her front door. "Lyon I have cause enough pain and suffering to him. If word gets out about the baby. That pain will go to her. I don't want that for her." "She is going to be hurt either way this turns out. Why hide it.?" "I am the only one dealing with it." "Then you are repeating the same mistake over again." Before she could say a other thing. A loud alarm was going off in the hallway. "What is that?" "The fire alarm." Amber plugs her ears to make her way over to the front door. Lyon puts a hand on her shoulder. "You stay here I'll check it out." He opens up the door and smoke comes right into her place. Lyon doesn't see a fist coming right at him. He gets hit in the face and is knock backwards on to the floor. "Lyon!" Amber goes running to him. From the smoke emerges a person she hasn't seen a long time. "Dan!" "Happy to see me?" "Like hell." Dan grabs a hold of her arm. "You are coming with me." Lyon stands up from the floor. "You let her go." "Nah, it's going to be more fun this way." The smoke is getting worse in the apartment. Amber looks at Dan. "Did you start the fire?" "Look who is the smarty pants." She tries to shake him off her. Lyon was ready to charge after him, but he holds up a knife. "Don't think about it." Lyon holds up his hands. "You do know you have put yourself in a position that you will not get out of." "We will see shall we."

In a fire hall their call bell is ringing and the announcement over the speaker tells where the fire is. Jellal quickly stands from his desk. "That is Amber's apartment." He runs out of his office and down the fire poll to grab his gear to go on the waiting firetruck that is ready for action. "Why is there a fire at her place. I hope it's not the same guy that has been setting up fires all over the place." "Captain we are ready to move out." "Do so and get there quickly."

Dan was pulling Amber towards the door and his other hand still had the knife pointed at Lyon. "Dan stop this you are only putting us in danger, we have to get out of the building." "This is some of my greatest work. Why not see this all burn down to ash." Amber could see the light flickering from the flames down the hallway. "Dan come on. What is it you want?" She was terrified to her core, but she had to keep her wits about her. "What I always wanted, you. But you keep turning me down for years. Then you go and hit me in the eye, I got fire from my job, and arrested." Amber grab a plate that was on her counter and try to hit him with it. He dodge out of the way but let go of her arm. Lyon goes charging at him and tackles him to the ground. "Lyon be careful." She looks around the room to see if there is anything bigger or strong she could use against him. They wrestle on the floor and Dan takes his knife and stabs Lyon in the shoulder. He yells out in pain. "Lyon!" "Don't mind me and get yourself out of here." "I can't do that not with out you." Lyon rolls Dan onto his back and starts hitting him in the head hoping to knock him out. Dan takes his knife to takes a aim for his neck. Lyon gets rolled back and Dan is on top of him ready to stab Lyon's heart. "This is the end of you." "I don't think so." Behind Dan, Amber has frying pan in her hand. She hits him over the head knocking him out. The pan goes laying on the floor and Amber kneels down to Lyon with tears in her eyes. "Lyon!" "I am ok. We need to get out of here." The flames already reached her door. "We can't leave, look." She points to the doorway. Amber runs to the door and closes it. The smoke is getting worse and they both start coughing. Lyon goes and opens the window hope it will help them to breath. "Come over here." "Happy where is he?" "Amber come here. We will call him." "Happy, Happy. Where are you?" She hears a meow. "I hear him but can't see him with the all this smoke." "You stay here, I'll go get him." Lyon leaves her side to head to her bedroom where Happy could be. "Lyon!" "I have him. I can't see my way back." "Follow my voice." The smoke and not being able to breath. Was hurting her lungs. "Lyon over here." She coughs while talking. "Lyon, Happy." He should have been back over by now. "Lyon!" She shouts out. Amber got on her knees and she could hear the fire trucks coming. "Brother?" Her cell is on the coffee table. She crawls over and reaches for it.

"Juiva wants to know what you think of this darling." "It's white Juiva everything here is white." "It's table clothes and they are in different shades of white my darling." She holds up the fabric in her hands and looks down at it. "To me they are all the same." His cell starts ringing and he looks down and sees Amber's number and picture. When Lyon finally shown him the picture of that date he took his cell sent the picture to his own phone and deleted the picture off Lyon's cell. He didn't like the fact that his brother had enjoy the the date with is Ex. He smiles to himself. "About time." "What is that?" "Nothing, I have to take this call." He walks a little ways from Juiva. "Hey, You finally called." "Gray..." He can hear her coughing. "Sounds like you have cold." "No, smoke...fire." "Amber!" Juiva turns to Gray, hearing Amber's name being spoken. "Amber what fire," "Can't breath...Dan." "Dan is there...Amber" "Dan...start...fire...Lyon." "My brother?" "Lyon...got...stab." "Amber...Amber!" The line goes dead. "Shit. Juiva lets go." She puts down the cloth and grabs her purse. "Juvia wants to know what is wrong." "Seams there is a fire at Amber's apartment. Lyon is there as well and this Dan guy has shown up." Gray hits the wall with his fist as they leave the building. "She better be alright or I'll kill this guy myself" Juiva was speechless when she heard him talk like that. He has been acting strangely the last little while. She thought it was because of the wedding, now she is starting to rethink that.

Fire trucks, ambulances, police cars had line up at apartment complex. Jellal was ordering his guys around. He had looked up at his sister window to see if he can see any sign of her being in her place. The window was open and the smoke was bellowing out. "You better not be up there." "Captain most of the people are out on the lower floors, it's the fifth floor that we are still missing people." "Dammit, ok men get you asses in there. My sister is up on the top floor, you better find her and bring her out." "Yes sir." A team starts going in." "I want the ladder at that open window now. Not yesterday or tomorrow NOW." "You heard the Captain hustle."

Gray tries to finding parking close to the were everything was happening. He saw Jellal's firetrucks and water was being use to douse out the flames. "Juiva stay inside the car it will be best place instead of all that mayhem that is going on." "Juiva wants to stay close to you." Gray gets out of the car and to her better judgment Juiva follows him. He pushes his way through the crowd trying to get to her brother they can see not to far off. "Jellal!" He starts shouting his name. "Jellal over here." Jellal turns his head at the mention of his name and sees Gray approaching him. "Stay back behind over there." "Amber called me." "What?! When?" "Not to long ago." "Where is she?" "Up there, with my brother and Dan." "Dan!" "She could barley talk because of the smoke Jellal, but she told me that Dan had started the fire and he also stabbed my brother." Jellal turn to his men. "Alright we have three people trapped on the fifth floor. One women, my sister, and two males." "Don't forget Happy if he is lost in there she would be devastated." "Yeah, I know she loves that cat. Men also a one male cat. No time to take a back seat to this. We have the ladder ready to deploy, get up there or it's your asses that is will be on fire." "Yes Captain." The train firefighters start climbing the ladder with the water hose ready to spray when the get inside.

The smoke was heavy and she couldn't see in front of her. The open window didn't offer any fresh air anymore. She was crawling the floor going to her room in search of her Lyon and Happy. She remember what little Jellal has told her about ever being in the fire and to be on the floor. When the call ended she was ready to give up, but she heard Happy meow. "Not going to give up." With her hand she tries to feel where she is at and where she needed to go. "Lyon!" She cough some more, feeling the burn and the ash in her lungs. Amber feels the door frame of her bedroom and she crawls into her room. "Lyon!" "Amber..." "Thanks goodness." Her hand touches his leg. "Why are you here get back to the window." He coughs. "Not without you and Happy. Where is your hand?" He was dealing with the lost of blood from his wound and he felt weak. "Don't bother with me." "That isn't going to happen." She inches her way up with her hand on his body. Then she gets a hold of his hand. "We go together or we don't at all." "Amber think about the baby." "Lyon, I am thinking of the baby. It needs to have his or hers uncle there life." Amber gets on her knees. "I will drag you, if I have to." "Don't do it. Not in your condition." "Again not leaving ya. You are one of my closet friends. Who will go on dates with me to make his brother jealous." He gives out a chuckle. "Who says I am making my brother jealous maybe it's who is with that I am." "You like Juiva? When we get out of this you and I will have a talk."

She tries pulling on him and she reaches outside of her bedroom door way. The smoke is to much for her when standing up. Then gets on her knees again. "I heard firetrucks are coming." "Save your strength Amber." She lays down beside Lyon. "Give me Happy. Maybe with any luck, they will find us here." He hands him over to her. "They will, your brother is among them." He wraps his good arm around her and brings her closer to his body. Her front window gets smashed in and glass goes everywhere. Two firefighters come inside with a third one on the ladder. "Start searching for anyone." "I will go over here you search that way." The flames have reaches her entrance way and kitchen it was almost about to consume the living room. When the third firefighter starts using the water gun to battle the flames. "I have found one occupant, male, late twenties by the island in the kitchen. It seams he has been knocked out, with blood coming from his head." "Understood, start carrying him to the window." The second firefighter looks down on the floor and sees four feet. He gets closer to see who he has found. "I have two persons and a cat. This must be the sister and that guys brother?" He pushes the button to his walkies talkie. "Captain we have found all three including the cat. We need oxygen masks ready and ambulance on stand by. We are bringing them out." "Roger we are waiting to received them and hurry the flames have reach the bottoms level." "Proceeding now with the dark hair blue women and cat." He lifts her up into his arms and begins the short distance to the window. Dan was already out the window onto the ladder being helped by the third uniform firefighter. He gets dragged down the ladder to others waiting for him.

Jellal, Gray and Juiva look on seeing Dan being rescued first. When he gets off the truck and the paramedics puts him on the gurney and apply the mask on him. Gray goes charging for him. "You son of bitch. I am going to strangle you for what you did." "Gray stop, the cops can deal with him." Jellal tries to hold him back. "Why should I leave this scum to the police when I can give him a pounding right now." "I don't think your brother will be please at you to be arrested or Juiva." "I think Lyon would want me too." "Then what about Amber." Gray stops in his tracks and looks up at the window and sees she on her way out. "He is not worth it Gray. Concentrate on your brother coming out and making sure he is alright." Juiva puts her hand on his arm and pulls him backwards. "Juiva let go of me." "Juiva darling needs to allow the men to work. We can wait for them to bring Lyon and Amber down." Jellal goes to his sister as she is helped down and a gurney comes in to place her on it. "Sister!" "Brother...Happy." He takes the cat out of her hands. He could barely feeling a pulse. "We will give him air too, Sister. I am sure he will be ok. You need to take care of yourself. They will send you to the hospital. I'll phone Mystogan to meet you there. I have to stay here." "What about Happy." "Do not worry about him. I'll look after him." He kisses her forehead. "Glad to see you alive." Gray and Juiva come running over. Juiva couldn't hold him back any longer. "Amber!" She turns her head in his direction. He grabs her hand. "What happen up there." She pulls the mask off her face. "Keep it on." "Dan cause the fire. He was trying to get me to leave with him. I took a plate and try to hit him with it. Was able to get free but Lyon got hurt. He was fighting with him on the floor and got stabbed in the shoulder. I had a frying pan in a box and took it out and whacked him with it. In the end we couldn't get out of the apartment." "You are safe now." He wanted to put his hand on her stomach to know if she was pregnant. They stare at each other not saying anything but knowing that something was there between them. She reaches up her hand to touch his cheek. "Check on Lyon, You can help him." "I can help you too are you hurt?" He takes the telescope off the paramedic that was standing by. "I am a doctor." Gray starts his examination and listen to her lungs. "Gray, your brother needs you more." "Amber! Stop it." She mumbles. He smiles down at her. "Behave, remember." She turns her head away and she sees Lyon being laid down as well.

Juiva went straight to him. "Lyon!" He slowly opens his eyes. "Hey you." He reaches for her hand. "Checking up on me." Juiva looks at his shoulder and she has tears in her eyes. "Is Lyon going to me alright. Juvia is worried." "I had to be her knight and rescue the damsel in distress. This wound is nothing." She gives him a small smile. "Juiva Gray will look at you. He is seeing to Amber first." She points her finger to look beside him. Lyon moves and head and sees Gray listening to her lungs. "I am the one that is hurt Gray." "Do not talk brother. I will come to you in a minute." "We spoil her to much. Always getting her own way." Amber reaches for Lyons hand. "Can I get closer to him." "You will be taking a ride here soon." Gray turns to the paramedic. "You can take her now. Keep on the mask and make sure she doesn't take it off. He leans closer to her ear and whispers. "I will see you soon. You can tell me your pregnant." He wanted to kiss her but he goes to make his way over to his brother. Amber gets wheeled into the ambulance she waves at her brother and the rest and Happy is starting to move better. Then she looks at the building, they were still battling the flames and ash falls down like snow. "Guess it will be easy move." The paramedic closes the doors and tells the other worker to drive.

Gray removes Lyon shirt to get a better look at the stab wound. "Juiva can you go to Jellal and check on Happy." "Juiva will do as her darling says." He waits for her to walk away before he talks to Lyon. "Thanks brother for saving her." "Be glad I was there. If I wasn't who knows what could have happen." Gray starts cleaning around the wound. "I know. When I saw him, I was ready to pounce on him. Why were you with Amber?" "Birthday Lunch. I couldn't see her on her birthday because of you." Gray ask for the paramedic medic bag to take out a bandage. "That's good to know." "Jealous brother." "I have no problem with you seeing her." "Really, you do not mind if I asked her out then. Because you are getting married." Gray slams the bandage on Lyons shoulder. "Ouch. Watch it. You can't get anything pass me. Plus I know what happen on her birthday. Can't believe you Gray. You have Juiva and you had sex with Amber." "We both wanted it." The paramedic comes over to them. "We need to take him doctor." "He is ready for you. Juiva and I will follow in the car."

The air was more cleaner for her to breath now without out the mask. "Sister, you were told to keep the mask on." "Mystogan I am much better then what I was. I am not coughing so hard now." She was in her own hospital room. The doctor has checked her out. She even ask him to do a pregnancy test to confirm what she found out. When he came back before her brother show up, he told her she was expecting. "When Jellal call me to say you were on your way here and he told me what transpire I very concern. At lest you are safe now. That guy will not be behind bars for good. I talked to Officer Gildarts and Dan has already been arrested." "Has he waken by getting hit in the head by my frying pan." "Yes, hes been interrogated and he came clean about all the fires that has happen around the city and also my work site." "Oh no brother he did that. I am so sorry." "No blame on your part." Mystogan gives her a hug. "How is my apartment?" "Jellal says that the flames took over. You were lucky to get out when you did." "I will be having fun buying all new things with my insurance."

After the visit with Jellal and Happy. Amber was glad to see her cat doing so well. Her brother was going to look after Happy until she got out of the hospital the next day. She was sleeping when Gray comes into her room. Lyon had to have surgery for his stabbed wound and Gray was waiting with Juiva to see him when he came too in his own room. He walks into the room and very softly closed the door behind him. Juiva stayed behind with Lyon for a bit longer. The door made a click sound when it closed and it woke her up. She opens up her eyes to see Gray standing there. "Gray..." Her hand reaches out for him. He comes over and cups her face in his hands and bends and kisses her lips. "I been wanting to kiss you when I saw you come out of the building. How are you doing?" "Better, but all my things are burn up." "I am relieved that you were not seriously hurt." "Same here." Gray motions for her to move over a little on the bed and he sits down beside her. He kisses her again. "Gray..." "Before you say anything else." His hand goes on her stomach. "Are you? Tell me you are." She bites her cheek. "No, I am not. I had my period." The look on his face, pain her for telling a lie. This is for the best she believed. He can married the person he wanted. Gray picked Juiva to be his wife, she had her chance a long time ago. Now the next part was going to be the hardest for her. Tears start flowing down her face. "Gray, we can't see each other anymore." "Why not." You know why." "I haven't seen you in 3 weeks and even before that you keep your distance." "There is a reason for that. You are with someone." "Amber. I don't want this." "Gray you can't have me and her. The sole purpose that I had you keep away from me was for you to see that." Her hand touches his cheek. "I loved you once. I don't want to hurt you again. Let me go." He takes her hand and kisses it. "What do you feel for me now." A knock on the door alerted them that someone had come in. Amber looks around him and it was a nurse. "I need to check on her Dr Fullbuster." "Can you give us a few more moments please." "Yes doctor." Gray turns back around. "I am not to sure what I feel. I know that until you figure out what you want. This is the end." She wipes the tears away from her face. "Amber, don't." There were tears in his eyes. "We have to Gray." "It's to hard to let you go." "You can and will." She puts her hands on his face and brings his head down and kisses his lips. His arms wrap around her and continue the kiss. "Doctor?" She breaks away. "Go. Do not look back." He gets off the bed and holds onto her hand and looks at her. "I hate this." He lets go of her hand and slowly walks to the door. Then he looks back not heading to her warning. The tears where just coming down her face. He wanted to go back to her, but made his feet move out of the room.

He walks back to his brother's room. The tears have dried on is face. When he pushes on the door. Juiva quickly gets out of the bed. Gray looks at her and Lyon and he can tell she is fluster. "Something wrong?" "No darling." "Brother how is Amber." "She is good Lyon." He could tell that his brother was upset. "I wish I could get something to drink." "I, Juiva can get it for you." "Thanks Juiva." Juiva leaves the room in a hurry. "Gray, is everything ok. You don't look happy." He thought he would be over the moon to hear she was pregnant. but something tells him that isn't the case. "She told me not to come near her anymore. To marry, Juiva." "Oh. She did. Not to tell you anything else?" "No, nothing." Lyon frowns at hearing that and thinks to himself. "What did she do?" "Sorry brother, maybe this is for the best." "Why should it?" "Little brother what did she tell you." Gray tells him what she had told him. "I agree with her. You can't have both of them." Gray sighs. "Don't know what to do." "Take some time and start figuring that out Gray or you will end up with regrets."


	11. Chapter 11

First thing that Lyon did when he got of the hospital a few days later. He went to Amber's new apartment. She had some explaining to do and he wanted to know what was going on. He reads her name on the name plate and pushes the button. "Hello?" "It's Lyon." "Lyon, why are you here?" "Open up the door now." "I don't want to you sound angry." "What give you the hint?" "Lyon it's not a good time." "Make time my dear friend." "Fine." He hears her mumbles. "Gray had told him one time that she did that when she didn't get her own way. She buzzes him in and he makes his way up to her the second floor. The door was open when he arrived and knocks and walks in. "Amber?" "I am over here by these boxes." He walks closer to were she is. "Is this from your place?" "No, there wasn't anything really salvageable. Everything had that burnt smell. I have to get everything new." "What is in the boxes?" "New stuff, this box here is dishes. That box there is a bookshelf. I am waiting for a new bed to be delivered here. Sleeping on the floor sucks. I have other stuff coming too." Happy rubs up against Lyon leg. He looks down and picks him up. "I see you are doing well." "He has been a little clinging to me. Not wanting to be out of my sight." Lyon puts him down he walks over to Amber and lays on her lap.

Lyon sits down on the floor across from her, she had no couch yet or chair. He looks at her. "Amber why didn't you tell him?" "To me this was the only way for him to let me go. His life was going well until he saved me that day. The closeness and the attraction we were feeling would cause more pain if Juiva found out." "You are repeating the same mistake over again." "And it's my mistake to repeat it. If you want him to know so bad, why didn't you spell the beans." "It wasn't my place to say anything. I am guilty just as you are." Lyon lays back on the floor and he rubs his shoulder. He was still feeling pain from the being stabbed. "I am sorry Lyon." He hears her cry. "No need to cry." He reaches his hand out for her to hold it. She lets Happy off her lap and crawls over to him and takes his hand. He pulls her down beside him. "I didn't mean to get you involved in all this." "I was involved when it happen the first time and didn't say anything." He rolls onto his side to looks at her. "You aren't going to tell him Lyon." "No, but you should." "No, not going too." "This baby will not known his own father in the same city you are living in." She puts her hand on her stomach. "It's not going to be in this city." He raise his brow at her. "What are you saying?" "Moving." "You moved in here already, are you moving to a different place?" "You can say that." "Amber?" "I am going to Paris." "You are going to be working underneath a Chef." "I thought it would be good and it's the right time." "What about the baby?" 'Going to raise it there. Lyon you are the only and I mean only person that knows." "You really like to put me in a sticky situation." "Uh huh, and what about you and Juiva."

"I am in the same boat as you remember. I can't get myself involved with her knowing she is marrying my brother." "Aren't we a fine pair." She laughs "Maybe we should date each other?" She puts her arm to cover her eyes. Lyon moves closer to her and puts her arm down and puts a hand on her cheek. "Why don't we, we can say the baby is mine. Make them so jealous that they would hate us." "Lyon you wouldn't want to do that to Juiva, even though you like her." "I am in love with her Amber, but I also have feelings for you too. That date we had I can't get you out of my mind." "What is with the hormones going in your family. I can understand with the way I am feeling because of the baby but you." "Because me and my brother has the same interest. Don't you feel anything for me." She puts her hand on his cheek. "I love you so much, but you are more of best friend to me then anything. I don't want to ruin what we have now by dating. I will say one thing though. That kiss we share had given me second thoughts." He smiles down at her. He rubs her cheek. He leans down and kisses her. "What was that for?" "For being you." "The kiss I gave you was more of a peck then a make out session." "That wasn't making out. We can if you want" She slaps his arm and sits up. "Pretty soon our lives are going to change Lyon." He sits beside her and puts a arm around her. "You will have me through it all." "That is great, because right now I am going to throw up." She gets up and runs to the bathroom. Lyon stands up and looks out the window. "Brother you are missing out. Amber I'll come and hold your hair up." He runs to her bathroom.

Amber place got filled with new and old stuff. Her brothers brought over things that they had extra stuff at their house. She told them of her plans but not of the baby and mention to them not to say anything to the girls. She wanted to tell them herself. "We did tell you whatever you chose we would be support you. Right Jellal." "Yes, we are proud of you and this is good experience." "When do you leave?" "I already sent them a email and they have responded back. I can head on over whenever." "We will miss you." "Will you come and visit me or are we going to skype." "I can't stand to fly Amber." "I know Mystogan." She looks at Jellal. "I can try, but know we are here for you." "I know brothers." She gives them a bone crunching hug. "I don't know I'll ask you to take me to the airport. Or you will have me in tears at the gate." "We will not miss out on saying goodbye." She starts crying into her older brother chest. Jellal looks at his brother and Mystogan shrugs and mouths. "It must be Gray?" "Sister, what about Gray?" "What about him?" She wipes her eyes. "Does he know you are going." "No, doesn't need to know. He is getting marry soon." "Oh ok." "Why?" "Nothing. We were wondering that is all." She frowns at them. They have been acting weird around her as of late. Never question them about it.

Amber was at work telling Mira and the girls of where she is going. "We are so happy you are going, but are going to miss you here." Lucy wipes away her tears. "I know, I am going to miss everyone." Erza puts a hand on her shoulder. "Your job will be here when you get back." "Thanks Erza. Maybe by then you and my brother?" She winks at her. "Still waiting for the proposal from Jellal." "It will happen and you Mira?" "We aren't ready yet, but when we do. I will say yes." Lucy looks at the other girls. "What of you and Gray?" "What about us?" "Aren't you going to miss him." "Lucy he doesn't know I am going and I hope that none of you will tell him." "You two have something together and the jackpot is so high right now that anyone could win." "Jackpot?" Erza hits her head. "Shut up Lucy." "Jackpot? Will someone fill me in." "Ok we will tell you but don't get mad." "Get mad at what Mira." "Lucy has made a bet on you and Gray." "Why?" "When I saw you kiss at midnight and saw the look you give each other. I knew you would get back together. I tried to bet with Natsu, but he turn me down. So I was talking to other people about you two. They put in for against you two not to work out." "You bet on my love life! I can't believe this. Who is all that put in money and do I want to know how high it is." "Ummm mostly everyone you know. It's close to $900" "So all of you put in a bet?" "Yes." She looks at them. "When you mean all the people I know. Doest that include my brothers." They all look away from her. "Oh my god. That explains why they were asking about Gray that night." Amber picks up her jacket. "I think this is a good time for me to be moving." "Amber don't get mad it was a little bit of fun" Lucy stands in front of her. "Fun, you think it's fun to bet on your friends love life. To bet to see if they will get together. Lucy I have lost the one man I truly love. I was here helping him with his wedding. It can killed me, because it should have been me." She walks away from them. "You end this Jackpot now or we are no longer friends." "Everyone give me their money." "Then we are no longer friends." She heads out of the store. "Go going Lucy." "It's not over yet Erza." "How so?" "She just admit she is in love with him." She grins. Mira claps her hands together. "Can't wait for their wedding." Erza rolls her eyes at them.

A few weeks later.

"The tie is not sitting right on you Son." "Thanks Mother." Ur looks at her son for the last little while he has been so down. Not really showing any interest in his own wedding. It seam to her, he was dealing with a broken heart. "Son are you alright." "I am fine mother." "I don't think so Son. It's your wedding day and you should be more excited then this. "I am great about my wedding can't be anymore happy." He looks at himself in the mirror. "If you say so son I am going to check on Juiva. Lyon should be here soon." Ur leaves to go down the hallway to go and see the bride. Gray takes the tie off to redo it. His thoughts were only of Amber. He would go to bed thinking of her and waking up with thoughts of her. He sighs. "Amber I miss you." Lyon comes in after hearing that. He saw Amber off at the airport. She was so mad at everyone even her brothers over the bet that she didn't want them to come. Happy was now living with Lyon. He had promise to look after him and bring him to her when she was all settled in. "Brother are you talking to yourself." "Oh Lyon you are here now." He frowns at him. He was walking around like a zombie like when he broke up with Amber last time. "Are you ready?" "I guess."

They hear running coming down the hallways. "Gray! Gray!" "Mother what is wrong." She comes into the room. "Juvia is not in her room." "What! Where is she?" "I don't know, but only this envelope with your name is on it." She hands it over to him. He looks at it and it was her handwriting. He opens up the envelope there was a letter inside.

My Darling Gray,

I am so sorry to be doing this on our Wedding Day. But Juiva feels that she can't go through with it. I have seen you change over the weeks to someone who is dealing with a broken heart. Even before that change there was something different with you. You know longer said, I love you to Juiva or wanted to have make love. Your mind was completely somewhere else when we were together. And yet when you hear her name or someone says her name your eyes would shine. Juiva knew who you really wanted to see...that is Amber.

You are still in love with her Gray. I believe she still loves you too. The looks she would give you, was a look of love. I didn't notice until I was thought back to the times we would met her. Juiva still cares for you and love you. I am going to go now and I hope you will find happiness with Amber. I hope I will find my own love one day.

Juiva.

Gray puts the letter at his side. "She left." "What is that son?" He gives his mother the letter and Lyon looks over his mother's shoulder to read it too. "Sorry son." "Me too brother." Lyon was jumping for a little joy in his head. He can now go after Juiva. "Son, it's for the best. We should tell the wedding guests. Gray was already taking off his jacket and putting his tie down on a chair. "Can you and dad do that for me." "Why it's your responsibility" "I need to catch someone." "Catch who?" He runs to he door. "Amber." Ur smiles at his son. "About time, I put $200 in that jackpot." He looks at her. "Jackpot?" "Tell you later son. Go after her." He starts running down the hallway past his father that was coming up the hallway. "Son where are you going." "Going to rekindle a relationship." Lyon watches his brother running. "I should go after him" "Why should you?" He turns to his mom. "Amber isn't in the city anymore." "Where is she?" "Paris." "What!"

He hops into his car and speeds out of his parking lot. "I hope she is at work. The person that she sent with the cake didn't really know her that well." He weaves through traffic trying to make sure not to cause a accident. The wedding venue wasn't that far from the city. "I hope you will be surprise to see me coming in that doorway." He turns down streets hoping that the intersection lights will be all green for him to go through. He didn't want to stop at any reds. Gray finds the closest car spot to Tasty Treats as he can and runs into the store. He looks around to see Amber anywhere. "Gray? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to say I do right now." He runs up to Erza. "Where is she? Where is Amber?" He looks around. "She isn't here." "Oh ok. She is at her apartment." Lucy was behind Erza and Erza turns her head to look at Lucy. "She isn't at her apartment either Gray. She is gone." "Gone? Gone where?" "Don't you know. She went to Paris to study for 2 years underneath a pastry Chef." "What? When did she go?" "A few weeks ago. We were not allow to send her off because of the jackpot, but your brother took her. "My brother, I have heard my mother talking about a jackpot." "You don't need to know about that." "Lucy!" "You want Amber right. Fly to her Gray." Gray runs out of the store and starts dialing his brother's number. He picks up. "Lyon/1" "Found out did ya?" "I did." "Come back home. We need you to start on making arrangements."

She was standing on a step ladder ready to change a light bulb in the store were she has been studying underneath Jean Philippe. It was late August and she was six and half months pregnant and showing. "Amber you shouldn't be up on the ladder changing the light, come on down." "Jean, you can't do it, you broke your leg and you are walking in cast. You sent the other worker on their break." Amber was looking up at the ceiling and she took the cover off the light fixture. She didn't see a person standing in the window looking up at her. The door opens in the same person comes in. "Come on down you shouldn't be up there when you are expecting." The man snaps his head at her and sees her growing baby bump. "Jean, it's fine." She was about to put the light in when she felt a kick. She holds onto the ladder. "Ouch." She puts her hand on her belly "Amber are you ok." "I am fine Jean. Baby has been active all day. Kicking like crazy. You should be feeling this." "If you come down I can." "Shhh go to sleep little one." Jean looks and sees the guy standing there. "Sir, can you please help I know you are a customer but can you get her down and change the light bulb."

The man nods his head and puts down the crate next to him and starts walks over to the ladder. "Jean I got it." She reaches up and was about to put the light in again when she looses her balance on the ladder. Amber starts going backwards and closes her eyes waiting to hit the ground. She gets caught in the arms of the man and they both go down on the ground with him buffering her fall. "This is the second time I saved you." Amber hears his voice and opens up her eyes and looks at him. "Hello Beautiful. Nice to see those ocean blue eyes of yours. Didn't I tell you if you run I would catch you." "Gray?" He bends his head and kisses her. "Shocked to see me." "Yes." "I am equally shocked to see this." He points to her belly. "Where is the most active spot you are feeling the kicks." He helps her to stand up and looks down at her stomach. "I can show you." She takes his hand and places where he can feel and they stare at each sharing in a special moment. "Wow, you are right the baby is sure is active." She starts crying. "You lie to me again Amber." "Lyon finally told you." "My brother knows? For how long?" "Yes, he has know since I took the test." "Should I ask when you took it." "The day of the fire." He shakes his head. "I should be mad, but right now I don't care." "Amber you know this man?" "Sorry Jean, I do, this is..." "I am the father and her husband." Amber looks right back at him. "You are what?" "Juiva and I didn't get married. She called it off. It took me all this time, to get a passport and find a job here." "Gray..." "Jean is it?" "Yes?" "Can she leave for now." "Of course she can." "Get your things."

She heads into the backroom to grab her stuff. Gray gets the light bulb fixed before going. Amber comes back out. Seeing this man in front of her. The one she has love for a long time or has never stopped loving him. He takes her hand and picks up the crate. "Lets go." He takes her over to the car and puts her in the front seat. The crate goes in the back. He goes around the car and gets in the driver side. "Were are we going?" "To your place." He drives off into traffic. "Gray my place is..." "I know where it is. Lyon told me." He holds her hand as he drives. "We have lots to talk about again."

He parks in the underground parking of her building and he helps her out of the car. "Show me the way." He grabs the crate from the car and a suit case from the trunk. She starts walking to the elevator and he follows her. They get into the elevator and they go on up. "What floor?" "7th." They step off and she pulls out her keys and opens up the third door. "Here we are." She takes off her shoes and jacket. She walks more into her place and Gray looks around. "How big is it?" "Two bedroom. one bath." "You have nursery sit up." "This way." She puts a hand on her stomach feeling more kicks from the baby. She opens up the door to the baby's room. He steps inside. "You got everything?" "No, still need a crib and bassinet." "I have the money from the jackpot. We can use it to get the rest of the stuff." "You got the jackpot money." "Yeah, I heard you were not happy about it. So I asked Lucy for it. Since I was the one that won." "You put money on us" "No, It was I who knew I was coming for you. No one was going to guess the date. Now lets have that conversation." She walks back out to the living room. He takes her hand and walks over to the couch. "Sit down, you need to relax." "Gray..." "Amber you were up on a ladder and I was going to grab you before you had fallen off. I can't have you or my unborn child stress out." She sits down on the couch. He sits beside her. "Show me again." She takes his hand and puts it on her stomach. "Amazing, as a doctor I had to examine my patents that are having a babies. When its your own its internally different." "You wanted to talk Gray." He rubs around her belly." "Why did you lie again." "I had to it was the only way for you to be with Juiva and not me." "I knew I got you pregnant that night." "How could you have known that you did or not." "Because I love you." She looks at him. "You what?" "I love you. I haven't stop Amber. When I saw you again all my feelings return. You are the one that I want. I should have never let you go." He gets down the floor on one knee. "Remember when I said, If I had known the first time you where expecting I would have gone on one knee right there and then and ask you. Now I am asking you. Marry me." He pulls out a ring box out of his pocket. "Gray you are asking because of the baby? You didn't know I was pregnant until you saw me. "I was going ask you right there in the store anyways. When Jean mention you where expecting, I was very surprise to hear the news" He opens up the box. She looks at the gorgeous ring that was in front of her. "It's beautiful." "Like you are." He pulls the ring out of the box. "Amber, will you marry me and have my babies." "Yes, I will and I am already having a baby." "I want more." He sips the ring onto her finger. She leans forward and kisses him. "I love you so much. I have never stop either. When I lost the baby and couldn't come here. I was lost, devastated. I couldn't face you, tell you. I still wanted to be in your arms." "You will never part from me again."

He pulls her up from the couch. "Gray what is in that crate you brought in?" "Opps I forgot." He walks back over to the door and brings it over. "I think you know who this is?" He opens it up and Happy jumps out. "Happy!" She lefts him up into her arms. "How I miss you. Lyon was suppose to bring him over." "I know and he was watching him for you. Lyon can't come over yet. He is searching for someone." "Who?" "Juiva." "Ohhhh. Are you ok with that." "Me and brother have always like the same type of women, including you. I caught you first before he could." "You knew." "Yeah, I did. I wasn't happy about that date you took either." She grins big. "I think its one day he will always remember. I can say I will remember a certain part of it too." She puts Happy down on the couch and walks away from him. "What part, the picture he took." He holds up his phone and shows the lock screen picture. It was her in the red dress. "No it was before that." He steps towards her. "Before the picture. What did you two do?" "Nothing." "Your face tells me a something else." "I will say, that you and him kiss the same way." She starts backing up as he comes closer to her. "We do?" "Yes, but yours kisses are the ones I have missed." She backs right up to the wall. He puts his hands on each side of her. "What have you missed of me?" "We are repeating the same conversation from before." She smiles. "I don't think I need to encourage you this time." His travels his hands down her body. "I don't think so either." He lays both of his hands on her stomach. "Can't wait." "I am sorry Gray. You have missed out on a lot of the pregnancy and I can't go back home not until I am done here." "That is why I moved here." "You did what?" "Didn't you hear me when I said it took all my time to get here because of a passport and find a job. I wanted to come sooner. I am glad I am here now, I can watch you give birth." She starts undoing his shirt. "I got more ultrasound pictures to show you." He rubs her stomach. "I love to see them." She stops and frowns. "What is it?" "The other one got burn in the fire." "Amber my love. I still have the copy you gave me."

He sweeps her up into his arms. "Now we were talking something about a kiss." "I think I need to be shown probably in the bedroom." He heads down the hallway to open door and walks over to the bed and lays her down. "My wife to be I am going make sure you forget his kiss." "I am ready." Gray lays down beside her. He rubs her cheek. "I love you." "And I love you." He leans closer to her and starts kissing her lips. He licks her bottom lip asking to enter inside. She opens and slips his tongue in. He hears her moan and he smiles. "Is it better then his." "I need more convincing." "I can comply with that." He pulls her closer to him and kisses her some more and they ended up making love. Returning to where they belong to each other and where they are meant to be.

2 weeks before the due date...

Lyon was sleeping in the living room when he was woken up by Amber. "Lyon...Lyon! Wake up." He opens up his eyes and he looks at his watch. "It's 3am in the morning." "I know I been up for the last three hours." "Then go back to sleep." "I can't." "Why?" "My water broke." Then we call a plumber in the morning." "Lyon a pipe didn't break, I am in labour." He sits up. "You are what?" "Boy you are slow on up take. Gray isn't here remember he is doing a night shift." "Yes I know." "You are the only one that can take me to the hospital. I am having contractions." "You aren't even due for the next two weeks." She pulls on his hand. "Baby can make appearance anytime now." "Ok we will go then." He pulls back the covers. He has been sleeping in the living room on the hide a bed of the couch for the last month. He has put the search of looking for Juiva on hold so he could be here to see his niece or nephew being born. He starts putting on his pants. "Brother has told me to ask how far apart they are." "They are about a 1 min." He looks up at her. "You said you been up for a few hours have you been having contractions all this time." "I wasn't to sure at first, then I started to get scared and I didn't want to wake you." "What would you have done if I wasn't here." "I guess call Gray or emergency number." "We can go now." He takes her hand and starts walking to the door. "I need my bag." "Where is it?" "Back in the bedroom. It's right by the door." He was about to let go of her hand when she started to squeeze it. "ahhhhhhhh" "Amber, my hand my hand." "Sorryyyy havvvving a contraction." When it was over he look at his hand and feels it throbbing. "Good to know not hold your hand for next time." "Lyon here comes a other one." She reaches for it he steps back. "No." "I need to hold to something." "Hold to the chair." He goes running down the hallway to get her bag." He hears breaking and something crashing. He comes running back out with her bag. "What was that." "You said hold on to the chair." "Didn't mean for you to break it."

She puts her hands on the table. "Why is it when something major happens in my life you are the first to know." "You asking this now." He comes over to her. "We got to go." She shakes her head. "Not going to make it to the hospital, you got to phone Gray." "That is good idea. He will know what to do." He goes over to the phone and starts calling his number and lets it ring. "Hello?" "Brother, Glad I got you and not your voice mail." "I have my cell on me in case Amber needs to get a hold of me. What is going? Why are you calling so early in the morning." "Well, ummm Amber is in labour." "What? Put her on." "Amber, Gray wants to talk to you." He hands her the phone. "Gray..." "Sweetie, are you ok." "It hurts Gray, it's painful." "Will come the hospital and I'll meet you here." "Can't ahhhhhhhh" Gray had to hold the phone away from his ear as she was having a contraction. "Amber!" "It's me again." "Brother is she ok." "Gray her water broke, she doesn't think we are going to make it." "Alright, get her laying down. Call a ambulance and I am on my way." "Will do Gray, get here quickly." He puts the phone down.

"Gray is on his way. I am going call 911." Amber is standing and doing her breathing. "He better hurry. ahhhhhh Lyon!" "I am right here. Gray wants you laying down" He sweeps her up into his arms and carries her bridle style down the hallway to the bedroom. "Lyon it's hurts." "I am fairy sure you are since you almost broke my hand." "You have other one, stop complaining." He puts her down on the bed. "Not to sure what to do now. Do I boil water, get cloths, light candles." She gives him a look. "Candles? What turn of the century book have you been reading." "I thought this is what you do?" "In a different time. I need you to remove my pants and underwear and hold my hand." "I shouldn't be doing that and no way about my hand" "Lyon it's fine you are allowed." He helps her to take off her clothes and she has a other contraction. She lays her head back after going through it. "Amber I don' t know how you are doing this." "I don't know either.

A other 15 minutes goes by. "Where is heeeee." "Amber he will be here. I called the ambulance they are in on their way too." "Lyon, I have to push." "Don't push, keep the baby in." "For a guy that said he wanted to be here for the birth this is not like you at all" "Sorry, I am not ready for this." "You think I am. I haven't even pick out a name. My brothers aren't even here and my dad is who knows where. I am scared." "Amber you are going to be a great mom. This kid is going to love you so much." "You think so?" "I know so. because I love you too." She smiles at him. "Ditto." "I am going to check you out." "Alright. I really do need to push." Lyon goes and sees between her legs. "I think I see the head." "Lyon help." "I am not to sure what to do?" "Then move over big brother." "Gray!" He comes over to her and kisses her lips and puts a hand on her stomach. "Sorry I am late, there was car accident and traffic was being detoured around." "Gray the baby is coming." "I know, I'll get you through it. Lyon hold her hand." "She almost broke it." His brother gives him a look to do as he says. "Fine, but if I start to hear breaking of bones I am letting go." Gray takes off his jacket and rolls up his selves. "Amber on the next contraction you need to push hard." "OK, I'll try." Shes starts bearing down when she starts having one. "Good, keep going." She lays back down. "Do not lay down sit up. Lyon get behind her."

They keep going for awhile more. The paramedics arrive and start helping too. "Amber come on you can do this." She shakes her head. "I been pushing and the baby will not move." "It will, you have to push hard." "I been pushing hard, really hard. I can't do this anymore." "Yes you can beautiful, the next push and the baby will come out. Now push!" She bares down with all of her might. "The baby is coming the head is out. Keep going." "Grayyyyyy!" "Amber you doing it. Give it your all." She pushes again and she hears the baby start to cry as it fully comes out of her. "You did it. We have a baby girl." She starts to cry. "I want to her hold her." "Give me second got to clean her up." He cuts the cord and cleans her. He warps her up in a blanket and hands her over to his love. "Here is our baby girl." Amber looks down at the precious bundle in front of her. "I'll let you guys have some privacy." "No Lyon you can stay." "Amber you and my brother need time alone." "Brother it's alright." Lyon could tell she had fallen totally in love with her baby girl. "Name, Amber?" "Gray I don't have one picked out." "Why not name her after your mom." "My mom?" "Yeah, wasn't her name Layla." She looks down at her face. "Layla March Fullbuster." "March?" "The month she was conceived." "I love it." "Same here brother and sister." Lyon kisses her cheek.

Amber looks at her daughter in her arms. "Hello little Layla. So we finally meet." She kisses her forehead. "I wish my mom was here to see her." She wipes a tear from her eyes. "Oh Amber she is. She looking down at you right now." She looks at her husband to be. "I hope so." He comes closer to and kisses her lips. "You are awesome." "Couldn't have done this with out you and Lyon." "We will get you two to the hospital to get checked out." "Can't I stay here and I think she is hungry." "You can feed her on the way there." Gray looks at the two paramedics. "Bring in the gurney." The female paramedic comes up to Amber. "I can show you how to feed her." "Thanks." Amber gets lifted up by Gray and put onto the gurney with the baby in her arms. "Brother and I will follow and see you both there." "Can someone phone back home and let them know." "I will do that sister." "Thanks Lyon. You know we aren't married yet you don't have to call me that." "Like I care. You are my favourite person and this little one is going to be my second. Get use to it." She laughs. "Ok brother." He smiles at her and kisses her lips. "Lyon!" He turns and looks at his brother. "Gray same interest remember." "I saw her first and put the ring on her" "Guys can't you stop." "Sorry." They both said.

He looks at himself in the long length mirror and was straightening out his suit jacket. His bride to be didn't want him wearing a tie, he looked better this way she thought and was more handsome. "I can't believe the day is finally here." "Are you nervous Gray." "No brother, I am overjoyed. I have the women I want, a beautiful daughter that is learning to walk only at 10 months. I am so in love." Lyon smiles at his younger brother. After he left his brother and sister in law all those months ago he resume the search of looking for his love. He finally found her and they are now dating. "I hope I will feel the same as you when I walk down the aisle." "You will Lyon." There was a knock at his door. The door opens and in comes his little girl. "Layla!" She holds out her arms as she walks over to her dad. He picks her up. "Why are you here and not with mom." "Because we wanted to see you." Gray turns his head and sees the most beautiful vision in front of him. "Wow Amber you are breathing taking. Wait we can't see each other." "Gray it's fine, plus I needed to talk to you before we head down." "Something wrong?" "No." "Lyon can you take Layla." "Sure brother. Come here you little rascal." She giggles as she is being lifted in the air. Amber closes the door once Lyon and Layla leave the room. She turns around and looks at Gray. "What is wrong?" "Nothing." "Then why are you here?" "I have something to tell you." "Ok?" "You stay were you are when I say this." "Amber you worrying me." "Gray!" "I will not move."

Amber smiles and looks at her love. "I love you so much. I can't wait to spend my life with you, Layla and our little ones." She puts hand on her stomach. He looks at her hand and looks up at her eyes. "You're pregnant?" "Yes." It doesn't take him long at all, to walk right over to her and cups her face in his hands and kisses her. "I told you to stay where you are." He puts his hand on her stomach. "After what you have told me. I am sticking to you like glue." "You are fine with it?" "Amber I can't be more thrilled I told you I wanted more." She warps her arms around him. "I am glad and happy." "Me too." He frowns. "One thing though." "Yes?" "Lyon didn't know first right." She puts a hand on his cheek. "No you are the first." He lifts her up and spins her around. "I am going to be a dad again." "Actually you are going to be a dad to three." He stops and puts her down." "What?" "I wanted to wait for the first ultrasound picture to tell you." "Where is it?" She pulls up her dress and the picture was being hold up by her garter. "Here." Gray takes the picture and opens it up. "There is one and two." She points at the little dots. "We are having twins?" "Yes." He puts the picture down and kisses her. "I think we need to get married so I can whisk you off to the bedroom. "Then lets get married my husband." "Then lets go my wife." Gray takes her by the hand and they head down the hallway to start the begging of their next chapter. Lyon walks back into the room with Layla and picks up the picture. He had listen at the door the whole time. "Well Layla you are going to be a big sister." Lyon kisses his nieces cheek. "Lets go and see you mom and dad get married."

The End


End file.
